


Veritaserum

by TheLightinmySeoul



Series: Lee Jihoon and the First Wizarding War [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, I am so sorry, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Mystery, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, TBS_soonhoon, auror jihoon, charms professor soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: Amongst the terror under Lord Voldemort’s reign, Lee Jihoon, a young but talented Auror, finds himself thrust into the chase to find the mass murderer Polaris, but ends up searching for the truth hidden among lies instead.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Finally, the conclusion to my Harry Potter series is here! Please read the previous three fics before this to get the full understanding and I hope you guys enjoy! :)

\--

 

**Veritaserum** is a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though there are certain methods of resistance.

 

\--

 

The year is 1972. A year after Yoon Chan’s death. Everything has changed and yet nothing much at all.

 

A young wizard stood at the edge of a courtyard on Diagon Alley, slightly elevated above the crowd on the top of the stoop of a closed down shop. Dressed in warm wools and a hand knitted scarf, he leaned against the railing of the stairs as he flipped through a copy of the Daily Prophet. Although it was evening and the sun had long gone down, the soft lamplights provided enough light to let him read.

 

Lee Jihoon was short and slim, with unruly, curly brown hair and gold rimmed glasses that slipped down his nose. His young, round face was scrunched up in focus, and he seemed displeased at what he is reading for he tore through the pages rather aggressively. Each headline onto made his brows furrow more.

 

**THE LATEST MODEL BROOM WAS CURSED - Recall Underway!**

 

**MINISTRY EMPLOYEE FOUND TO BE UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE**

 

**MUGGLE FAMILY SLAUGHTERED BY WEREWOLVES - The Second Attack this Month!**

 

“Hurry up Hansol, it’s going to start any minute!”

 

Jihoon folded up his paper, peering over the edge of the stairs when he recognized the voices. “Seungkwan, Hansol, over here!” He waved to catch their attention.

 

Weaving through the crowd, the two boys climbed the stairs to come stand before him. “It’s been awhile!” Boo Seungkwan, bright eyed and youthful, said with a grin. Hansol, handsome and quiet, smiled shyly beside him.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you two around,” Jihoon mused. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

“We had some last minute Christmas shopping todo.” Seungkwan displayed their numerous shopping bags. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jihoon motioned toward the gathering crowd. “I had some time off, thought I’d catch the show.”

 

Diagon Alley was busy this time of year, with Christmas arriving in a couple of weeks time. The narrow streets were packed with people, lit to the brim with candles floating in trees, balls of light hanging in store windows. 

 

But that wasn’t what had gathered the crowd. The town center was a circular, cobblestone courtyard with a fountain in the shape of a unicorn spraying multicolored water from its horn. A white tent had magically appeared an hour before, catching the eye of the wizarding community and spreading exclamations of excitable chatter like wildfire. 

 

Polaris, the traveling magician was in town. The mysterious wizard had gathered momentum after performing small shows about a year ago, and now traveled throughout Europe spreading cheer and joy alike. It was a mystery when and where he would show up, but if you were lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time, it would be a show you wouldn’t forget.

 

It would not be Jihoon’s first show and yet he couldn’t resist the thrill of excitement that fluttered in his chest.

 

“How are you holding up?” Jihoon asked kindly. He hadn’t seen the two since the funeral last year.

 

Seungkwan’s brightness dimmed slightly and Hansol smiled faintly. “As well as anyone could expect,” he said.

 

Jihoon returned the smile. “I hope Soonyoung is taking care of you two quite well?”

 

“Yeah, he’s great!” Seungkwan said, his cheerfulness picking up again. It had gotten easier to talk about Chan but it was always easier to change the subject. “Professor Kwon’s classes are the best. He always makes it fun and exciting. Plus at least his tests are bearable. History of Magic, now that’s a snooze fest...”

 

“Look, it’s starting!” Hansol hissed and the three of them turned towards the tent.

 

A hush went over the collected crowd as a young wizard stepped out from behind the flaps of the tent. He was tall and slim, dressed head to toe in black, shiny fabric with a long cape hung loosely around his shoulders. A wizards hat sat atop stunning silver locks and an elaborate ivory mask covered the top of his face, which only made his startling blue eyes stand out even more.

 

“Welcome wizards and witches, friends and newcomers! Sit back and relax, and enjoy the show of the brightest star in the sky – the great Polaris!”

 

His voice was neither loud nor soft, but just high enough for everyone to hear its charismatic tone. Exclamations erupted from the crowd as a shower of multicolored stars burst from the magicians wand, flying up into the night sky to form his signature sign, a silver four pointed star.

 

Lightly he jumped onto the edge of the fountain and flung aside one side of his cape. Shining stars danced on the inside of the hem. Polaris took his pointed hat from his head and bowed. Liquid silver began to fall from the brim, sinking and filling the fountain, falling over the edges and in between the cracks of the street making the ground shine like diamonds.

 

With a particularly dramatic flourish of his wand, the stone unicorn bound from the fountain in which it laid and cantered through the air, leaving starry flakes in its wake. Children screamed in delight and the young and old turned their heads to follow the magnificent beast.

 

Polaris threw his hands into the sky and tiny shimmering lights danced from his grip, small fairies made of stars dancing into the air.

 

“Remember that even in the darkest of times, when the shroud of hopelessness and fear seem too strong to be penetrated... That there only needs to be one spark to light the flames of hope, and that fire, just like hope, spreads very quickly.”

 

Jihoon watched in his own silent amazement. He had seen many a Polaris shows, but each one seemed to be special in its own way. Polaris was a brilliant charms caster and his magic was simply breathtaking. Neither logical nor practical as Jihoon was used to, but new, original and beautiful and Jihoon respected the importance of his message, the weight of hope in their warring world. 

 

A fiery phoenix came swooping over the crowd. “Do you think you’ll be coming to the Holiday party this year, Jihoon?” Seungkwan asked, barely tearing his gaze away from the spectacle. “There’s going to be a trip to Hogsmeade at the end of the semester.”

 

A mermaid maid of the molten silver from the fountain began to swim through the crowd. It passed by Jihoon and blew a watery kiss. 

 

“Maybe I will this year,” Jihoon said, amused. He was about to suggest he treat them to hot chocolate after the show when Seungkwan went terribly still, face losing all emotion and pupils dilating at a rapid rate. Jihoon stepped forward, worried, but Hansol merely took a notebook and quill from his bag and placed them into Seungkwan’s outstretched hands.

 

Seungkwan’s hands moved across the page seemingly without his consent, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Jihoon looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing his strange behavior, but everyone seemed too focused on the performance and Hansol was seemingly unconcerned with his best friend’s sudden demeanor.

 

Finally Seungkwan seemed to return to himself, emotion flooding back into his face and his body coming undone from its previous frozen position. He handed the quill back to Hansol before turning to the page to see what he had drawn.

 

“He’s a Seer,” Hansol explained. Jihoon stared at the two in shock, that wasn’t something he had been aware of. Seers were rare, so rare they needed to be monitored by the Ministry of Magic. They foretold prophecies and could see into the future.

 

When Seungkwan looked up his face was white. 

 

“What’s wrong,” Jihoon asked in concern. Seungkwan wordlessly handed him the page.

 

It was a mess of ink but Jihoon could understand the gist of the drawing. It was a picture of two wanted posters, each screaming in large bold letters, ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?’ The reward was for 5,000 galleons each.

 

The first was a picture of Polaris, proclaiming him to be a dangerous Death Eater known to have committed mass murder and then having escaped from custody.

 

The second was a picture of himself.

 

Jihoon could only stare. His mind wasn’t able to process. The prophecy Seungkwan had drawn claimed he was an accomplice to the dark wizard Polaris, and that he was a Pure-blood who had become one of Lord Voldemort’s followers.

 

Jihoon opened his mouth to question Seungkwan what this meant, but before he could ask for an explanation an explosion erupted in the middle of the courtyard and his whole world was thrown upside down.

 

Jihoon felt the force of the blow throw him off his feet and into the building behind him. He crashed through the wooden door, flinging it off its hinges and hit the ground. He felt his head crack against stone and for a moment he lost consciousness.

 

Moments later the world slowly swam into focus, his ears ringing. Air came whooshing back into his lungs as he took a painful breath, his chest burning like fire. Blood was falling thickly into his left eye, impeding his vision, though the smoke and debris that hung in the air allowed little visibility regardless.

 

The world seemed slightly muffled, the ringing had subdued but his ears felt as if they were stuffed with cotton balls. Still, Jihoon could hear screams of pain and terror. Against every will of his body Jihoon dragged himself to his feet, feeling rather lightheaded and dizzy and forced his way through the broken doorway. 

 

One hand holding himself steady on the railing, Jihoon surveyed the massacre. Bodies were strewn here and there, some stirring feebly while others didn’t move at all. A fire was raging in the center of the courtyard where the fountain had been smashed to bits. The stone unicorn was in pieces, empty eyes staring blankly at the night sky while silver liquid covered the cobblestones like blood. A gaseous green light fell over the scene and after a moment Jihoon realized it came from the Dark Mark which leered overhead, a colossal skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

 

A chill settled in his stomach, flowing through his veins until an almost eerie calm had overcome him. Jihoon painfully pulled his yew wand from his inside coat pocket and stepped down the stairs, his other hand on the railing to keep him straight. A quick sweep of the crowd showed Polaris wasn’t anywhere in sight, but he pushed the thought of him to the back of his mind. He needed to focus.

 

He saw Seungkwan and Hansol at the bottom of the stairs and tried to hurry to their side. They were both on the ground hiding by a wall and seemed stunned but thankfully unhurt, seemingly have escaped the brunt of the attack.

 

“I need you two to get up and go inside,” Jihoon said, his voice grim and steady. The boys looked at him in shock clearly noticing the bleeding half of his face but Jihoon ignored their concerns. He put one hand underneath Hansol’s armpit and heaved him to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his head and offered his hand to help Seungkwan as well. They shuffled into the house nearby and Jihoon pointed them towards the basement. “Contact the Ministry, then I want you two to hide and stay hidden. I don’t care what’s happening outside, lock the door, cast protective enchantments and stay where you are.”

 

Shaking in terror, the two boys nodded and proceeded into the basement, locking the door behind them. Jihoon heard Hansol’s voice shake as he cast the charms and he turned away, trusting them to keep each other safe. Turning back to the front door of the shop, Jihoon repaired it with one wave of his wand before locking it behind him.

 

With the kids safe, Jihoon took a moment to lean against the wall. He dabbed his forehead with the edge of his sleeve and it came away red. No surprise. He considered he ought to get treated as soon as possible but he knew there was no time for that. 

 

Before he could reconsider, he stepped back onto the uneven floor of courtyard, taking steadying breaths and wiping blood out of his eye to clear his vision. A couple passerbyers had appeared on the scene and the first of Ministry officials had already arrived, sweeping in between bodies to identify who needed medical treatment first.

 

“Jihoon!” Like he was speaking to him from underwater, Jeon Wonwoo, a fellow Auror, came bounding up to him. He was dressed in civilian robes, clearly having not been on duty. “What happened?” He gasped, immediately reaching out to steady him, looking in concern at his head wound.

 

“Help them first,” Jihoon said, pushing him away towards the people on the ground.

 

“You need to sit down,” Wonwoo ordered, though his voice was shaking.

 

“They need your help more, I’m fine,” Jihoon argued.

 

Wonwoo hesitated but finally turned away, moving towards the first body with his wand out. Jihoon was about to find somewhere to sit, swaying on his feet, when a second explosion went off down the street. 

 

Jihoon leapt into action as more screaming filled the air. He thought he saw a shadowy figure dash through the streets. Without thinking Jihoon chased after the suspect, Wonwoo’s screams for him to stop lost in the chaos.

 

The moment he started running he knew he probably should have stayed where he was. His head wound was still bleeding and the massive headache pounding in his skull was telling him he needed to stop and probably lie down, but his innate Auror training and his stubborn nature kept him moving.

 

At some point he transitioned into Knockturn Alley, a shopping area catering to the dark arts. Jihoon slowed his pace and treaded carefully over uneven cobblestone pathways, wand aloft and at the ready. 

 

He located the second explosion site – a small, rundown first floor apartment with smoke coming from its shattered windows. “ _ Aquamenti! _ ” A jet of water burst from the tip of his wand and doused the door. Leaning on his back leg, he kicked the charred wooden door open. A blast of hot air hit him in the face and Jihoon waved his wand, sending an extinguishing spell into the doorway.

 

Once the fire was contained Jihoon waved his wand again, casting a strong air to clear the room of smoke, but the small one room apartment was empty. Since there didn’t seem to be any obvious evidence, Jihoon decided to leave the house to continue looking for the perpetrator before he could get away. 

 

He didn’t trust himself to Apparate with his injuries, if he tried he might splint himself in the process and end up more beaten up than he already was. So he continued down the narrow back alleyways blindly, one hand supporting himself on the walls as he searched for any clues as to where the culprit had gone.

 

Jihoon was just coming to the conclusion that he had lost the suspect when he rounded a corner and a red stunning spell flew past his head, missing him by inches. Jihoon ducked back behind the wall and shouted “ _ Protego _ ”, casting a protective charm around him and wiping the blood from his eye in the same movement. He glanced around the wall but before he could get a good look at his opponent another curse was sent his way.

 

After catching his breath, Jihoon burst from behind the wall, wand flashing across his body and blocking the next attack. His opponent stayed in the shadows of the tall buildings, so Jihoon couldn’t see his face, but he was covered head to toe in black, of nondescript height and slight build. 

 

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” Jihoon shouted, but the man moved with fluid movement, blocking his spell and easily sending one back.

 

Whoever he was, he was well versed in spell casting. He didn’t utter a sound and while Jihoon himself was quite the expert in dueling, his concussion was not making the fight any easier, and he had to stay on heightened alert just to prevent being caught off guard. The way the man fought made Jihoon sure that he wasn’t planning on leaving any witnesses alive.

 

Knowing he needed to end the fight quickly, Jihoon performed a disarming charm again, but this time threw it wildly at his opponents feet. The man jumped backwards but Jihoon had already directed a curse above his head. The fire escape ladder hanging from an overhead building broke with a snap and came crashing towards the ground.

 

The culprit dove forwards out of the way, rolling on the ground and just barely missed being crushed.

 

“ _ Diffindo! _ ” The spell slashed a huge cash along his left arm and the man gasped in pain, trying to run away. But Jihoon was faster. “ _ Incarcerous _ ,” he cast, making a series of complicated wand movements as he walked closer. A series of ropes flew from his wand and went flying towards the fallen man. One wrapped around his injured forearm and Jihoon yanked him clean off his feet, pulling him closer as the ropes continued to snake around his body.

 

Before Jihoon could get a tight hold on him, ready to cast a stunning spell and end the fight, the man directed his wand towards the ropes and it burst into flames. Jihoon flicked his wand, withdrawing the spell, but was caught off guard when a strong  _ Bombarda _ charm sent him sprawling backwards.

 

Jihoon landed a couple of feet away, just managing to protect his head from further damage.

 

As he gathered his wits and forced his way to his feet, a sharp crack echoed through the night. He looked into the shadows, hoping that the man hadn’t managed to Disapparate, but he was gone.

 

—

 

After stitching his wounded pride back together, Jihoon set off to the scene of the crime at an agonizingly slow pace due to his wounds. It wasn’t the worst off he had been, he had definitely been in more dire situations, but the massive headache wasn’t lifting and the annoyance of smaller cuts and bruises were slowing him down. He was busy retracing his steps, relying on the gradually growing noise of Diagonal Alley to lead him back, when a figure came careening down an adjacent alley.

 

Jihoon braced himself, already drawing his wand, but slouched in relief when he realized who it was.

 

“Thank god,” Jihoon said, swaying on his feet and lowering his wand at the sight of Polaris. He was covered in dirt, debris and that silver liquid from his show, but otherwise seemed unhurt. Relief washed over Jihoon and he had to reach out to support himself against the wall in case he fell over. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jihoon managed to force out. Polaris seemed dazed. His mask had cracked down the middle and his blue eyes looked dull and lost. He stumbled and Jihoon reached out to grab his arms and steady him, gently lowering him to the ground. There was something wet underneath his palm and when Jihoon pulled his hands away, he saw blood.

 

Before Jihoon could check for the source of the blood the sound of numerous footsteps came thundering towards them. Jihoon lifted his wand again, moving protectively in front of Polaris, but was once again filled with relief at who he saw.

 

Yoon Jeonghan, the senior Auror in his division, rounded the corner with a small group of Aurors following behind, Wonwoo one of them.

 

“Merlin’s beard am I glad to see you…” Jihoon’s voice drifted off when five wands were drawn on him. Maybe his concussion was worse than he had thought because he was caught off guard. “What in bloody hell-”

 

“Polaris, step away with your wand up.” Jeonghan ordered, his tone cold and severe. He aimed his wand around Jihoon’s body, pointing it at Polaris.

 

Jihoon was only able to stare, dumbfounded. He turned and saw Polaris slowly getting to his feet, a semblance of understanding awakening in his gaze. Jihoon glanced back and forth between the two groups. Slowly, as if dealing with wild animals, he asked, “What’s going on?”

 

Jeonghan ignored him like he was pretending he wasn’t there. There was a crazy look in his gaze, his pupils so constricted that the green of his eyes seemed to burn in the moonlight. “Polaris, you are under arrest for the attack upon innocent wizards and witches in Diagon Alley.”

 

Jihoon’s mind whirled but nothing connected. He felt like he was watching a scene in a movie but everything had been turned upside down and inside out. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Jihoon attempted, but Jeonghan’s harsh tone cut through him like a knife.

 

“Jihoon, he’s killed seven people,” he said. “I need you to step away.”

 

But Jihoon did not move. Even if his mind wasn’t coming to any conclusions, he knew that Polaris could not have committed any crime. They had the wrong person and Jihoon would not let them take him away. Instead of moving, Jihoon took a step forward to stand more directly in between the Aurors and Polaris. Five wands swiveled to his direction.

 

Jihoon held his arms up placatingly, trying to express that he was of no harm. There was no way he could fight his way out against five trained Aurors, but he could at least try to reason with them. “Polaris didn’t do this.”

 

“Jihoon, get out of the way,” Wonwoo hissed from the corner of the group, eyes wide and wand shaking.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed. “He was seen escaping the scene and there are numerous reports from the crowd that he cast the  _ Bombarda _ spell,” Jeonghan said, though there was a tightness to his tone that Jihoon recognized as his slowly fraying temper. His wand was pointed the closest at his chest. Jihoon had no doubt in his mind that in an effort to take Polaris into custody Jeonghan would undoubtedly go through him.

 

“I followed the culprit after the attack,” Jihoon explained, gaze boring into Jeonghan’s to make him understand. “I chased him through the back streets but he got away. He was wearing all black, around middle height and build. I didn’t manage to get a good look at his face, but I did injure his-”

 

Jihoon’s voice died out. He took one slow look over his shoulders, feeling the congealed blood caking his palms. At a closer inspection Polaris had the same wound, a long slash on his left arm. Jihoon felt his blood run cold. Why did he have the same wound? ...Had Jihoon cast that spell?

 

In his split second of distraction, his surroundings went to hell. Wonwoo pulled Jihoon out of the way and four stunning spells were sent towards Polaris.

 

With incredible speed Polaris blocked all of them before making a run for Jihoon. He swiftly grabbed the sleeve of his coat, already turning on the spot to Apparate, but before he could Jeonghan yelled, “ _ Flipendo _ ”, and Jihoon slipped out of his grasp. With a crack Polaris disappeared.

 

Wonwoo caught Jihoon under the arm and pulled him to his feet just as Jeonghan cursed under his breath. “You two, set chase. Try to find out where they’re going,” Jeonghan ordered before rounding on Jihoon.

 

There was pure fury in his gaze and Jihoon cowered. “And you, Lee Jihoon. If you ever get in my way again, I will be forced to go through you. And if there is anything left of you afterward, you’ll lose your job. Never question my orders again.  _ Am I clear _ ?” 

 

Jeonghan didn’t wait for a response. “Get him out of my face.”

 

—

 

“Stay still,” a Healer ordered, leaning over Jihoon sitting on the ground, propped against a wall. She dabbed something onto his head that smelled like rotting eggs, but severely lessened the throbbing in his skull. “You have a concussion and a severe head wound,” she explained, face screwed up in concentration. “It’s a wonder how you’re still walking.”

 

“He has a hard head,” Wonwoo deadpanned. He seemed to have been assigned babysitting duty, because he hadn’t left Jihoon’s side since he dragged him back to the courtyard where first aid tents had been set up. Occasionally an Auror or Ministry worker would come up and report to Wonwoo, but he made no effort in updating Jihoon.

 

Jihoon yearned to know what was happening, to know if they had tracked down Polaris, but he knew they weren’t going to tell him, so he sat patiently and let the Healer tend to him while he strained to hear any news. It was wonder he could hear anything over the anxious beating of his heart.

 

“There’s a total of twenty six wounded,” Jihoon overheard at one point, closing his eyes to concentrate better on the whispered conversation Wonwoo was having a couple of feet away. “And eight confirmed dead. This is one of the most brutal attacks we’ve seen in years…”

 

“Jihoon!” Jihoon opened his eyes to see Hansol and Seungkwan scurrying towards him. They seemed shaken but Jihoon was impressed with the resolute look in their eyes.

 

“Are you two alright?” Jihoon asked, propping himself more steadily against the wall. His whole body ached but he was relieved the two were alright.

 

“We’re fine,” Hansol nodded and Seungkwan agreed. 

 

Making sure Wonwoo was out of earshot, Jihoon motioned them closer. “Nothing about the prophecy, alright?”

 

The two agreed. Before they could discuss it any further they were taken away to where they would be taking a secure Floo Network back to school. 

 

The search party came back shortly after with no leads. Jihoon tried not to hide the relief that he felt at the sight of them coming back empty handed. He had dreaded seeing Polaris’ stunned or dead body floating behind them.

 

Jeonghan came up to him soon afterward, looking as murderous as before. They were friends first, co-workers second, but Jihoon had a feeling Jeonghan was not there to check if he was alright.

 

“Polaris didn’t do this,” Jihoon said immediately before Jeonghan could even open his mouth.

 

Jeonghan’s mouth dipped into a scowl, looking for a second like he was considering pulling his wand on Jihoon instead. Wonwoo hissed for him to be quiet but Jeonghan held his hand up to silence him. “Tell me about your relationship with Polaris.”

 

“Why does that matter?” Jihoon frowned. “I don’t have one,” he lied, when neither looked convinced. “I just don’t think an innocent man should be accused of murder.”

 

Jeonghan regarded him with a cool, calculating look. Jihoon could barely remember the last time he had seen him smile. Ever since his brother had been killed a year ago, Jeonghan had been on a warpath. Nothing stood in his way anymore and Jeonghan was more than ruthless enough to get what he wanted. 

 

Jihoon was sure he was under immense pressure from above to bring in a suspect, but Jihoon didn’t want to subject an innocent man to the terrors of Azkaban.

 

“There was a reason why right before his escape, he tried to take you with him,” Jeonghan stated. “I need to know why that is. How did he find you?”

 

“I was coming back from chasing the real culprit,” Jihoon said, trying not to sound too defiant so as not to probe Jeonghan’s anger any further. “We ran into each other on the street. Truly, I don’t know him. I’ve merely gone to some of his shows and I respect him as a performer.” He sighed, trying to make them understand. “Why would Polaris do this anyway?  What was his motive? Polaris’ shows are all made in an effort to bring happiness and joy to the public. There’s no way he would side with Voldemort.” 

 

“Voldemort is more persuasive than you think,” Jeonghan said grimly. “Polaris clearly has some type of interest in you. Are you sure there isn’t anything you’re not telling me? A secret romance perhaps?”

 

It was Jihoon’s turn to glare. Jeonghan  _ knew _ he was already in a relationship. He took full offense at the suggestion that he was anything but faithful. “Of course not.”

 

Jeonghan didn’t probe further, though he didn’t seem convinced. “If that’s the case then we’re putting you under protective custody.”

 

“You’re what?” Jihoon gaped. He jumped to his feet but the change in position made him sway on the spot. Wonwoo hurried to steady him but he removed himself from his grip, already trying to walk forward and convince Jeonghan against the idea. “Absolutely not! I should be out there, helping you search for the real killer!”

 

Jeonghan scoffed, looking down his nose at him. “You obviously have an emotional attachment to this case. Plus our number one suspect seems to have an emotional attachment to  _ you _ . So no, you’re off the case.”

 

Jihoon spluttered, trying to find the words to convince him. “You can’t do this!”

 

“As your commanding officer, I can and I will,” Jeonghan snapped fiercely. “Jihoon, eight people are dead, triple the number are injured, and a series of houses were set on fire today. This is now a matter of wizarding world security and you will listen and do as I say, otherwise I will use force.”

 

Jihoon wanted to argue but he was sure Jeonghan would hex his mouth shut. Instead he glowered at the ground, clutching his wand in his hand and trying not to shake with anger. Probably the most important case of his life and he was sidelined like a child.

 

“Wonwoo will escort you home to pack your things, and tomorrow you will head to the safe house where you can assist with the investigation under protective custody out of the field.”

 

Jihoon knew that was just another word for stuffing him into some dusty hole where he would be out of the way, but he guessed he should be grateful Jeonghan wasn’t demoting him for insubordination. 

 

“Can I see Soonyoung?” Jihoon demanded, knowing he was probably risking not only his job but also his life stepping out of line like this.

 

Jeonghan eyed him suspiciously. “I’ll see what I can do. But until further notice you cannot speak to anyone other than myself or Wonwoo. Am I clear?” Jihoon still seemed close to arguing, so Jeonghan finally sighed and reached out to uncomfortably rest his hand on his arm. Jihoon was shocked, it was the first sense of physical intimacy Jeonghan had done with him in years. “I’m doing this to protect you, okay? Just do what I say.”

 

Seeming satisfied that he was going to follow orders, Jeonghan left to oversee the rest of the case while Wonwoo was to escort him home.

 

“I need you to see something,” Wonwoo said quietly before they left. He led him to the center of the courtyard, where the blast had initially gone off and had been blocked off to be processed. 

 

Jihoon hadn’t been able to see it before up close, having been covered in debris, but after an initial glance, realization hit him like a punch to the gut. 

 

The dark mark was long gone, but the mark that Jihoon had missed sent an even colder chill up his spine. Engraved in the ground was a clear outline of the four pointed star that marked the sign of Polaris.

 

“Still think he’s innocent?” Wonwoo asked solemnly.

 

There was nothing Jihoon could say.

 

—

 

Unexpectedly, ‘protective custody’ meant that Jihoon was shipped off to Hogwarts the following day. It seemed that no where was as safe as under Dumbledore’s care, and the headmaster had cordially offered his services to the Ministry for the specific occasion. 

 

Jihoon thought it might have been Jeonghan’s doing, in hopes that by putting him under Soonyoung’s supervision, his boyfriend may have hopes in keeping him under control.

 

It seemed like a blessing in disguise, so Jihoon kept his complaints silent.

 

“Why are you so sure he’s innocent, Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked, sitting across Jihoon in the boats that ferried first years across the Great Lake. Jihoon felt like he was eleven again.

 

Wonwoo seemed on strict orders not to tell Jihoon anything regarding the case, but he was curious enough that he continued to question Jihoon. He could tell his friend was hiding something.

 

Jihoon just shook his head. There were some secrets he couldn’t share, mostly because they weren’t his to tell. “Because I know Polaris wouldn’t do this.”

 

“No one knows his true identity,” Wonwoo attempted to argue, though they had been going back and forth all morning. “For all you know he could be a Death Eater.”

 

“He’s not,” Jihoon shot back and Wonwoo threw his hands into the air, giving up. “... Does Soonyoung know I’m coming?”

 

Wonwoo refused to look at him. “I left him a message telling him you were coming. He hasn’t gotten back to me yet.”

 

Jihoon bit his lip and said no more.

 

A group of Aurors met them at the boathouse. Alvis Percival, a rugged man with numerous scars and battle wounds, greeted him with a severe stare that pierced Jihoon where he stood. “While you are here you will be under my supervision, meaning you will follow my rules and report to me,” Percival instructed, tone low and full of warning. “I am in charge of the safety of Hogwarts and it is my duty to keep these students safe. Do not make that difficult for me.”

 

He motioned towards one of the other Aurors behind him, and a young woman stepped forward. She introduced herself as Margaret Flemming and Jihoon recognized the name from around the office. She had a naive look in her eyes and a strange spring to her step. When she handed Jihoon a folder, she grinned. 

 

“Inside is all the protective custody information you’ll need,” Percival glowered in that low tone of his. “It contains a schedule and a list of the areas of the school and times in which you are free to travel. There is a curfew after nine after which you should be in your room. There are five Aurors other than myself currently working security here. Any variations of the schedule must be discussed and approved by me. Am I clear?”

 

“Can I see Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked. “He’s my boyfriend. He works here as a charms professor.”

 

Percival scowled, looking unpleased at the information. “You may meet with your partner once a day in private, otherwise you need to have an Auror in the room at all other times.”

 

It was becoming clearer by the second that this was going to be less of a protective mission and more of a babysitting one. Jihoon knew Jeonghan wanted to keep a close eye on him, but he didn’t realize to what degree. Locked in Hogwarts with six trained Aurors’ eyes on him… Just how much trouble was Jihoon in? 

 

“May I speak with Professor Dumbledore?” Jihoon asked. Percival looked ready to kill him for all the interruptions. “I just wanted to say thank you. For letting me house here.”

 

“The Headmaster is busy with other matters regarding the safety of the school,” Percival said snidely. “While you are here you are to stay out of his way. Do your best to remember that.”

 

Jihoon had more questions but he bit his tongue. Better to follow directions and let them lower their guard. Wonwoo shot him a pitying smile that didn’t make Jihoon feel any better.

 

Percival brought them up and through the front doors of the castle and once again Jihoon felt like he was returning from a long trip. Like he hadn’t graduated six years ago and Hogwarts had been waiting for his return like an old friend with a welcoming embrace. For seven years Hogwarts had been Jihoon’s home and leaving it had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. And now to be back… Jihoon couldn’t help but think this might not have been the worst that could happen. 

 

The Aurors brought him to the living quarters where some of the teachers stayed, an area Jihoon never visited in his school years. They left him inside his room, telling him they would return for him before dinner and that he should take the time to look over his schedule. Wonwoo told him quietly he’d see him at dinner and Percival warned him about wandering off on his own before closing the door behind them.

 

Finally alone, Jihoon threw his bag onto the bed and grabbed his wand. After listening closely through the door to make sure his personal goon squad had left the corridor, Jihoon snuck out of his room and carefully locked it behind him. Then, running as quickly as he could, he headed towards the seventh floor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy hung.

 

Luckily most kids were still in class so he didn’t run into anyone and when he reached the familiar hallway the tapestry was still there, unchanged. It was the familiar picture of a wizard trying to train trolls to do ballet, and Jihoon walked by the tapestry three times, knowing exactly what he wanted. When the door appeared before him, he opened it and walked inside.  

 

Everything was just as he had remembered. Ever since their fourth year when he and Soonyoung had found the Room of Requirement, they had named it their secret spot. It always changed to whatever they needed. Sometimes it contained textbooks for their studies, other times potion ingredients, and even once a couple of butterbeer antidotes and a warm fire for a cold winter night. But today it was a circular candle lit room, with a small table in the middle and two chairs. It reminded him of an interrogation room, which Jihoon found fitting.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. He knew he would come.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened behind him and Kwon Soonyoung stepped inside.

 

Soonyoung looked like shit, which was about on par to how Jihoon felt. His black hair was dull and there was exhaustion in his usual youthful and excitable face. Before the other boy could make it far inside the room Jihoon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down, crashing their lips together.

 

Soonyoung let out a small yelp of surprise, but almost immediately responded back just as desperately, moving to snake his arms around Jihoon’s body. In between kisses Soonyoung let out a breathless laugh, eyes twinkling. “So, I’m guessing you missed me?”

 

In response, Jihoon slammed his foot down onto Soonyoung’s toe and he yelped in pain, stumbling backwards and hitting the wall.

 

“Now,” Jihoon said calmly, pulling his wand free and pointing it directly at Soonyoung’s chest as if he hadn’t just moments earlier been snogging the life out of him. “Explain.”

 

Soonyoung stared down at the wand tip, a frown on his face but his arms held up in surrender. “Is the wand really necessary?”

 

“Do not make me hex it out of you,  _ Polaris _ ,” Jihoon snapped and angrily prodded Soonyoung’s chest in irritation. It left a smoking hole in his sweater that made Soonyoung yelp in surprise, hurriedly moving to pat down the burning fabric. He cast him a rueful look which Jihoon ignored. He was furious. “Why the hell haven’t you tried to contact me? Do you know I was worried  _ sick _ ! What the bloody hell is going on?”

 

Soonyoung grimaced, like he could already hear the Ministry of Magic knocking down their door and the full force of the Aurors bearing down upon him. “Can I at least sit down first?”

 

Jihoon’s frown only grew but he nodded, pulling away. Soonyoung stepped forward but as he passed Jihoon noticed the minute way he was protecting his left side. Suspiciously, Jihoon reached out and grabbed his arm.

 

Soonyoung let out a hiss of pain in surprise. Jihoon dragged him closer and pulled up the sleeve of his coat, revealing a bandaged wound.

 

“I couldn’t go to the hospital for obvious reasons,” Soonyoung said, a hint of shame in his voice. He wasn’t smiling. “No one else can know… So I did my best and stole a couple potions from the potions classroom. Unfortunately, it’s a pretty bad curse I was hit with.” 

 

Jihoon gnawed on his lip before motioning towards the chair. He let Soonyoung sit down before pulling a chair beside him and tapping the dressing with his wand. It fell apart with ease. The wound still looked pretty bad even with some Essence of Dittany on it. The incision was deep and jagged and the edges kept bleeding even though the cut had been stitched together.

 

Taking care, Jihoon began slowly tracing the wound down his arm. The end of his wand lit up and the gash began to knit itself together, skin regrowing as the bleeding stopped. Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief when the pain ebbed.

 

Once the wound had repaired itself and only a thin scar remained Jihoon pulled away. There was a soft admiring look on Soonyoung’s face when their gazes met. “You know I always love watching you do magic.”

 

But Jihoon merely scowled, pointing his wand threateningly at his face again. “You won’t have eyes to watch if you don’t start talking.  _ Immediately. _ ”

 

“Always so fiesty Jihoonie,” Soonyoung chuckled but caught Jihoon’s hand when he made to smack him. The joking tone was suddenly gone from his voice. “Ji… I’m really glad you’re alright,” he said, and his earnesty made Jihoon pause. “The last thing I remember seeing are those five wands pointed at you.”

 

“Yeah, and I saw your bleeding body on the ground. Now tell me everything that happened,” Jihoon demanded, leaning back to survey him. He knew Soonyoung was putting on a tough front and it worried him that the ever confident Soonyoung was so anxious.

 

Soonyoung sighed in frustration, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his sore arm. “That’s the problem. I can’t remember a thing.”

 

“Nothing?” Jihoon said in surprise. Had he been confunded or obliviated? But that wouldn’t explain everything. Jihoon needed all the facts to prove Polaris’ innocence, and thus Soonyoung’s. “Start from the beginning.”

 

“My last class was at three in the afternoon. Around six I went to scope and set up for the show. It started at nine as usual, though I was almost late because I couldn’t find my hat, though I swore I brought it with me. The last thing I remember was stepping onto the stage but that was it. After that everything’s blank.”

 

“You spent three hours in Diagon Alley? Did anyone speak to you before the show?”

 

Soonyoung paused before a frown settled on his features. “I don’t really remember it well… I must’ve had dinner but I can’t recall where I went. All I know is that when I came to after the show I was wandering the streets and my arm was like this. And then I came across you.”

 

“You remember that?” Jihoon asked suddenly, pressing forward. He could see the blank, lost look he had seen in Soonyoung’s eyes back on the streets.

 

“Faintly,” Soonyoung grimaced. He seemed frustrated he couldn’t remember more. “I remember a lot of noise and voices. Then I saw the wands pointed at you and I panicked, thinking you were in danger, so I tried to Apparate us but we got separated.”

 

“Where did you go afterward?” Jihoon asked. “Why didn’t you contact me?”

 

“I woke up in my mom’s house but snuck out before she saw me, then I came back here and stayed in my room all day. I wanted to go look for you but Wonwoo sent me a message letting me know you were coming so I stayed put. I’ve been waiting to hear that you arrived and I came as soon as the coast was clear because  I knew you would be here once you got free.”

 

Jihoon continued to gnaw at his lip, tapping his wand on his thigh as he tried to sort through his thoughts. “Do you know about what happened at the show?” He asked cautiously. He knew he was going to need to put this news gently. He knew Soonyoung was going to be devastated.

 

He shook his head. “I’ve been trying to stay low.”

 

With great reluctance Jihoon pulled the morning’s copy of the Daily Prophet from his coat pocket. The top headings read,  **MASS MURDER IN DIAGON ALLEY: Eight dead and several wounded at a Polaris performance** , and  **MANHUNT FOR THE MAGICIAN POLARIS, APPROACH WITH CAUTION!**

 

Polaris’ masked face looked out at them from the front page, solemn face void of its usual life. A three thousand galleon reward was listed.

 

Soonyoung held the paper in his hands, speechless. “I… I killed people?” He breathed.

 

It was at that moment that Jihoon became completely sure that Soonyoung could have never done this. The horror in his expression was enough to want to wipe any doubt from his mind. 

 

Jihoon’s fingers itched to rip the paper out of his hands but he dug his nails into his knees instead. “We don’t know that,” he spoke as reassuring as he could. “Could someone have obliviated you?”

 

“Maybe?” Soonyoung finally tore his gaze away from the paper, but when their eyes met there was something broken in his gaze that made Jihoon reach out for him and take his hands. He seemed to be falling apart at the seams. “It felt like a dream… Everything was in a haze. I was doing things but I can’t remember what…”

 

Jihoon’s blood turned cold. Pieces began to click in place and the evidence was becoming clearer, though that didn’t get them any closer to the truth. “I believe you might have been under the Imperius curse,” he finally said. The knowledge only made him feelworse. “The Death Eaters have been using it more frequently these days. It causes the caster to have complete control and make their mark do whatever they want without resistance. And afterwards they usually don’t remember anything they did.”

 

“Me?” Soonyoung jumped. “But why? What could anyone want with me?”

 

“Whoever they were probably didn’t want you,” Jihoon said, mind whirling. “They wanted Polaris.”

 

He stood up, letting Soonyoung’s hands slip from his grasp as he began to pace. “Think about it. They wanted to commit mass terror and they needed someone to blame. Everyone knows how many people go to see Polaris shows and the type of people that watch them. It’s the perfect plan; kill and injure as many people as possible and turn one of the few people who bring hope to the community into the enemy.”

 

And yet Jihoon couldn’t help but think there were too many questions unanswered, too many holes in the plan. Soonyoung was a muggleborn, and anyone even friendly with him knew that fact. Of course no one knew of Soonyoung’s secret identity except them two, but if they revealed it to the public it wouldn’t make sense that Polaris was a Death Eater. Their plan would fall apart.

 

Soonyoung was tapping his foot anxiously while Jihoon continued to pace. “Maybe we should go the Ministry,” Soonyoung said. “If I was under the Imperius curse then I was framed. I need to clear my name!”

 

“No,” Jihoon said. Soonyoung stopped moving and stared at him in surprise. “We’re not going to the Ministry,” he said, a plan forming in his mind.

 

“But you work there-”

 

“I know I work there,” Jihoon interrupted. His brain was working in overdrive, but with a steely sense in his stomach he knew that the only thing that mattered over finding who was responsible for the attack was protecting Soonyoung. “If we go to the Ministry we can’t prove you were cursed and weren’t behind the attacks. They’ll put you in Azkaban before you can say Dementors.”

 

Soonyoung’s face went even more pale than Jihoon thought possible. He seemed too distraught for words. Finally he gulped and asked, “Then what are we supposed to do?”

 

“We’re going to find out who is behind this and we’re going to clear Polaris’ name.” Jihoon’s voice was cold and determined. “The only good thing right now is that no one knows who Polaris really is. Kwon Soonyoung is safe, and our priority right now is keeping you out of danger.”

 

“We have to clear Polaris’ name, Jihoon,” Soonyoung pleaded and Jihoon had to look away from the desperation in his gaze. He didn’t need to be reminded of how much Polaris meant to him. His old hobby of creative magic had become one of his only sources of happiness in these dark times, and once he had begun his career as Polaris he had brought happiness to so many people. Jihoon didn’t think he’d be able to handle the loss of that identity, especially with the impending war.

 

And the two of them knew the real reason why Soonyoung had really become Polaris. He didn’t want people to forget what had happened to Chan and he wanted to prevent such tragedies like his in the future.

 

“You can still do magic Soonyoung,” Jihoon said as comfortingly as possible.

 

“I won’t let them win, Ji,” Soonyoung argued. “They’ve taken so much from us already. We lost Chan… And that was only the start. I’m not letting them take Polaris as well.”

 

Jihoon reached out and carefully pulled him into his arms. Soonyoung buried his face in his neck and let the tension fall from his shoulders until there was only exhaustion left. Jihoon rested his chin on his shoulder and stared at the wall, letting Soonyoung’s vanilla shampoo give him some small essence of comfort. “I know Soonyoung, we won’t let them. I promise.”

 

With a heaving sigh Jihoon remembered the first couple months after Chan’s death. It had been hard on all of them. Even the public was upset over the death of someone so young. But Soonyoung, who had been one of Chan’s teachers, seemed to have been hit harder than most. Jihoon remembered a time in which Soonyoung wouldn't leave his room for days, holed up in darkness for who knows how long, Jihoon begging him outside his door to eat something.

 

But then one day Soonyoung changed. Peace seemed to flutter through him and resolution took hold in his gaze. He told Jihoon about his plan to become Polaris, a beacon of light for the people, and Jihoon had just been so relieved that he had left his room that he agreed to whatever he said.

 

There were times when Jihoon regretted allowing Polaris to exist. With each spike in popularity Polaris became more of a target for Pure-blood enthusiasts and Voldemort supporters. Threats were made and Soonyoung had to begin randomizing his performance schedule so no one would be able to follow him.

 

And yet all of Jihoon’s worries faded when he saw Soonyoung on stage. He truly was the brightest star in the sky. Excitement and passion had returned to Soonyoung’s face and his eyes shone brighter than ever. Things began to return to normal and Jihoon understood why Soonyoung didn’t want to lose Polaris. Everyone needed a little light in their lives and Polaris was Soonyoung’s north star.

 

They stood there for who knows how long, letting the candles burn down and listening to each others soft breathing. Finally Soonyoung pulled away, wiping at his eyes and seeming to pull himself together. “So,” he started, clearing his voice and regaining some of his strength. “Where do we start?”

 

“We’ll have to start tomorrow,” Jihoon sighed, sitting back in his chair to contemplate their plan. “I need to grab a few things that I can probably scrounge from the castle. And I’ll need to figure out how I can ditch the goon squad…”

 

“I can’t tomorrow,” Soonyoung said suddenly, looking thoughtful. “I have class.”

 

Jihoon stared but Soonyoung was completely serious. He almost laughed. “You do realize you’ve been framed for murder.”

 

“And do you realize how important this job is to me?” Soonyoung whined, sitting down next to Jihoon to curl into his side. Jihoon shot him a withered look. “Anyway, since you’re here you should make an appearance. I can always use a beautiful assistant.”

 

Jihoon shoved him away, but paused to seriously consider the proposition. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea.”

 

Soonyoung gaped, looking as if Jihoon was the one confunded. “Wait, really? Because I wasn’t actually serious.”

 

“I have to contact someone,” Jihoon stood up, head already filled with things he would need to do. He reached out to take Soonyoung’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “Everything’s going to be okay. Me and you, we’re going to figure this out and we’re gonna fix it.” 

 

Soonyoung smiled, though there was still a haunted look to his eyes. Even he seemed unsure whether their fantastic combo could pull this one off. “Of course we will. Together.”

 

—

 

A spell came rocketing towards him and before Jihoon could block his wand flew from his hand.

 

“Reflexes getting old, aren’t they?” Seungcheol called from across the raised platform. The group of gathered students watching the demonstration oohed and ahed. He bowed charmingly to the crowd and they broke into applause, many of the female students staring in barely contained awe. Seungcheol striked quite the figure, dark hair and dashingly handsome. Jihoon resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure I let you have that one, old man,” Jihoon taunted.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” Soonyoung cut in before the two could start a verbal duel instead. Soonyoung was in his element, full to the brim with a childlike excitement that got his students interested in the material he was teaching. Today’s exercises were on defensive charms and having a master duelist and an Auror showcase their abilities kept the kids’ attention. “Now I want everyone to split into pairs and practice between yourselves. I’ll be walking around to help but if you need assistance raise your hands and I’ll come right over.”

 

“Can I get assistance from him?” One brave girl called out with her eyes on Seungcheol.

 

“Ladies’ man as always,” Soonyoung grumbled as he passed them and Jihoon snorted. “No, you cannot Miss Phillips, especially considering how awful your wand work is. Do you really think he’d want to witness you poke someones eye out?”

 

Still chuckling, Jihoon turned to Seungcheol who was eyeing him with a peculiar intensity. Raising his eyebrows, Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest. “Spit it out, Choi.”

 

“You know Jihoon,” Seungcheol mused, sounding close to whining. “You never call me.”

 

Jihoon sighed dramatically, having fully expected this kind of response. The two had known each other since Jihoon’s first year at Hogwarts and Seungcheol knew him better than almost anyone. Which meant Seungcheol knew way too much.

 

“I attest to that,” Jihoon argued. He summoned them water bottles and Seungcheol downed half in a single gulp. Jihoon was waiting for the right moment to talk to him. He knew that he would need Seungcheol’s help regarding their plan and inviting him to help teach Soonyoung’s class was the only way to contact him without raising suspicion. Teaching kids was not Jihoon’s forte and he would have never been in the classroom otherwise. Seungcheol on the other hand thrived on young teens attention. 

 

“I’m not even being melodramatic,” Seungcheol countered, wiping the sweat from his brow. A few female students swooned in the corner. Jihoon didn’t want to be the one to break it to them that Seungcheol was as straight as a circle and married to boot. “The last time you used a telephone to call me was when I was at St. Mungo’s with a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder and that was only to ask me if you could have my chocolate frog collection if I died.”

 

“That was a joke,” Jihoon said. “Besides, you know I hate telephones. Bloody confusing those things are.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m always the one calling you. To celebrate birthdays, ask for meet ups, invite to gatherings. Hell, I even had to call you on my own graduation so you would congratulate me.”

 

“I sent flowers!” Jihoon said indignantly.

 

Seungcheol glared at him. “Soonyoung sent flowers. There’s a difference.”

 

Jihoon sighed. “Where is the point in all of this Seungcheol?”

 

“The point is,” Seungcheol glanced around to make sure no one was looking. “That you never call me unless it is very,  _ very _ , important. So what is this urgent news that couldn’t have been relayed through a phone call?”

 

Jihoon surveyed the crowd as well. No one seemed to be watching but Jihoon could never be sure. After his many escapades and adventures during his school years he knew that Hogwarts had ears everywhere and its magical walls held more secrets than anyone knew. “I think you should join Soonyoung and I for a cup of tea in the evening. How does that sound?”

 

There was a questioning glint in Seungcheol’s gaze. He tapped his water bottle against Jihoon’s. “Sounds lovely.”

 

—

 

Tea was served in Soonyoung’s room, since any interruptions would be less likely. His teacher lodgings were small and quaint, a single room with enough space for a bed, desk, table and a pair of chairs. There was a fireplace at the edge of the room which Soonyoung lit with a wave of his wand.

 

A series of photographs were displayed above the mantelpiece; photos of Soonyoung and Jihoon from Hogwarts, a picture at Seungcheol’s wedding, some of him and his mother. There were also small figurines and mementos from previous trips and memories, cramped in each corner as Soonyoung tended to be the more sentimental of the two.

 

“Sorry about the mess,” Soonyoung apologized, flushing in embarrassment. He waved his wand and his things began tidying up. Books placed themselves back on the shelves, student essays were sorted alphabetically and clothes hung themselves up. “Tea?”

 

“Might as well if that’s the farce we’re trying to hold up here,” Seungcheol mused. Jihoon elbowed him as he passed, taking a seat at one of the table chairs, Seungcheol beside him, while Soonyoung perched himself on the edge of the bed. A kettle began to boil in the fireplace.

 

“So what is this really about?” Seungcheol asked, glancing in between the couple. A tea cup landed gently before him. “You know that I can tell if you’re hiding something from a mile away.”

 

“We have a situation,” Jihoon started. He was hesitant to tell Seungcheol the full details. He trusted his friend completely, but the less people knew, the less danger they would be putting others into. “Have you heard about the recent attack?”

 

“Of course,” Seungcheol frowned. He added sugar to his cup and the kettle hovered over the table, pouring water into their cups. Jihoon had instant coffee, needing the caffeine to keep him alert. “It’s all over the papers. Who would have thought that Polaris would do something like that?”

 

Soonyoung shifted uncomfortably. “I have reason to think that Polaris was placed under the Imperius curse and is being framed,” Jihoon said.

 

Seungcheol whispered. “That’s some big accusations. What proof do you have?”

 

“Let’s just say none that I can reveal at this time.”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes narrowed. “What are you two hiding?” He frowned, glancing between the two. 

 

“It’s safer for you not to know at this point,” Jihoon said. When Seungcheol looked determined to argue, Jihoon reached out to grab his hand. “Just trust me Cheol, I’ll tell you later. But not yet. I’m doing this for your safety and Jisoo’s as well.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t seem fully convinced but he backed off. He was always overprotective when it came to his husband. “Fine. But as soon as possible, I want to know all the details.”

 

“Of course,” Jihoon said, though he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold up on his side of the deal.

 

“So what do you need from me?”

 

“I need you to keep in contact with your informants, ask around with the other Hit Wizards if there’s anything you find out regarding the attack or who may have caused it.”

 

“What about the other murder?”

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung exchanged looks. “Someone else was killed?”

 

Seungcheol pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. It was an emergent paper, probably having gone out in the past couple of hours. Neither Jihoon or Soonyoung had seen it. “They found the body this morning. Apparently he’s been dead for a few days. They’re claiming that Polaris was the murderer.”

 

“What?” Soonyoung exclaimed.

 

Jihoon wordlessly showed him the article. Polaris’ face seemed permanently plastered on the front of the paper these days. It seemed a man had been found murdered in his home, killed with the Killing curse. The reason they were blaming it on Polaris was because he had left his mark engraved on the wood floor, just like the previous attack.

 

“Ridiculous, absolutely ludacris!” Soonyoung criedindignantly.

 

“His name is Timothy Dawson. He’s a member of the Ministry of Magic and was running for council later this year. He’s a supporter of Muggles rights and equality for other species.”

 

Jihoon sighed, crushing the paper in his grip. “That explains why he was targeted.”

 

“You think Polaris is targeting Muggle supporters?” Seungcheol said. “So you really think he’s a Death Eater?”

 

“I think a Death Eater is trying to frame Polaris so they can get away with murder.” Jihoon said resolutely. 

 

Seungcheol still didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t voice any of his concerns, as if knowing it would fall on deaf ears. “So, what do you need me to do?”

 

“I need the address of where this man lived. I want to investigate the crime scene.”

 

“Done,” Seungcheol stood, stretching his arms above his head. “I can get you that by tonight.” Then he eyed Jihoon suspiciously. “But don’t be mistaken, I’m not doing this for free. This is you calling in a favor for the Hippogriff incident, alright? Make no mistake this one is on the books.”

 

Jihoon grinned. “No problem. But I still have fifth year, the girls bathroom up my sleeve.”

 

Seungcheol visibly winced. “I really hate when you bring that up.” He hugged both of them before he left the room. 

 

Afterward Soonyoung settled back into the bed, eyeing Jihoon across the room. “What’s this about the girls bathroom?”

 

Jihoon smirked before reaching out to fall into his arms. Soonyoung caught him and the two sank back into the mattress, Soonyoung reaching out to cover them in a blanket. It had been too long since they had last gotten to spend quality time together.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jihoon teased and Soonyoung tickled his ribcage until Jihoon smacked him in the face with a pillow.

 

Laughing, Soonyoung relaxed back in bed, using Jihoon’s arm as a pillow. When he didn’t say anything after a couple of moments Jihoon glanced at him, recognizing that look in his eyes.

 

Jihoon poked him in the side and Soonyoung swatted him away. “What’s wrong?”

 

Soonyoung glanced at him, opened his mouth, and then closed it.

 

Suddenly the afternoon seemed chilly, even though they were snuggled in each other's arms.

 

“I could’ve killed you that night,” Soonyoung finally said, staring at the ceiling.

 

Jihoon forced a smile onto his face even though his heart plummeted. He had been worried about this. Soonyoung was always quick to guilt, quick to quietly take the blame and suffer. “Just because your wand skills seem to improve under the Imperius curse doesn’t mean you could have bested me that easily.”

 

But Soonyoung wasn’t smiling. “I’m serious, Ji. I gave you a concussion and almost blew you up twice. I could’ve killed you and I wouldn’t have known what I had done until I woke up.”

 

Jihoon reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. He had severely underestimated how the attack had effected Soonyoung and it was his fault that he hadn’t severed his worries and guilt sooner. “Listen to me, Kwon Soonyoung. What happened, that wasn’t you. I don’t blame you, and I’m going to make sure that something like that never happens again. I’m fine, I’ve been in rougher spots than a little head wound. We’re going to find out who did this and I’m going to lock their asses so far underneath Azkaban that they’ll never see the light of day again.”

 

Soonyoung smiled, though it was faint. “I love it when you get feisty.”

 

Jihoon winked playfully at him, tangling their legs together and reaching out to tickle the hair at the bottom of his neck.

 

“But Jihoon… Next time-”

 

“There won’t be a next time.”

 

“No, I’m serious,” Soonyoung hushed him. “If there is a next time, for any reason. If at one point we’re at opposite sides of a wand and I can’t control what I’m doing. I want you to stop me. No matter what you have to do, don’t hold back. Because if I wake up and realize that I’ve hurt you again or worse killed you… I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself.” This time it was Soonyoung who forced Jihoon to look him in the eyes. “Do you promise?”

 

Jihoon just nodded before curling up in his arms so he wouldn’t have to continue to look at the guilt swimming in his gaze. He let himself be encased by Soonyoung’s soft breathing, the sound of his heartbeat fluttering in his chest. He may have nodded, but in his heart he made no promises because he didn’t think he would be able to keep it. If one day they were face to face and only one of them would make it out alive, Jihoon already knew what his choice would be.

 

—

 

Later that night Jihoon and Soonyoung both left Hogwarts premises after curfew and Apparated to Hogsmeade. Soonyoung had retired early to finish grading homework while Jihoon had claimed a sick stomach to ditch his protective duty. The wizarding town was quiet, a winter chill in the air. It wasn’t too late in the evening, but the streets were empty even though they were nearing holiday season. It seemed the most recent attacks were affecting everyone.

 

The two stopped in front of a quaint, attractive apothecary. Thistle Do Nicely was a homey brick building with a chimney that sent swirls of different colored smoke into the evening sky. Globes of flickering light hung in the air around the entrance and brightly colored flowers bloomed in the window.

 

Once they stepped inside, they were welcomed by the smell of freshly cut flowers and aloe vera. The interior of the Apothecary shop was dimly lit by candles hanging from the ceiling. Walls lined with shelves filled to the brim with potion and spell items, as well as old looking books and healthy plants. A bell above the door signaled their arrival and Jisoo came out from a back room.

 

“You two are out late,” Jisoo said in amusement, a kind smile already stretching onto his face. He reached out to embrace them each in turn. “Not causing trouble, are you?” 

 

“Would never dream of it,” Jihoon replied with a smile. He hadn’t known Jisoo as long as Seungcheol, but the man was reliable and kind hearted. And after getting to know him, he realized that while he looked gentle, he had the strong backbone needed to be patient while also keep Seungcheol out of trouble. They were a good match.

 

“So what brings you two here tonight? Seungcheol let me know that you two were coming, and while I’m eager to have you, I think both of you are a bit too busy for late night escapades.”

 

Jihoon paused a moment too long and Jisoo’s expression turned concerned. The man was too intuitive for his own good. “It’s about the murders, isn’t it?”

 

“We’re just here for something related to work,” Jihoon said, not wanting to lie to Jisoo.

 

“Nothing to worry about dear, I’m just helping on an Auror case,” Seungcheol said, coming down the stairs. Their apartment was located on the floor above the shop. He was wearing the same matching sweater as Jisoo’s and bunny slippers.

 

Jisoo frowned, not entirely convinced. “This isn’t dangerous, is it?” He asked in concern. 

 

Seungcheol smiled charmingly at his husband. “Not at all. We’ll be in the back room for awhile, you should go to bed first, we’ll probably be up late.”

 

Jisoo watched as Seungcheol ushered them into the back room and Jihoon could still feel his gaze on his back even after they’d closed the door.

 

“You didn’t tell him?” Soonyoung asked out of curiosity.

 

Instead of sitting at the table Seungcheol snuck them out the back door. He sighed, locking the door behind him. “He’d only worry,” he mumbled. “I’d rather he didn’t know about any of this until we had proof.”

 

“Fair enough,” Jihoon said. He stood on Seungcheol’s right, Soonyoung on Seungcheol’s left. “Than shall we go?”

 

Seungcheol nodded and held out his arm. Both of them grabbed onto him and turning on his heel, the three of them Disapparated with a loud crack.

 

—

 

The three of them landed on uneven pavement. The south London streets were dimly lit and a thin drizzle of rain covered the sound of their footsteps. 

 

“Damn, I’m still wearing my slippers,” Seungcheol groaned. He waved his wand and his bunny slippers replaced themselves with neat oxfords. Soonyoung snickered.

 

“You don’t have to come with us,” Jihoon said once they began walking, Seungcheol in the lead.

 

“You two could use another pair of hands. Besides, I can’t let you go two have all the fun without me,” Seungcheol said in amusement. 

 

“Should’ve brought an umbrella,” Soonyoung bemoaned, holding his coat sleeve over his head.

 

“No magic,” Seungcheol warned before he set off. 

 

Soonyoung glared at his back. “Didn’t he just-”

 

Jihoon sighed and pat Soonyoung’s head. “Let it go.”

 

Soonyoung reached out and pulled Jihoon’s coat closer around him before setting off. “You really had to let dad come with us, didn’t you,” he whispered to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon snickered and was thankful Seungcheol was too far away to hear them.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Seungcheol stopped before a quaint, well kept gray stone apartment building. Once Jihoon and Soonyoung had caught up he walked to the front door, and after making sure there were no Muggles about, he whipped out his wand.

 

“ _ Alohamora _ ,” he whispered. The door clicked open and he led the way inside. 

 

Dawson’s apartment was on the third floor. “ _ Partis temporis _ ,” Seungcheol said and the protective enchantments the Ministry had cast separated for them. He opened the lock and after making sure no one else was around, the three stepped inside.

 

“Be careful not to disrupt anything, we can’t get caught and no one from the Ministry can know we were here,” Seungcheol warned.

 

“Yes dad,” Soonyoung grumbled.

 

It was a homey two bedroom flat. Dawson was married with no children so it was obvious they spent their spare money on indulgences. Fur rugs, well kept vintage furniture and a collection of expensive books.

 

“They seemed happy,” Soonyoung said when he passed a picture of the happy couple laughing in front of a fountain in France.

 

“Give me the case details,” Jihoon said, walking around and falling into Auror mode.

 

“So, he was found dead in his bed at ten this morning. It was presumed he was sleeping and hadn’t noticed the killer come into his house. There was no sign of forced entry or self defense. They thought he had been dead for two days.” Seungcheol led them to the bedroom. The king sized bed was still unkempt from where the authorities had removed the body.

 

“Where was his wife?”

 

Seungcheol looked through the man’s closet while Jihoon eyed his book collection. Soonyoung seemed unable to look away from the Polaris mark carved into the floor, the only thing out of place. “On vacation with her sisters. And he had taken a three day weekend, which was why no one noticed he was missing until he didn’t show up to work this morning.”

 

Jihoon looked through his side drawer, but it was just some pictures and documents. “And he was killed by the Killing curse?”

 

“No other possible way. No signs of poison or physical attack. Nothing else was disturbed and the wife said nothing was taken.”

 

Jihoon hummed, taking a long look around the room. “How he did get in?”

 

“The front door?” Seungcheol suggested.

 

“No, doesn’t make any sense…” Jihoon walked slowly around the room before leaving to the main living room. “The man is a high ranking member of the Ministry, he would’ve had high level protection spells around his house that would have at least woken him if the killer entered through the front door.”

 

Something caught his eye and Jihoon paused to run his hand along the top of the kitchen window. “The lock is undone.” With a slight huff he pushed it open and peered outside. “There’s a fire escape on the floor above. The suspect could have climbed down and opened the window or Apparated once he’d undone the lock.”

 

“So he comes through the window, heads straight to the bedroom and kills Dawson without touching or taking anything else, and then leaves,” Seungcheol said. “It sounds like a hit. It’s too systematic to be anything else.”

 

“So was Dawson chosen because he was a Muggle supporter, or is there something else?”

 

Soonyoung came out of the bedroom, seeming to have pulled himself together. “I found a locked drawer,” he said. He led the two to Dawon’s mahogany desk. Nothing looked out of place until Soonyoung touched the desk, muttered a countercharm, and an invisible drawer appeared underneath the desk. “It doesn’t seem like the killer found this.”

 

“ _ Alohamora _ ,” Jihoon said. The drawer didn’t budge. He tried a few other charms and even Soonyoung tried but it didn’t budge. “He must be hiding something very important if he’s using such high level spells-”

 

“Oh move over.” Seungcheol strode over, grabbed a metal paper cutter off the desk, and shoved it in between the drawer and forced it open. “That’s how we do it in the Hit Wizards.”

 

“Brutes,” Jihoon grumbled.

 

Soonyoung ignored their bickering and began to look through the drawers contents. “Propositions for Muggle rights, a list of supporting Ministry officials and wealthy families, resources in the community…”

 

“Keep the papers, there might be a chance someone on those pages will be targeted next,” Jihoon said.

 

“Here’s his schedule book,” Seungcheol flipped through its pages. “He wasn’t supposed to have any meetings that day, though there are a couple of days marked off to meet with O.P. Those initials ring a bell?”

 

Jihoon shook his head, he didn’t recognize it as anyone he knew from the Ministry. 

 

“Look, he’s been to a Polaris show,” Seungcheol said in amusement, pointing to a couple dates marked off.

 

Soonyoung winced, before suddenly pointing to the drawer. “Wait a second, look at this.” He pulled out a manilla folder from the back. He opened it and a couple of Muggle photos slid out.

 

“It looks like Dawson was following someone.” Jihoon picked up one of the photos. It was blurry and badly lit. Jihoon could only identify a slim man dressed in black with a hat pulled low over blonde hair. He glanced at the other photos for more clues, but they were all of a similar person with no identifying features. “We have photos but they don’t tell us anything. You can’t identify anyone from these pictures.”

 

“Objectively, all of this points towards Polaris,” Seungcheol stated calmly, though he looked like he knew the two were ready to argue. “This could be him in the photos.”

 

“Polaris has silver hair, not blonde,” Soonyoung argued.

 

“We’re getting off track,” Jihoon interrupted, mind whirling. “Whoever it is in the photos, we need to think about why Dawson. I understand he has ties to the Muggle community, but why no dark mark? Why was this attack only revealed today, after the Diagon Alley incident?”

 

Seungcheol leaned against the table, scratching his chin in thought. “Maybe they didn’t want the dark mark on their wand? So they could get rid of the evidence?”

 

“It’s to frame Polaris!” Soonyoung exclaimed, looking like he had an epiphany. “Now it makes sense! No one would have believed Polaris was the killer if the death happened on its own, even with the mark. But after the incident no one will think twice.”

 

“Circumstantial,” Seungcheol countered, trying to tone down Soonyoung’s enthusiasm with a rational explanation. “Or because Polaris wanted to get the most difficult target out of the way first. Everyone’s on edge now, it’ll be harder to commit any more murders.”

 

“Or maybe because Dawson was getting too close to their plan,” Soonyoung argued.

 

“He could have been getting close to  _ Polaris _ ,” Seungcheol retaliated.

 

“But just consider it,” Jihoon added, cutting between them. “What if this wasn’t Polaris and someone else?”

 

Seungcheol sighed and mulled over the possibility. “Then whoever it is, they’re methodical, intelligent and organized. They’ve done intensive planning and have probably spent hours in surveillance. And if you’re right, then they have an end goal.”

 

“So we need to find out who this is, what they’re planning, and stop them,” Jihoon said determinedly.

 

Seungcheol still didn’t seemed convinced by them, but knew there was no point in arguing. “I’ll ask my contacts to keep an eye out for other activity, see if they’ve heard anything suspicious.”

 

“I’ll take a look into the people on the list,” Jihoon volunteered, glancing through the files. “I can see if there are any connections between them or why someone might want them dead.”

 

“What can I do?” Soonyoung asked eagerly.

 

“Nothing,” Seungcheol scowled. “You shouldn’t even be here in the first place. You’re a civilian. Go back to Hogwarts, teach your classes and keep your head down. We don’t need anymore targets. Jihoon can keep you filled in.”

 

“Excuse me?” Soonyoung gaped, incredulous. “I’m directly involved in this, I’m being f-”

 

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung before he could spill his secret identity and dragged him out of the room. “Have you lost your mind,” he hissed and Soonyoung had the decency to look guilty. 

 

“I want to help,” Soonyoung pouted, looking put out.

 

Even under immense stress to find the killer, Jihoon was still weak to Soonyoung’s cute acts. He really was whipped. 

 

“You will,” Jihoon said, his tone dropping to something more soothing. “We just won’t tell Seungcheol. I want you to look through the names and see if there were any connections with Polaris. Maybe they went to your shows? I also want you to go through your memories of every Polaris show you’ve done and tell me if you remember seeing anyone acting strange, or if they came to multiple shows. The culprit could have been following you around.”

 

Soonyoung nodded seriously. “Yes sir!”

 

Jihoon smothered a chuckle as Seungcheol came out of the room, glancing at them strangely. “Are you two done with the whispering? Can we get going? I want to get back before Jisoo starts getting worried.”

 

“He probably already is, it’s in his nature,” Soonyoung commented. The three of them left through the front door, relocking it and making sure nothing was out of place before Apparating back.

 

—

 

The next couple days were busy but uneventful. Jihoon poured over the paperwork they found at Dawson’s house, hiding the files under a charmed box under his bed when the goon squad would check up on him. Jihoon looked into every name and every detail about Dawson but nothing stood out. A lot of people on the list had reasons to be targeted by Voldemort’s followers but they were still no closer to finding out who was framing Polaris than before.

 

That was one of the difficulties the Ministry of Magic was alco facing in tracking down Voldemort’s Death Eaters. The accomplices hid their identities not just from the public but also from each other. And it didn’t help that they were putting normal witches and wizards under the Imperius curse. There was too much to look into and Jihoon didn’t even have the Auror office resources to help him.

 

The lack of leads was starting to make Jihoon feel hopeless. I didn’t help that he was also stuck at Hogwartswithout proper search tools and chances to go out in the field for more clues. Just as he gave up for the night and began getting ready for bed, he received a request for contact through his room’s fireplace.

 

Jihoon peered into the fiery embers, the coals burning bright in the dimly lit room. Almost immediately Seungcheol’s chiseled face appeared among the flames.

 

“Please tell me you have news,” Jihoon asked, making sure his door was locked.

 

Seungcheol looked grim. “Unfortunately, it’s bad news. There’s been another murder.”

 

“Bloody hell,” Jihoon grumbled, leaning on his heels. They were gathering a large body count. “Who was it this time?”

 

“His name was Neil Felton. He was a part of the International Magical Office of Law.”

 

Jihoon recognized the name from the list they had found in Dawson’s room. “And let me guess, he was working on Muggle rights.”

 

Seungcheol smiled dryly. “Close. He was working with other international offices to export any targeted muggleborn families and get them protection and aid.”

 

Jihoon ran his hand through his hair in frustration and began to pace around his room. Now that there were two dead there was a clear connection forming and Jihoon knew other people were in danger. “Should we try to warn the others on the list? They could targeted next.”

 

“And say what? We don’t have any proof.”

 

“We need to do something,” Jihoon growled.

 

“We are,” Seungcheol said smoothly. “But getting ahead of ourselves and inciting panic won’t help.”

 

Jihoon felt like ripping his hair out. “You’re right, I’m sorry Seungcheol, I’m just frustrated.” Jihoon sighed. “It’s just, I’ve looked and looked and looked! There’s nothing signifying who’s behind this and there’s no knowing when they’re going to strike again. I’m stuck here like a sitting duck being forced to watch while people are dying and I can’t do anything.”

 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol’s voice was calming over the crackling of the fire. “You’re doing everything you can. And until we find out if Polaris really is responsible or not, it’s better to keep you protected and out of harm's way. Besides… Hogwarts is probably the best place for you right now.”

 

Jihoon turned towards the fire, frowning. “I’m being held captive.”

 

“Now you’re just being overdramatic,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “What I mean is that with everything going on right now, and all the Muggle supporters and Muggleborns being targeted,  it’s good that you’re safe at school. Everyone knows who you are and who you fraternize with. As a Blood Traitor you’re in as much danger as me and Soonyoung as Muggleborns. Maybe if they’re killing important figures it’s best that you’re out of the line of fire.”

 

“More of a reason why I shouldn’t be sitting here and I should be out there doing something!” Jihoon snapped.

 

Seungcheol sighed, sounding exhausted. Jihoon was suddenly reminded that Seungcheol had his own job and his own family and yet here he was late at night still trying to help him out. “You are, in your own way. We’re going to find the guy who’s doing this and stop him.”

 

“I want to see the murder scene tonight,” Jihoon said, still itching with anxiety. “The fresher the better. Can I come now?”

 

“We’ll have to make it quick, I have a breakfast date early tomorrow,” Seungcheol said.

 

“I’ll try not to interrupt your marriage duties. I’ll get Soonyoung to meet us there.” Jihoon stood, going to grab his coat and scarf, before he paused. “By the way, before you go Seungcheol. When did the murder happen?”

 

“Midday, but they didn’t find the body until tonight.”

 

“Let me make a call quick,” Jihoon said. He ended the spell with Seungcheol before quickly throwing some floo powder into the fireplace. 

 

As much as Jihoon trusted Soonyoung, a thought had been bugging him for the past couple days. What if Soonyoung was still under the Imperius curse and was committing these murders? It hadn’t occurred to him at first, but it was a possibility Jihoon had to consider. The fact that the murder had happened during the day was a good sign, Soonyoung had been with his mother all day. 

 

“Hello Mrs. Kwon!” Jihoon said when the older woman’s face appeared in the fireplace. Soonyoung’s mother was a pretty woman with a round face, thin aging lines and mischievous eyes she’d obviously passed onto her son. She was nothing like Jihoon’s own mother who he had never seen smile so kindly.

 

“My dearest Jihoon,” she gushed, looking pleased to see him. Ever since he and Soonyoung had gotten together she had basically adopted him as her own child and since they he’d spent every holiday at the Kwon’s. Even though they were Muggle’s and were a non magical household, Jihoon felt like there was still more magic in their tiny cottage then Jihoon’s own three story manor at home. “What has you calling so late? Is Soonyoung causing you trouble?”

 

“He wouldn’t dare,” Jihoon said with a grin, his cheeks warm. “I just had a quick question for you.”

 

“Of course dear, anything for you.”

 

Jihoon held his breath, trying to calm the anxieties bubbling in his stomach. “Soonyoung came by earlier. Did he happen to leave his winter scarf? He swears he can’t find it.”

 

Mrs. Kwon looked thoughtful. “He left in a hurry, that’s probably why. I was going to send it by owl post in the morning.”

 

“He left early?” Jihoon leaned forward, beginning to gnaw on his lip. “Why was that?”

 

“He only stayed for breakfast and then split rather fast. He said he had a class he was teaching and needed to be back at Hogwarts.”

 

Jihoon tried to keep his expression impassive as to not worry the poor woman. “Right, I must have forgotten. That’s all for now mother, I’ll tell him you’re sending it! Have a good night.”

 

“You too dear, and Jihoon?” Once he had turned back she smiled gently at him. Her words were warmer than the fire. “Soonyoung told me how stressed you’ve been and I can see it in your face. Try to relax honey, I know how difficult your job must be right now but you’re going to get through this. You’re doing a wonderful job, but you need to rest as well.”

 

Jihoon felt his eyes prickle with tears but willed himself not to cry. It was almost painful how Mrs. Kwon always knew what he needed to hear. He didn’t think his own mother had ever said such kind words. “Yes, Mrs. Kwon. You too, stay safe.”

 

—

 

Jihoon sent a quick floo network message to Soonyoung as well, curt and to the point telling him to meet him at Seungcheol’s. Soonyoung seemed worried by his cold attitude but Jihoon didn’t explain, they needed to talk it over in person.

 

Instead he took the long pathway to the Owlery by himself, borrowed broom on his shoulder. He was taking different ways out of Hogwarts in case any of the Aurors happened to be suspicious of him. He was just climbing out of one of the upper windows when the doors opened beneath him.

 

Jihoon whirled around, caught red handed.

 

“Jihoon, why are you climbing out of the window?” Hansol asked, staring up at him strangely. Seungkwan stood beside him, clutching a letter in his hand.

 

“You do realize we’re at the top of the West Tower, correct?” Seungkwan added. It was hard not to detect the sarcasm in his tone as Seungkwan usually had a bit of cheek in everything he said.

 

Jihoon tried to secretly hide his broom behind his back. “Yes, I do realize that Mr. Boo.” He pulled out his Prefect tone, in hopes that he could intimidate the two. “What are you two doing out so late? It’s past curfew.”

 

“I was sending a letter to my parents to let them know how I’m doing,” Seungkwan said steadily, looking unintimidated at realizing that they wasn’t the only one breaking curfew. “You however don’t look like you have a letter, or an owl.”

 

Jihoon’s jaw clenched. Before he could respond the two were hurrying up the stairs toward him. Jihoon tried to hide his broom but they had already caught him.

 

“Are you sneaking out?” Hansol said in surprise.

 

“I-... That might be what it looks like but it is absolutely not-”

 

“Are you investigating the Polaris incident?” Seungkwan piped up.

 

Hansol’s face lit up. “Can we help?”

 

Jihoon gaped at the pair of them. “Absolutely not!” He finally forced from his mouth. “You two are still students. You should be in your beds sleeping right now!”

 

“We’re seventh years, we can use magic!” Seungkwan said, brandishing his wand dramatically. “We’re both skilled wizards ready to fight against bad Death Eaters!”

 

Jihoon started, aghast. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit two students while they searched a dead woman’s house for clues.

 

“If you don’t let us come I’ll go and tell everyone you’re trying to leave,” Hansol threatened in a strangely calm voice.

 

“Do not make me obliviate you two,” Jihoon warned.

 

Seungkwan switched into a running stance. “Can’t obliviate the both of us! I’ll scream and the whole Auror security will come running!”

 

Jihoon’s glare was stern. “Do not underestimate my abilities in disarming two seventh year students.”

 

Neither seemed intimidated and rather the duo gave him the most pitiful looks they could muster. Jihoon felt his resolve crumbling. “Alright, fine. You two can come.” Jihoon allowed and the two let out eager whoops of excitement, high fiving eaching other. “But! You have to promise to behave and listen to everything I say. This shouldn’t be a dangerous mission but if anything happens I need you two to follow my orders, no matter what they are,” Jihoon warned. 

 

“Yes sir!” Seungkwan and Hansol exclaimed. Jihoon was already regretting everything.

 

Rubbing his temples, Jihoon pulled his broom from behind his back. “Can either of you fly?”

 

—

 

Luckily Hansol was on the Quidditch team so Jihoon summoned his broom and they flew to the outskirts of the school premises, just far enough so that they could land, stash their brooms, and Jihoon could Apparate them the rest of the way.

 

“Who are the kids?” Seungcheol said, letting them inside the Apothecary and eyeing Seungkwan and Hansol in confusion.

 

“I couldn’t get rid of them,” Jihoon grumbled.

 

“I’m Seungkwan! And this is Hansol,” Seungkwan said eagerly, the two grinning brightly.

 

“I thought this was an eighteen and older kind of thing,” Seungcheol mumbled to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon pointed at the pairs overzealous faces. He had a feeling they would try to cry if he sent them home. “You want to be the one to break it to them?”

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Soonyoung gasped, running through the door minutes later. His cheeks were red from the cold and his hair was windswept. “But there’s bad news.” He threw the paper he was grasping onto the table.

 

The headline read,  **POLARIS ON A SPREE: Third murder in a week!** The most recent victim was the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Rosmerta Vaughorn. The estimated time of death was only a couple of hours ago.

 

“They’re moving fast,” Jihoon commented, pouring over the article.

 

“Two murders in a day?” Hansol said in concern. Jihoon had given the limited details on the case and then threatened the two with expulsion and a very painful death if they told anyone else. However the two seemed far too interested and excited at the prospect of finding a murderer that Jihoon was pretty sure he needn’t worry.

 

“We’ll have to split up,” Jihoon said. He eyed the group before biting his lip. “Soonyoung and Seungcheol can go see Felton’s apartment and I’ll take the kids and look into Vaughorn.”

 

“What? Why? I want to go with you,” Soonyoung said, a pout forming on his face as he went to grab onto Jihoon’s arm.

 

“I’ve never seen Professor Kwon this clingy,” Seungkwan whispered.

 

“It’s kind of disgusting,” Hansol commented.

 

Jihoon glared at the two before directing his stare at Soonyoung, who didn’t budge. “I dragged the kids along with me, I can’t make Seungcheol babysit.”

 

“I resent that, we’re practically adults,” Seungkwan countered.

 

“Just because you’re seventeen doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want,” Jihoon snapped at the two of them. “And I don’t want either of you two even thinking of raising a wand. You still have the trace on you and if the Ministry gets word of what we’re doing we’re all going to be in trouble.”

 

“I hope you three have a great time,” Seungcheol said with an uneasy smile, peeling Soonyoung off of Jihoon’s arm. His grip was quite tight so it took a few seconds.

 

Before they split up Jihoon pulled Seungcheol to the side. “Keep a close watch on him,” he said, glancing in Soonyoung’s direction. He still needed to talk to him but it would need to be private. He could trust Seungcheol to watch him until then.

 

“Want to tell me why?” Seungcheol asked, a frown on his face. “I’m not entirely convinced by how you split us up. A week ago you would’ve thrown the Minister of Magic on me if you could have private time with Soonyoung.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Just keep an eye, will you?”

 

The groups went their separate ways reluctantly, though the reluctance was mostly on Soonyoung’s part at having to endure the sudden cold shoulder from his boyfriend. Jihoon Apparated himself, Seungkwan and Hansol to a location a couple of streets away from Vaughorn’s apartment.

 

“Now, I want you two to be very careful, there may be Ministry workers around since this case was the most recent.”

 

“Aren’t you an Auror? You work for the Ministry,” Seungkwan said.

 

“It’s complicated,” Jihoon winced. “I shouldn't be working on this case. Now hush and stay close. If I get caught dragging two Hogwarts students out of bed at night I’m most definitely losing my job.”

 

There were protective enchantments around the house which Jihoon didn’t want to disrupt, in case anyone returned, so he Apparated the two to a neighboring rooftop and they hopped over. Luckily Vaughorn’s apartment had a skylight and so with a flick of his wand Jihoon undid the latch and climbed in first.

 

The apartment was dark so Jihoon cast a couple of balls of light to fan out across the room. “Don’t touch anything. Let me know if you find anything,” Jihoon ordered.

 

Since the murder had only been discovered a few hours ago the crime scene was intact. Like the other murder it was rather undisturbed. Jihoon assumed the murderer had probably gone through the same entrance they had come through, and like the previous murder nothing was out of place and nothing seemed to be missing. 

 

The bedsheets in the bedroom were pulled away where the body had been removed. It was almost identical to the other murder.

 

The boys were combing through the room, though no one seemed to know what they were looking for. Jihoon wasn’t sure. He knew who the suspects were targeting, but almost nothing was left behind and it was hard to find any sign of who they were targeting text. What Jihoon did know was that her name was not on the list he had found in the drawer. Which meant either Vaughorn and Dawson didn’t know each other, or it was a secret that they did.

 

“What are we looking for?” Seungkwan asked after coming up empty handed.

 

“Anything to reveal who the killer is. A hair lock, a clothing fiber, footprint.” Even as Jihoon was speaking he didn’t have any confidence they would find something. This killer was too good.

 

“I found this,” Hansol said. He was pointing to a small ticket hanging out of a book. Jihoon peered closer and recognized it as a Polaris momento, something he passed out as a memory after the performance. 

 

It didn’t help Soonyoung’s alibi but it seemed like both victims had attended a Polaris show and it was the only connection they had.

 

“I should tell Soonyoung and Seungcheol to take a look and see if Felton went to a Polaris performance as well. It could be where the killer is finding his victims.” Jihoon walked over to the fireplace, picked up a bit of floo powder and threw it onto the grill.

 

“Or where Polaris is finding his victims,” Hansol said. Jihoon ignored him.

 

Seungcheol’s face appeared a couple of moments later. “Anything?”

 

“Nothing to tell us anything about the killer,” Jihoon said, disappointed. “He’s methodical, that’s clear. Almost the same as the previous attack. Never leaves any clues. He catches them unaware and they don’t even have a chance.”

 

“It’s the same for us,” Seungcheol said. “We couldn’t find any clues but Felton was killed in the same way as the others.”

 

“Can you take a look around and tell me if he went to a Polaris performance? Vaughorn has a ticket from the show.”

 

There was some shuffling before he reappeared. “Soonyoung found it in his wallet on the table. Are you sure Polaris isn’t leaving this behind as some type of signature?’

 

“I don’t think so,” Jihoon said just as Soonyoung yelled, “Absolutely not!” In the background. “I think it’s rather where the killer could be finding their targets, or where these people are meeting. Everyone knows Polaris supports Muggle rights. It could be why they targeted him in the first place. They wanted to kill as many Muggle supporters as they could.”

 

“Possible theory, still no evidence,” Seungcheol pointed out. 

 

Jihoon sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, all they had was theories. Nothing solid that they could bring to the Ministry. “We’ll just have to keep digging.”

 

“Let me know if you find anything else. We’ll meet back at the house,” Seungcheol said before his face disappeared into the fire.

 

Jihoon was just about to do another sweep of the house when something shiny caught his eye. He leaned down into the fireplace and pulled a small, silver wrist cuff from the ashes. It was painted emerald green with a white albino snake circling a smoking potions bottle. 

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but think it looked familiar, like he had seen the signature before. He glanced around the room but the insignia didn’t match anything Vaughorn owned.

 

“What’s that?” Hansol asked, coming over.

 

“No idea,” Jihoon commented, flipping the cuff over in his hand. “But it might actually belong to the killer.” He began pacing again. “They could have escaped using the Floo network. The Ministry probably blocked it off afterward, but past uses are untraceable.” 

 

Jihoon was just about to suggest they head back and show it to the others when there was a small pop above them. The group turned and Jihoon was stunned when he saw a shadow hanging over them from the sky light.

 

There was a split second in which no one moved, all frozen in surprise, before the figure took off in the opposite direction, jumping back over the rooftops and running away.

 

“Call Seungcheol!” Jihoon snapped, pulling his wand free and in an instant Disapparating onto the rooftop across the building and setting chase.

 

Jihoon was fast but his target was just as agile. He was a tall, thin man, dressed in black and shrouded in darkness. Jihoon couldn’t get a good look at him because he was moving too fast. He jumped swiftly from house to house and Jihoon was worried the man would get away if he didn’t do something fast.

 

In a wild effort, he threw out a spell, more for show than anything. It missed wildly but the man faltered, ducking low and slowing his pace to risk a glance behind him.

 

Jihoon Disapparated before reappearing behind him. He grabbed onto the man’s coak and the two slipped off the edge of the building. The suspect tried to escape, half Apparting, but Jihoon held onto him and they hit the ground rather hard.

 

Winded, Jihoon rolled away, coughing and knowing he would feel the bruises in the morning. He lifted his wand just in time to block the suspect’s spell flying his way. They exchanged blows and Jihoon was glad that no Muggles seemed to be anywhere near their vicinity.

 

The man wasn’t just agile but also quite skilled in spellwork. His wrist movements were well practiced and he used a wide array of spells and curses. Jihoon was evenly matched so he knew he would need to think of something quick if he wished to catch him.

 

Jihoon rapidly analyzed his opponent, noticing he used quick spells to gain to the upper hand, so Jihoon let him think he was winning. He let a few spells get by his defenses, deflected some into the walls or ground around him, and allowed himself to be backed into a corner as his opponent came closer and closer.

 

Suddenly the man’s feet buckled underneath him as the pavement sucked his legs into the ground, Jihoon’s nonverbal  _ Orbis _ spell catching him off guard. Jihoon acted quickly, throwing out a magical net which wrapped around the man’s body and sent his wand flying from a disarming spell. Jihoon tugged on his wand while the man was pulled deeper into the ground until his whole lower body was encased.

 

Huffing, Jihoon stepped closer, wand at the ready. “ _ Lumos _ .”

 

His wand tip lit up the man’s face as he struggled. 

 

Jihoon didn’t recognize him.

 

He was thin and bony, looking in his late thirties with skin incredibly pale, matching white blonde hair and stark green eyes which were narrowed in anger. Looking closer, Jihoon could see the missing cuff from his shirt.

 

“Who are you,” Jihoon demanded, standing over him.

 

The man merely hissed in response, baring his teeth.

 

“It’s over,” Jihoon said. “I’ve caught you. Help me, and I’ll make your stay at Azkaban a little more bearable.”

 

The man still didn’t respond, looking at Jihoon like he could kill him with glares alone. Frustrated, Jihoon stepped forward and pointed his wand in between his eyes. The man didn’t flinch. “Who are you working for? Why did you kill those people?” Jihoon asked. “Why are you framing Polaris?”

But the mystery suspect remained mute. Jihoon scowled, trying to tame his temper. This man was the first lead they had gotten and Jihoon couldn’t ruin this chance. He needed to get them off the streets so he could interrogate him properly.

“You caught him!” Jihoon looked at Seungkwan’s exclamation. The other four were running towards him, Seungcheol at the head.

Jihoon was just about to say he was going to bring him back to Ministry headquarters now that he had solid proof and would need Auror resources to interrogate him, when Soonyoung yelled out a warning to duck.

A blue light lit up the night as Jihoon dove to the ground. A red stunning spell flew over his head from Seungcheol. But the  _ Reducto  _ curse hadn’t been intended for Jihoon and instead hit the Death Eater square in the back and turned him into fine dust.

A couple more curses flew over Jihoon’s head before Seungcheol ran past, darting after the fleeing subject. Jihoon only saw a dark burly figure sprinting in the opposite direction.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung gasped, coming to his side. He looked like he just had a heart attack.

“Fine,” Jihoon said curtly, coming to his feet and brushing off Soonyoung’s concern. He stopped Seungkwan and Hansol as they tried to run past. “Don’t even think about it,” he snapped at them. “You two stay here with Soonyoung, I’m going after them-”

“No you will not!” Soonyoung argued, grabbing his arm before he could run off. “Jihoon that man almost killed you!”

“And he just killed my only suspect!” Jihoon cried, yanking his arm out of his hold. “We can’t let him get away!”

Before the two could fight any further, Seungcheol came jogging around the corner. “He’s gone, I couldn’t follow him.”

Jihoon swore, slamming his fist against a nearby wall and feeling his knuckles throb from the impact. 

Seungcheol stared at him in surprise. “Whoa, you okay?” He asked warily. Jihoon didn’t usually lose his temper like this.

“My only suspect was just turned into powder and we’re no closer than we ever were to catching this bastard!” Jihoon growled. “Do you think I’m okay?”

Seungcheol chose not to answer his question, instead looking deeply concerned. “Well, if there’s one thing that we do know is that this guy’s not working alone. We’re looking for a team.”

—

On their way back to Thistle Do Nicely they all seemed a bit depressed over another dead end. Jihoon was brooding in the back while Soonyoung flit anxiously around him.

“Good news is we have a lead,” Seungcheol said as brightly as he could manage.

“Our lead is dead in a pile of ashes and we have another killer on the loose.” Jihoon seemed determined to be bitter. “We’re no closer to the truth than we were earlier.”

“We still have this!” Seungkwan offered, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. He pulled out the cufflink Jihoon had found out of his pocket. “Have you seen this sign before?”

Seungcheol looked at it closely, eyebrows furrowed. “Actually, I think I have,” he said. “When I stayed over with Jeonghan during Christmas break many years ago. It’s his family’s crest.”

There was a long, drawn out pause. “Well, I mean, not exactly Jeonghan’s,” Seungcheol said quickly before anyone could get the wrong idea. “It’s his uncle’s sigil. There are three branches off the main Yoon family for the current heads three children. The first born is Jeonghan’s uncle who is part of the main family, then Jeonghan’s father, and Jisoo’s mother.”

The Yoon’s, like the Lee’s, were a very well established and filthy rich Pure-blood family. Jihoon wasn’t surprised that there was some support for the Dark Lord in his family. Jihoon wouldn’t even have been surprised if he found out his own parents were sending their support to Voldemort.

“So whoever these people are, they’re related to the Yoon family.” Jihoon sighed in desperation. “Now I can’t go to Jeonghan unless I have complete and utter proof,” he moaned. He had already been wary of going to Jeonghan since he had been adamant on Jihoon staying away from this case, but now there was no way he could go to Jeonghan and accuse his family of treason without solid proof.

Jeonghan had his own weird relationship with his family but that didn’t mean he would take kindly to them being accused of murder.

“It’s a lead,” Seungcheol said soothingly. “And we have his wand.” He pulled out the wand they had found belonging to the culprit. “I can talk to my contacts, figure out who this belonged to and maybe we can get an identification through that.”

Jihoon nodded miserably, still brooding. Once they arrived back at the store Seungcheol offered them to come inside but Jihoon said they should probably get back to the castle since it was so late.

“I’ll message you as soon as I find anything out,” Seungcheol promised.

The remaining four of them Apparated, then flew the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Seungkwan was practically falling asleep on his broom while Hansol seemed peaceful flying over the castle grounds. Jihoon was still burning like a dark storm and Soonyoung seemed unsure of how to remedy his temper.

The pair dropped the students off at their prospective dormatires, making sure they promised to keep the nights activities a secret, before they made their way to the teachers dorms. 

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung walked Jihoon into his room, trailing behind him uncertainty.

Once they were inside Jihoon quickly held up his hand, shushing him. He shut the door behind them before steeling his nerves. “Where were today after you left your mom’s house?”

“Huh?” Soonyoung looked surprised at the sudden change in conversation. “I came back to the castle by dinner, you know that.”

“Your left early and I didn’t see you in between,” Jihoon said. “I talked to your mother.”

Soonyoung looked shocked at the accusation. Jihoon could see his temper flaring. “Are you going behind my back now? You don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I’m asking a rational question to make sure that you aren’t still under the Imperius curse,” Jihoon countered, trying to sound as calm as he could.

“Well, I’m not,” Soonyoung growled, irritation leaking into his tone. “And you could’ve found that out if you  _ talked to me _ , instead of investigating me. You don’t need to treat me like one of your suspects.”

“Just answer the question!”

Soonyoung let out a frustrated growl. “I was… Practicing some spells,” he finally admitted, simmering in anger.

“What kind of spells?” Jihoon asked suspiciously.

“Am I being interrogated?” Soonyoung asked. “Because if so, you might as well call the Ministry and turn me in yourself.”

“I need you to answer the questions, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said bluntly. “There’s a murderer out there and I need to make sure it’s not you. Have you recently lost consciousness at all?”

Soonyoung seemed shocked. Jihoon hadn’t meant for his questioning to be so harsh but there was no taking it back now. Soonyoung’s lips slowly pressed together into a thin line. “No, I’ve been completely myself since the attack. I would have told you if that hadn’t been the case.” Then, finally, he admitted, “I was practicing a new performance for Polaris.”

Jihoon crushed his hands together. “You know you can’t continue to perform as Polaris! We spoke about this! No one can know who Polaris is!”

“I know!” Soonyoung threw his hands into the air in surrender. “I know that. I just can’t help it… Polaris was the thing that let me escape from all this sadness and shit that’s going on right now and let me forget... I just needed a couple hours to take a break-”

“You know if anyone saw you you could have been arrested, right?” Jihoon argued, trying to make him see his own point of view. “You’re being framed for murder, this is not a game.”

“I know, I know!” Soonyoung frustratedly ran his hands through his hair, glaring at the ground.

Jihoon breathed out heavily through his nose, trying to gather his emotions. He hadn’t meant to go off on Soonyoung but this was too important a matter to beat around the bush. “No one can collaborate your alibi?” He finally asked.

Soonyoung’s face was terribly blank, all the previous anger and irritation removed until there was nothing left. “... No.”

Jihoon just shook his head, reaching up to tiredly rub at his eyes. “At least I know that you weren’t either of the attackers today,” he sighed. When Soonyoung didn’t respond Jihoon just pointed towards the door. “Go to bed. We’ll talk about this more tomorrow.”

Soonyoung hesitated in the doorway. They almost always kissed before they said goodbye, a habit of theirs, but instead Soonyoung merely turned away and left the room. Jihoon stared at the closed door wistfully before getting ready for bed. They’d fix this in the morning, he told himself, but for now he needed to sleep.

Jihoon was just about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. He frowned, wondering if it was Soonyoung coming back to apologize.

Instead it was Wonwoo, staring at him imploringly when he opened the door. There was an unimpressed look in his eyes. “Why hello there Jihoon. Fancy seeing you actually in your own room.”

Jihoon was at a loss of what to say.

Wonwoo brushed past him, waving his wand. A kettle hung itself in the fire and two teacups floated through the air and landed on the small table. He pulled up a seat and another unfolded itself from the wall and placed itself next to him.

“You do realize you’re under protective custody, correct?” Wonwoo said, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. “Sidelined, being babysat, call it whatever you will. But you are aware that you are ordered to be inside Hogwarts where the Aurors can protect you?”

“I was in the library?” Jihoon wished his words didn’t sound so uncertain. He was usually quite the smooth liar but Wonwoo had caught him so off guard he wasn’t sure how to react.

“Nope, try again. I was just there and you certainly weren’t.” Wonwoo put his glasses back on and stared at him severely. “Nowhere to be found…”

“Alright, I wasn't in the library,” Jihoon admitted, realizing he wouldn’t be able to get past Wonwoo. “I was out. With Soonyoung.” Wonwoo let him continue, peering at him suspiciously. “We needed a break so we went down to Hogsmeade and had a few drinks.”

“Drinks?” Wonwoo sniffed the air. “Must not have had many.”

“As in Butterbeer,” Jihoon lied quickly. “Soonyoung has class tomorrow so we couldn’t drink alcohol.”

“Hm.” Wonwoo still didn’t seemed convinced. “And someone can collaborate this statement?”

“Seungcheol, he was there too.”

Wonwoo merely continued to watch him with a frown. “I’m sorry,” Jihoon finally said, trying to put as much earnesty in his tone as he could. “Please don’t tell any of the Aurors. I’m just getting tired of staying here, this place is driving me nuts. I should be out there with you guys trying to solve this case.”

Wonwoo softened. They’d known each other since their first year of school and Wonwoo knew how much Jihoon preferred to be in the thick of things, always active and involved. Jihoon felt awful lying to his friend but he didn't want him involved and in danger. “You’re doing exactly what we need you to do doing. No one has attacked you yet but we still can’t be sure how you’re involved. You’ve heard about the three murders I’m sure,” Wonwoo said and Jihoon nodded in response. “We have to make sure that you don’t become one of those bodies.”

“I can protect myself!” Jihoon argued.

“Jihoon, the victims were three aged and well practiced witches and wizards. They were killed before they even knew they were in danger. Please, just let us do our job and protect you.”

Jihoon grit his teeth but backed off. There was no point in arguing. He knew that deep down no matter what Wonwoo said, he needed to be doing something to help.

Wonwoo stood up. “I didn’t tell anyone I couldn't find you,” he admitted, surprising Jihoon. It was a testament to their friendship. “And I’ll keep it that way. But if I find you sneaking out again I’ll go straight to Percival or Jeonghan and they’re going to lock you up somewhere not as nice as here. Just spend some time with Soonyoung and catch up with a good book or something.”

Jihoon nearly scoffed. Like he would spend his time reading when he could be finding the people who had framed Polaris for murder. Instead he bit out, “Of course. Thanks Wonwoo.”

\--

After Wonwoo left, Jihoon fell asleep easily. The day had been long and stressful and Jihoon needed his rest if they were going to look into more leads the morning. No matter what anyone said, Jihoon was not going to sit back while an attack was being warred. There were important people he needed to protect.

It was a rough night for weather at Hogwarts. Storm clouds brewed overhead and a thick blanket of heavy clouds descended from the skies and fog spread across the school grounds. Cold rain fell in sheets onto the rooftops of the castle and loud, booming thunder loomed in the distance.

Jihoon’s figure was curled up underneath blankets, unmoving as his window on the third floor silently slid open. A hooded figure slipped carefully into the room, wand held aloft as he walked toward the bed.

Very careful the hooded man, dripping water onto the rug, pulled back the blankets.

A stunning spell sent the man flying backwards, hitting the desk and throwing quills and paper onto the ground. Jihoon threw off the covers, wand held aloft.

“I learned to place intruder spells on my windows, thanks to people like you,” Jihoon growled, throwing on his glasses and moving closer.

But it seemed the man had reflected the spell somehow because he leapt forward all of a sudden and caught Jihoon around the ankles, sending him toppling to the ground. Jihoon’s wand slipped from his fingers when he landed on his side. He scrambled for it but the man jumped onto his back, forcing him to the ground with his weight and shoving his head into the floor. Jihoon heard his glasses crack, breaking against the hardwood floor.

“Go to bed now, and you won’t remember anything in the morning,” the man’s gruff voice snarled. He grabbed Jihoon around the neck and began to squeeze.

Jihoon jerked violently, gasping for air as his airway was blocked. He tried to get to his feet and thrown the man off but he was much larger and stronger, his weight holding Jihoon down and preventing him from moving. He tried desperately to reach for his wand, only a finger width out of his reach. 

There was a soft knock on the door. Both eyes went towards the door. “Ji, are you awake?” Soonyoung’s careful voice from the hallway filled the suddenly silent room. “I wanted to talk.”

Jihoon felt a slight groan escape from his lips but the man only tightened his grip. Black spots were beginning to dot his vision. In one last effort he kicked out his leg and it hit a standing lamp, sending the piece of furniture crashing to the ground.

“Are you okay-” Soonyoung asked, opening the door and his voice died at the scene he saw. The lantern he was holding slipped from his fingers and shattered.

“Let go of him!” Soonyoung bellowed only a millisecond later. He seemed not to have his wand because instead of casting a spell he sprinted across the room, bare feet on broken glass, to tackle the man.

The hands left Jihoon’s neck as the weight was thrown off of him and Jihoon crawled away, coughing violently. The lack of oxygen was making the world spin as his fingers scrambled to grab for his wand.

Behind him the mystery man and Soonyoung were grappling on the floor. Soonyoung was trying to wrestle the wand from the man’s grasp while bright angry sparks flew from the tip of his wand. The man tried to kick him off but Soonyoung held on persistently. 

A stray spell went off and crashed into the bookshelf, which shook mightily before toppling over. The two barely managed to roll out of the way before getting crushed. 

The man gathered his strength in the moment of confusion and punched Soonyoung in the face, ripping his wand out of his grip. He jumped to his feet, mouth open in a curse directed at Soonyoung, at the same moment Jihoon lifted his wand.

“ _ Expluso! _ ” Jihoon croaked out. A burst of blue light erupted from his wand and blasted the man off his feet, the force sending him crashing through the open window and down three stories.

Jihoon collapsed into a coughing fit, leaning on the ground and taking agonizing breaths to fill his burning lungs with air. Picking himself off the ground Soonyoung ran over to his side.  “Merlin’s beard,” he said quietly, dropping onto his knees to take in the sight of Jihoon’s heavily bruised neck. “Deep breaths, you’re gonna be okay.”

Margaret Flemming came into view in the doorway, eyes bulging in surprise at the destroyed room and their two bruised figures.

“He went out the window!” Soonyoung yelled and after a pause the Auror disappeared around the corner, calling out for help as she set chase.

Jihoon just let his eyes close, focusing on each agonizing breath as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around him and whispered that everything was going to be okay softly in his ear.

—

They were escorted to the infirmary where Jihoon and Soonyoung were treated for their wounds. “This is going to hurt,” the Healer warned before she began pulling out the glass shards from Soonyoung’s feet.

The two were sitting next to each other on a cot, Soonyoung having refused to be separated. Jihoon reached out to grab Soonyoung’s hand as she began. Soonyoung smiled in between gritting his teeth in pain.

Afterwards the Healer applied some Dittany and knit his feet back together, before treating Jihoon’s neck bruise with a clear paste. “Apply twice a day until it’s gone,” she said, handing him the tube.

Soonyoung gripped the tube tightly in his free hand, looking tensely at his lap. Jihoon sat quietly beside him, unsure of what to say.

“Let me see your eye,” Jihoon said quietly, voice still a bit raspy. 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing,” Soonyoung said, leaning away, but Jihoon grabbed him by his chin and forced him to turn his head.

“That’s gonna be pretty purple in a couple of hours,” Jihoon said, taking the tube gently from Soonyoung’s hands, opening it and placing a couple of dabs around his left eye.

Soonyoung’s lips were pressed tightly together and after a moment Jihoon realized he was staring intently at the dark bruising around his neck. He couldn’t seem to look away.

Jihoon reached up to pull his jacket closer around his neck. “It’s fine, Soonyoung. It’ll get better.” He murmured comfortingly.

“I should have been there,” Soonyoung finally bit out. He seemed unable to tear his gaze away. “Maybe if we hadn’t fought, if I hadn’t been hiding things-”

“Soonyoung, stop,” Jihoon interrupted though not unkindly. He reached out and cupped Soonyoung’s cheek, lifting his head so that he wasn’t looking at Jihoon’s bruises anymore. “This wasn’t your fault. And I’m still here, I’m fine.” Soonyoung didn’t look convinced but he quieted down.

Jeonghan burst through the door of the infirmary .“What the hell happened here?” He demanded. Jihoon let go of Soonyoung and settled back, watching Jeonghan warily. 

Jun followed hot on his heels. “My dear,” he said, looking worried once he saw their wounds. He reached out to touch Jihoon’s neck but Jihoon leaned out of his way and Soonyoung’s dark glare was enough for him to retract his hand.

“I’m fine,” Jihoon said, more aggressively than he intended. He was exhausted and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Jun’s forwardness and touchy personality.

Jun seemed bothered but Jeonghan’s face was one of hardened steel. “Fine enough to answer some questions?” He asked, as blunt and to the point as always.

Jihoon nodded and Jeonghan immediately launched into interrogation mode. “Explain the attacked in as much detail as you can remember.”

Jihoon told them everything, how he had been alerted that someone had opened his window, and how he had tried to apprehend him but then got attacked. Then how Soonyoung had come just in time to help and they had managed to fight off their attacker together.

“And Soonyoung just so happened to be outside your door?” Jeonghan asked suspiciously. He seemed completely unconvinced by the whole story, which was strange considering Jihoon had no reason to lie.

“We fought earlier and I couldn’t go to sleep without apologizing,” Soonyoung admitted. Jihoon reached out to interlace their hands.

“Did you get a good look at the culprit?” Jun asked, writing down notes.

“Late thirties, early forties. He was wearing a black hooded cape and wizards robes,” Jihoon described. “His hair was white blonde and he had green eyes.” He could remember him perfectly, could see his eyes open wide in surprise when Jihoon had first caught him unaware. His appearance was strangely similar to the other man Jihoon had caught, though he didn’t admit that fact due to it having been a secret mission.

“Did you recognize him?”

“No, not at all.”

Jeonghan and Jun exchanged glances. “Get this information to the rest of the investigative squad.”

“They didn’t catch him?” Soonyoung asked, alarmed.

“No,” Jeonghan sighed. “We found blood and glass shards at the point where the man must have landed, but he was already gone when the Aurors reached the spot. We’re searching the whole castle and the grounds but he’s probably long gone.”

Jihoon merely nodded. He hadn’t thought they would be able to catch him. His attack hadn’t been enough to kill so he was sure he was still out there.

“Do you think it could have been Polaris?” Jun asked all of a sudden.

“It wasn’t,” Soonyoung intercepted rather viciously.

“Soonyoung saw him too,” Jihoon cut in, tightening his grip on Soonyoung’s hand rather harshly. Soonyoung was too emotional, he was going to let something slip like this. “But I got the closer look and it wasn’t him. His hair didn’t match, neither did his eye color.”

Jun was nodding, still writing, while Jeonghan was quietly regarding Jihoon with barely veiled suspicion. “Is there something you want to tell me, Jihoon?” He finally asked.

Jihoon’s blood went cold. “Excuse me?”

“Well, what’s the reason someone other than Polaris would be after you?” Jeonghan asked, stepping forward and piercing Jihoon with his cold green gaze. It was the same look he used on his enemies. “You were under protection because we thought Polaris was targeting you. If he wasn’t trying to kidnap you, then who is trying to kill you?”

Jihoon’s mouth hung open. He didn’t have a lie ready. He couldn’t tell Jeonghan the truth about what they’d been investigating. Not yet at least, he needed solid proof or Jeonghan would never believe him.

“It could have been anyone,” Jun offered, breaking the tense silence. Jihoon momentarily thanked the gods for Wen Junhui. “Jihoon’s quite the target. Pure-blood family, rather famous in his own rights for other reasons. And I’m sure Jihoon’s put away quite a few criminals who would be dying to get revenge.”

Jeonghan looked far from convinced but he relented. “Fine,” he finally said and Jihoon quietly released the breath he had been holding. “Jun, look into some of the older cases Jihoon has been involved and see if anyone from Azkaban were released or who hasn’t been caught yet, as well as look into family members or partners who may have reason to attack Jihoon.”

Hesitantly Jihoon spoke up. “What can I do?”

Jeonghan turned his dark glare onto Jihoon and he immediately regret speaking up. “You will stay here where you are protected and will not cause any more trouble. If I even hear a peep from you I’m assigning you desk duty for a year in some hole overseas. I did you a favor Lee Jihoon by putting you at Hogwarts. Do not make me regret it.”

He turned back to Jun, clearly done with the conversation. “I want double the guard duty around the clock and extra protection spells added on the castle’s security and especially Jihoon’s room.” After that he excused himself, fuming.

Jun followed, looking concerned but offered to keep Jihoon in the loop about the case. Once they were finally alone, Jihoon relaxed in the cot and leaned his back against the wall, Soonyoung silent beside him.

An Auror came to escort them back to their rooms soon after. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Soonyoung murmured soothingly, pulling Jihoon to his feet. Jihoon let him.

Soonyoung led the way back to their rooms, but instead of back to Jihoon’s room he headed towards his own. Jihoon was surprised when he realized he had been dreading going back to his room alone.

Jihoon had been in plenty of tougher and more dangerous situations than this one, but maybe it was the fact that he had been attacked in his room, away from the field, that made the experience more terrifying. It made Jihoon realize that nowhere was really safe.

Soonyoung carefully sat Jihoon down on his bed before he closed and locked the door, placing a few extra spells of his own over the lock.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve last slept together,” Soonyoung teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Easy there tiger,” Jihoon grumbled, though the comment brought a small smile to his face. He jerked his head towards the door where an Auror was stationed behind. “Wouldn’t want to give our company a show.”

Soonyoung chuckled softly. He pointed towards the bed. “You should go to bed.”

Jihoon eyed him incredulously. “You’re not going to bed?”

Soonyoung shrugged offhandedly, avoiding his eyes. “I should finish some papers I need to grade,” he said lamely.

“Come here.” Soonyoung walked to the bed but before he could say anything Jihoon grabbed him around the shoulders and threw the both of them into bed. Soonyoung squwaked in surprise but let himself be manhandled as Jihoon forced the covers over the both of them and turned off the lights.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re very pushy?” Soonyoung asked, sounding bemused.

“No one ever dares,” Jihoon said with a smirk. He turned fully towards Soonyoung, propping his head up on a pillow and stared at him oddly. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. “What’s wrong?” He finally asked.

Soonyoung swooped in and pecked him on the nose. Jihoon’s nose scrunched up in response. “Why do you think something’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked instead of answering.

Jihoon reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. “Because with you I can always tell.”

Soonyoung looked into his eyes, as if searching for an answer, before he looked away. “I think we should stop investigating this case.”

Jihoon jerked back, eyes wide. Rain pattered against the window and thunder rolled in the distance. “Why would you say that?” Jihoon asked, baffled. It was the last thing he had been expecting. “Is it because of what Jeonghan said? He’d never send me overseas. I know I’m breaking like a hundred rules right now, but once we have proof we can involve the Ministry and-”

“It’s not the rule breaking, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said, almost amused. As if searching for contact, Soonyoung reached out his hand and played with the end of one of Jihoon’s curls. “This isn’t the first time we’ve been the troublemakers at school,” he chuckled.

Jihoon didn’t respond, frown remaining on his face as he waited for an explanation.

Finally, with great difficulty, Soonyoung dropped his hand and stared straight into Jihoon’s eyes. Lightning flashed and Jihoon could see hesitance and deep guilt that he hadn’t noticed before. “The deeper we dig, the more danger you’re in. I’ve been selfish in trying to prove Polaris’ innocence, and in doing so I nearly got you killed. We’ve done enough, I want you to turn the information in to Jeonghan and let the Ministry handle the rest,” he pleaded.

Jihoon grit his teeth. “Soonyoung, we’re so close! We can’t give up now!” He said, trying to make him see sense. “Tomorrow we’ll get his wand checked and after we identify the guy we can talk to some of my contacts, hunt him down-”

“Jihoon, how far are you willing to go?” Soonyoung asked him, his empty tone making Jihoon freeze. “I don’t want you to risk your life like this.”

“I’m not afraid, Soonyoung,” Jihoon argued, feeling his face heat up in irritation. “I’ve been in worse situations as an Auror.”

“Well, I’m terrified,” Soonyoung admitted curtly. He had never spoken these concerns out loud before. Soonyoung always said how proud he was of Jihoon being an Auror, he never said that he was ever worried. “I have been since you first started this job. Do you know the whole first year you were an Auror I barely slept at night because I was so worried I would never see you again? Or that every time I get a call from St. Mungo’s I can’t breathe until I know you’re alright? You have no idea how terrified I am that one day I’m going to be standing over your grave because your luck has finally run out.”

Jihoon could only stare, at a loss for words. He licked his lips, his mouth dry as sandpaper. “Why haven’t you said anything before?”

“How could I?” Soonyoung sighed, a soft, sad smile on his face. “You’ve wanted this job your whole life. And you’re good at it, Lee Jihoon. And you’ve caught a lot of bad guys and helped in this war against You Know Who. But can’t you let someone else take care of this? Just this one time?”

“I can’t do that Soonyoung, and you know it,” Jihoon replied. He felt that even though they were only inches apart, suddenly there were miles between them. 

Soonyoung let out a short laugh but nothing was funny. “Let go of your pride for once, Ji. You don’t need to prove anything to me.”

“This isn’t about my ego, or proving anything to you or even my parents,” Jihoon snapped, feeling heat rush to his face. “Whoever these people are, they’re not stopping at Polaris, or Timothy Dawson, or Niel Felton, or Rosmerta Vaughorn. They’re going to keep killing until we catch them. I want to prove Polaris’ innocence.”

“Do not make this about me,” Soonyoung snapped suddenly. “I’m willing to let this go.”

Jihoon’s voice shook. “I can’t just stand by and not do anything.”

“Even if you were to lose me in the process?”

Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat. He starred in stunned silence. Not once had he ever considered the thought that Soonyoung would leave him. Before it hadn’t even been a option. And yet he had just spoken those words like he’d been thinking them all along.

Jihoon leaned back, almost hanging off the bed to put space between them. He needed distance to think. He needed to breathe. “Kwon Soonyoung… Are you leaving me?”

“What? Of course not,” Soonyoung sighed in frustration. He reached up to rub at his face and with a jolt Jihoon saw the exhaustion that was weighing him down. “I just think you need to come to terms with what you’re doing. This isn’t another mission. You’re hunting down killers and there’s no guarantee that we’re all going to make it out okay. Is the risk really worth stopping these guys?”

When Jihoon didn’t respond Soonyoung sighed, as if his silence was the answer. Without warning he pulled the covers off himself and slipped out from bed, throwing on a robe and putting on his slippers. He leaned over the bed and to wrap the covers more securely around Jihoon.

“Go to bed,” Soonyoung murmured, not meeting his eyes. Jihoon waited for his kiss goodnight but it never came. “I have some papers I should work on.”

Jihoon watched him sit at his desk and light a small lamp. He forced his eyes closed, focusing on the thunder that rumbled in the distance, the pitter patter of rain against the window and the soft strokes of Soonyoung’s quill against parchment, and really tried to think about whether all of this was worth it.

—


	2. Part Two

 

\--

 

It was a fitful night. Jihoon slipped in and out of consciousness, but he knew for a fact that Soonyoung never slept because his side of the bed remained cold and empty. At some point he passed out more likely from exhaustion and stress and when he woke, the sun was already high in the sky and Jihoon sat up feeling more exhausted than he had when he had gone to sleep.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Warm sunlight spilled in through the window. It seemed close to lunch time, judging by how high the sun was in the sky. Soonyoung’s figure came into view and he handed him a cup of tea and his glasses.

 

They had been expertly repaired and Jihoon pushed them onto his face. Jihoon didn’t like the idea of Soonyoung going back to his room by himself, but he didn’t want to fight so early in the day so he kept quiet.

 

Soonyoung pulled out the tub of medicine and sat next to Jihoon on the bed. He pulled back the neckline of his shirt and seemed distraught at what he saw. After a pause he began to carefully apply the medication, eyes never leaving his wound.

 

Jihoon could see the damage in the mirror. The bruises from the previous night had turned a nasty dark purple and he could clearly see the fingerprints outlining his neck. “It looks worse than it feels,” he offered.

 

Soonyoung didn’t respond. Once he was done, he closed the tub and stood up, staring awkwardly and tapping his fingers on his thigh like he was trying to come up with something to say.

 

“Classes today?” Jihoon asked, just to break the silence. Soonyoung was already in his teaching robes, though Jihoon could see he was wearing the sweater his mother made him that he only wore when he was very upset. Jihoon didn’t point it out, but he knew they were both aware of it.

 

“Yeah.” An awkward lapse of silence stretched between them. Jihoon had never once felt it was so difficult to have a conversation with him. They had been together so long, they usually seemed to know what each other was thinking and communicate it without words, but it seemed like a mountain had been built between them in the span of a night. “Are you going to be okay today by yourself?’

 

Jihoon licked his lips. “I’m thinking of going down to see Seungcheol and Jisoo.” Before Soonyoung could argue against the idea of leaving Hogwarts, Jihoon said, “I’ll bring a guard with me. It’s just to Hogsmeade, it won’t be that far. Plus you know how heavy the security is down there.”

 

Soonyoung didn’t seem convinced but he bit his tongue, looking like he didn’t want to argue either. “There’s a party tonight at Hogsmeade to celebrate end of the semester and the start of the Holidays. I’m chaperoning so will I see you there?”

 

“Sure,” Jihoon easily agreed. Maybe the two just needed a little time apart.

 

Soonyoung looked like he wanted to say something else but seeming to think better of it, he grabbed his bag and books and headed towards the door. He paused in the doorway. “I’ll see you later, Ji.”

 

“You too,” Jihoon said quietly.

 

Soonyoung finally forced himself out of the room and for some reason the door closing felt final.

 

—

 

The bell to the Apothecary rang as Jihoon stepped inside. The warm smoke from the wood fire washed over him, brushing away the cold air that clung to him, and the strong smell of herbs helped ground him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Seungcheol came out from behind the counter, eyeing him in concern. “Jeonghan told us what happened, shouldn’t you be resting?”

 

“We have work to do,” Jihoon said, brushing off his concern.

 

Seungcheol stepped forward and pulled on Jihoon’s scarf, revealing the bruises on his neck. “Fuck Ji,” he said with a sigh. “If I get my hands on that guy, I swear to god...”

 

“You won’t be the only one,” Jihoon said gruffly, pulling his scarf back up in annoyance. He wished people would stop worrying about him. “Did you get into contact with your wand expert?”

 

“I did,” Seungcheol said, still seeming concerned. 

 

“Then what are we waiting for,” Jihoon snapped.

 

Seungcheol grabbed his arm before he could hurry from the store. “Jihoon, how did you even get down here? Jeonghan told me doubled security, and I know for a fact Soonyoung wouldn’t have let you out of his sight. Why isn’t he here?”

 

“I tried to find Flemming but I couldn’t find her,” Jihoon said offhandedly. He didn’t admit that he had lied to the guards that he wasn’t feeling well and would be resting in his room the whole day before sneaking out. Seungcheol wouldn’t approve.

 

“I’m sure you looked hard,” Seungcheol added sarcastically.

 

Jihoon ignored him. “And Soonyoung isn’t coming. We had a bit of an argument last night and Soonyoung doesn’t want us to continue investigating the case.”

 

Seungcheol leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe he’s right.”

 

“He’s wrong,” Jihoon snapped and the aggressiveness in his tone made Seungcheol go quiet. “I’m doing this for  _ him _ , to protect  _ him _ .”

 

“Is this because he’s Polaris?”

 

Jihoon froze. He stared at him in shock. How did Seungcheol know? No one was supposed to know…

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Seungcheol frowned defensively. “It wasn’t very hard to figure out. You’ve been overprotective of Polaris since the beginning and you’re completely certain he’s innocent. If I didn’t know you were dedicated to Soonyoung, I would have thought you were in love with the guy. Guess I wasn’t wrong.”

 

Jihoon refused to respond. No one was supposed to know because it wasn’t safe. For a second he wondered if he should try to obliviate Seungcheol’s memories but then pushed away the thought, Seungcheol would never forgive him.

 

“Who else knows?” Jihoon finally asked.

 

Seungcheol winced, looking hesitant. “Jisoo… And Jeonghan.”

 

“Jeonghan knows?” Jihoon exploded.

 

Seungcheol seemed terrified at Jihoon’s wrath. “Well he doesn’t know for sure but he seems pretty convinced. He knows you pretty well. I promise, I didn’t tell him about anything we were doing, but it’s why he’s so adamant about keeping you out of this case. You’re too emotionally invested.” Seungcheol eyed him cautiously like he was a ticking time bomb he wanted to avoid. “And I’m starting to think he’s right. You’re reckless.”

 

Jihoon took a long deep breath to calm the anger simmering under his skin. “I’m not being reckless, I’m doing what I need to do. And I’m not going to Jeonghan or the Ministry until I have proof,” Jihoon growled. He threw open the door. “Now are you going to help me or am I going to go alone?”

 

Seungcheol shook his head but he followed him out the door. He knew he had lost. “Lead the way.”

 

—

 

They traveled to Diagonal Alley, which was quiet on a weekday. It seemed that the previous nights storm refused to let up, because a cold wind rocked through the small town and harsh rain fell heavily down.

 

“His name is Xu Minghao,” Seungcheol reported quietly, the two walking down the street to the store this man worked out, invisible threads coming up from their wands to form magical umbrellas above their head. “He moved from China when he was thirteen to come and train as an apprentice wandmaker under Ollivander.”

 

They soon arrived at the storefront, which was dimly lit and quiet. Seungcheol knocked and not too long after the door swung open, seemingly on its own accord.

 

Ollivander’s wand shop was eerie when empty. It was larger inside than it looked from the street, one long room that stretched deep into the back of the shop, separated with bookshelves filled to the brim with wands. It smelled of old parchment and freshly cut wood, and there seemed to be a slight thrum in the air that Jihoon associated with magic. Nothing moved but Jihoon couldn’t help but feel like something alive stirred inside the shop in response to their arrival.

 

A young man appeared silently from behind one of the shelves, a couple boxes of wands and a cleaning rag under one arm. He was tall and thin, with pointed ears and a severe, intelligent look in his eyes that contrasted to his youthful face. “You’re early,” was all he said.

 

“Apologies, Minghao,” Seungcheol said, stepping forward to shake his hand. The wandmaker did, but he didn’t lift his eyes from Jihoon’s figure. “We’re in a bit of a hurry.”

 

“Did you bring the wand?” Minghao was obviously a no nonsense person, speaking in a brisk and professional tone that Jihoon immediately respected. 

 

Seungcheol removed the wand from a box in his coat jacket and Minghao took it with nimble fingers, turning it over in his hands in the thin tendrils of light coming through the window. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he took in every curve and detail of the wand. “Twelve inches, rigid, made of Walnut with a dragon heartstring core,” he listed off. 

 

“Do you know who it belongs to?” Jihoon asked, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently on the ground. He knew he was short on time, at any moment an Auror could get his check his room or Soonyoung could come looking for him. He didn’t think he’d be able to escape Jeonghan’s wrath another time.

 

“It was sold to Mr. Ollivander before I arrived here,” Minghao said, lowering the wand. Jihoon’s face fell.

 

“Does that mean you don’t know whose wand this is?” Seungcheol asked, trying to mask the disappointment in his tone.

 

Finally Minghao smiled, looking mildly alarming on his otherwise impassive face. “I didn’t say that,” he said calmly. “Mr. Ollivander keeps records of all the wands he’s made and sold. When I first became his apprentice I was tasked with memorizing those lists. This wand belongs to Yoon Hansung.”

 

So it did belong to a member of the Yoon family. Jihoon felt a thrill of excitement. They were closing in.

 

“Was that all you needed?” Minghao asked, politely returning the wand to Seungcheol’s hands.

 

“Yes, we’re all set.” Seungcheol pulled a small sack of coins from another pocket in his jacket and placed it upon the table. “Your help was much appreciated. I hope we can keep this transaction between us.”

 

“Of course, Seungcheol,” Minghao slipped the coins into his pocket. 

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol bid the man good day, stepping out of the warm shop and back into the damp streets of London. 

 

“So, our theories are confirmed,” Seungcheol said with mixed emotions. It seemed he hoped that their investigating would end there, but he also knew better than to dream of the improbable. “Where to next?”

 

“I believe it’s time we speak to my one of my contacts now.”

 

—

 

“Hello Seokmin.”

 

“Jihoon, you’re dripping water onto the rug, do you mind?”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol hadn’t wasted time. They arrived at a small coffee shop just outside of the ministry of Magic only fifteen minutes after leaving Ollivander’s. Jihoon made sure to Apparate them close to the coffee shop he knew his contact visited often, just in case any Ministry workers were nearby and recognized him. He didn’t want word getting back to the Ministry that he was galavanting around Diagon Alley.

 

“My apologies.” Jihoon ran his wand over his clothes and they immediately dried, Seungcheol doing the same behind him.

 

Seungcheol stood quietly at the side, seeming surprised at the identity of Jihoon’s contact. Seokmin, a handsome, charming bloke with a mischievous look in his eyes, peered around Jihoon’s figure and pierced him with a knowing grin. “I assume you know me, Mr. Choi Seungcheol?”

 

Seungcheol seemed unnerved at the fact that Seokmin knew him. “Of course. You’re Lee Seokmin, the junior assistant to the Minister of Magic.”

 

Everyone at the Ministry knew Seokmin, whether personally or not. He had gotten a job at the Ministry immediately after graduating at Hogwarts and had risen through the ranks like a hurricane with his sharp wit and charming personality. The upper ranks were just beginning to realize how terrifying his youthful ambition was.

 

Seokmin’s grin only grew wider. “And a distant cousin to our famous Mr. Lee here.”

 

It wasn’t something either of them publically boasted about. Jihoon was not the only one who had severed his family ties.

 

“I happen to know you should be spending a relaxing vacation holed up in a library somewhere,” Seokmin said, leaning back in his chair and eyeing Jihoon. “I’d be a shame if Jeonghan heard about you sneaking out, wouldn’t it?”

 

Jihoon ignored the bait. Seokmin just liked playing with him but he knew it was an empty threat. Whenever Jihoon needed him, Seokmin never left empty handed. 

 

“I just have a couple questions for you,” Jihoon said cooly.

 

Seokmin smiled and pulled a silver timepiece from his suit pocket, adjusting perfectly styled hair. He enjoyed playing with people so Jihoon let him take his time. “You know I live on schedule Jihoon, so let’s keep this meeting short.”

 

Jihoon took a seat across from him, Seungcheol coming to sit beside them after summoning two cups of coffee. 

 

“What can you tell me about the Yoon family?”

 

Seokmin was one of Jihoon’s most prized contacts. Not because of their blood ties, but because Seokmin was young, ambitious and cunning. He made it his job to know everything about everyone at the Ministry and it helped that most overlooked him because of his age. Behind his bright and sunny smile hid someone Jihoon wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of.

 

Seokmin eyed him strangely. “Well, of course you know the main family, considering Yoon Jeonghan is your supervising officer.” He then glanced at Seungcheol. “And Hong Jisoo, Jeonghan’s cousin, is your husband.” He leaned forward and splayed his hands out onto the table, tapping his fingers. “So I’m guessing you’re wondering about the third branch of the Yoon’s.

 

“They’re strictly Pure-blood. They’ve been in tumultuous waters with the rest of the family for a long time now, but ever since Jisoo married a Muggle-born - no offense,” he added quickly, “They’ve severed ties with the rest of the family. The father is still alive, but he’s a widower and he spends most of his time oversees in his other vacation homes. The house is run by his two sons who have secluded themselves from the public.”

 

Seokmin tapped his left hand fingers on the table. “The oldest is Yoon Hansang. He’s a curse breaker for Gringotts so he spends a lot of time oversees.” He then tapped his right fingers. “His younger brother, Yoon Hansung was in Azkaban for three years after being found to have given a Muggle a cursed necklace. He was released about a year ago, though I have heard a rumor that he’s recently gone missing.” He eyed Jihoon hungrily for information.

 

“He’s dead,” Jihoon said bluntly. Seungcheol shot him a look but Jihoon ignored him. This was how their business relationship went. Seokmin gave him information, and Jihoon in return told him vital facts about cases he was working on. Seokmin liked to be the first in the know.

 

“Unfortunate,” Seokmin mused, though he didn’t seem bothered. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“Actually yes.” Jihoon took a long sip of his coffee, letting Seokmin eagerly hang off his words. He took out a piece of paper with the three murder victims names written on it and slid it across the table. “Do you know if these three people have any connections?”

 

Seokmin swiped the paper off the table and read the names. “Other than all being dead?” He asked, amused. When Jihoon didn’t humor him, he placed the paper back onto the table. It slowly disintegrated into pieces which he brushed nonchalantly onto the floor. “They have absolutely nothing in common,” he finally said, leaning on the table and clasping his hands together. “They work in different departments, are different blood statuses, and don’t have family or friends that all overlap.”

 

Seungcheol seemed disappointed, but Jihoon waited. He knew Seokmin liked the dramatic reveal, he would do anything to hang a piece of bait over someone’s head for as long as he could.

 

Seokmin smiled, like he knew Jihoon wasn’t going to humor him this time. “Well of course, that is other than Dumbledore.” 

 

“They all know Dumbledore?” Seungcheol asked. Of course everyone  _ knew _ Dumbledore, but not many were in his close circle.

 

Seokmin stretched back in his chair languidly like a cat watching its prey. “I wouldn’t call them explicitly close, but Dumbledore likes to keep those that are useful to him at a distance. Or at least they were, useful that is. Not so much anymore now that they’re kind of six feet under.”

 

Jihoon wracked his brain, things were slowly coming together. “Seokmin, do the initials O.P. mean anything to you?”

 

A slow, sharp grin made its way onto Seokmin’s face like he had been waiting for him to ask. “Could you mean the Order of the Phoenix?”

 

Seungcheol looked lost but Jihoon inhaled rapidly, gnawing on his lip. He had only ever heard whispers, and yet he knew next to nothing. It was supposedly a secret society formed in opposition to Voldemort’s reign, but they were small and worked in the shadows and so far, had little to no success. But the fact that Dumbledore could possibly be the leader, it was no wonder Voldemort wanted to crush the resistance as fast as possible. “You’re telling me these three were a part of the Order of the Phoenix? And that’s why they were being targeted?”

 

“I have no proof so of course that’s not what I’m saying,” but his smile said otherwise. “It’s merely a theory, take with it what you will.”

 

Jihoon had a lot to think about. If they were truly a part of the Order of the Phoenix, then it meant he knew who was being targeted and what the Yoon’s were after. The only question that remained was who was the mastermind behind this, and why were they framing Polaris.

 

Jihoon stood, Seungcheol hurrying to follow him, downing the rest of his coffee. “Thank you Seokmin, I appreciate the information.”

 

“Of course Jihoon, it’s my pleasure.” Seokmin smiled, bright and innocent. It didn’t fool Jihoon.

 

“I hope this conversation can stay between us,” Jihoon said. He knew he was going to pay big time in the future when Seokmin needed a favor.

 

Seokmin’s grin was easy as he reached out to grasp Jihoon’s hand. “Discretion is my specialty, do not fear dear cousin.”

 

The two bid Seokmin a good day, his brown eyes following them as they exited the cafe. Jihoon made sure they were out of sight before he turned to Seungcheol.

 

“So, the Yoon brothers are killing Order of the Phoenix members,” Seungcheol whistled, impressed. “Not quite what I was expecting. This is all the proof we need then, right?”

 

But Jihoon wasn’t done. He pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck and fixed his glasses. “But we still don’t know why they’re framing Polaris. This seems bigger than just Yoon Hansung and Hansang. They must be connected to Voldemort in some way.”

 

“They’re using Polaris as a scapegoat,” Seungcheol shrugged. He didn’t like the look in Jihoon’s eyes and he was hasty to try to convince him otherwise. “They need someone that the Ministry will investigate and chase after, while also getting one of the few who still inspires the people off the streets. We have enough to prove our theory, we should go to the Ministry.”

 

“We need physical, undeniable proof. Otherwise the Ministry will never do anything and they’ll never acquit Polaris.” Jihoon turned to Seungcheol, a grim, determined look in his eyes. “We need to bring in Yoon Hansang.”

 

“Whoa there Ji,” Seungcheol said quickly, pulling in front of Jihoon to block him from moving forward. “We don’t need to do anything,” he insisted. “We’ve already done enough, getting this far. Neither of us should even be on this case. This is where we stop. We go to Jeonghan, tell him what’s going on, and then let the ministry handle it. It’s too dangerous to go alone!”

 

“It’s one guy, Seungcheol,” Jihoon argued. “We’ve dealt with worse. It’ll be quick, I promise. After we get the guy we’ll go to Jeonghan-”

 

“Where does this end Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked, sounding exhausted. “We have no idea how deep this runs. Just how far are you willing to go?”

 

His words echoed eerily like Soonyoung’s but it only made Jihoon more resolute in his decision.

 

“I’m doing what it takes to keep people I care about safe,” Jihoon argued. “I thought you understood that?”

 

“Of course I do,” Seungcheol chided. “But you’re going about this the wrong way.” He stared at him, like he was seeing Jihoon in a whole new light. “I didn’t want to say this, but I think it’s something you need to hear.” He took a deep breath to brace himself. “At one point, Jeonghan almost lost everything. He had good intentions, but he was too focused on his goal that he didn’t realize what he lost in the process until it was too late. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

 

Jihoon bristled. He knew what he was implying. “I am  _ not _ Jeonghan,” he snarled with more anger than he intended.

 

“Then prove it to me,” Seungcheol snapped. “Stop this and come to the Ministry with me.”

 

Jihoon was already reaching for his wand. There was no way he was going to stop now, not when he was so close to ending it all. “Sorry Seungcheol, but I can’t do that.”

 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol stepped forward but Jihoon was already walking out of his reach.

 

“Go home Cheol and stay with Jisoo. I’ll handle this.”

 

“Wait! Jihoon!” But with one last guilty look, Jihoon Disapparated and was gone.

 

—

 

Jihoon landed in northern Britain, having followed the directions to the Yoon manor that Seokmin had secretly slipped him. It was one of their many homes so Jihoon assumed it was their chosen hiding place. There was no going back now, and Jihoon was not leaving without a suspect to present to the Ministry. There was no way Jihoon was going to let Yoon Hansang slip through his fingers again.

 

The Yoon manor was located on a hill just above a small village. And like most wealthy wizard homes, it used the absence of Muggles to its advantage. The home was less of a house and more of a mansion, three floors with a vast garden and its own hedge maze. The building was large and imposing, intimidating even without magic.

 

It was early evening but the house looked empty. There were no lights on and nothing seemed to stir. Jihoon could only hope he arrived at the right time, if Yoon wasn’t inside he would have to wait until he came back. And he couldn’t wait for long because he knew Soonyoung would be looking for him soon.

 

There was a ward surrounding the house. Jihoon carefully lifted his wand. “ _ Partis Temporis _ ,” he murmured and the enchantments parted just enough for Jihoon to slip through. Afterward he hopped the low fence in the back and headed towards the back of the house. There was a large enough window to climb through on the bottom floor so he quietly cast an unlocking charm and swiftly snuck inside.

 

He entered into what looked like a sitting room. A large fireplace took up one wall, with expensive, barely used vintage furniture placed strategically around the room. A large portrait of the Yoon family with Mr. Yoon and his late wife, and the two sons in their teenage years, was snoozing on the mantle.

 

Careful to not wake the painting, Jihoon continued through the rooms, wand held aloft and making sure not to make any noise. After making sure that the first floor was empty he began to ascend to the second. 

 

Most of the doors were ajar, allowing Jihoon to easily peek inside, but most were unused bedrooms that made the house even creepier. The third floor was almost the same.

 

Jihoon was just starting to think that no one was home and that he would need to stake out when he spotted a corner bedroom with the door closed. It was so out of the way and hidden that Jihoon almost missed it.

 

A strange purplish light was coming from underneath the door.

 

Holding his breath so as not to make a sound, Jihoon threw the door open.

 

It was a guest room void of furniture, small with only a fireplace on one wall and curtains covering the windows. The only light came from a cauldron bubbling in the middle of the room, a contained fire lit underneath it, while inside something ruddy and green bubbled profusely. A handful of vials were strewn across the ground, potion ingredients in varying containers half open and used.

 

Jihoon stepped inside the room, all senses alert, but what he had thought was an empty room was not.

 

“What a pleasant surprise.”

 

Jihoon swung around a second too late.

 

Margaret Flemming smiled up at him, naive face contorted into something ugly and mean. She pressed her wand tip into his chest and seemed to relish in the surprise in Jihoon’s eyes. “Not so fast, little Auror. Drop the wand.”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Jihoon finally let his wand slip from his fingers. It clattered against the wood floor.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Flemming crooned. “We’ve been trying to get you by yourself, who would have thought that you’d stumble into the snakes nest all on your own?”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Jihoon gaped, not comprehending. Margaret was a rookie Auror with the Ministry, he had never expected a traitor in their own ranks. 

 

She was brimming with chaotic excitement. “Everyone always said you were the new shining star in the Auror department. They went on and on about the young Auror from the Lee family, how talented and smart. But even prodigy Jihoon didn’t see this coming, did you?”

 

The smell of the potion began to waft towards him. It smelled of honey and freshly cut grass. Suddenly everything snapped into place. Jihoon grit his teeth. Polyjuice potion. “When did you start impersonating Margaret Flemming?”

 

“There’s that brilliant mind I keep hearing about,” the imposter laughed. “You’re the first to realize it. The other Auror’s are so dense. No one would ever suspect poor sweet, naive little Margaret.” She schooled her face into a pitiful, innocent smile before bursting into laughter, that cruel look returning to her face.

 

“What did you do with her?” Jihoon snarled.

 

“She’s been gone for weeks,” she absentmindedly looked at her nails. “I’ve been at Hogwarts before you even walked through the front doors.”

 

It was hard to hear but Jihoon had other things to worry about. He glanced around the room, trying to be inconspicuous as he looked for a way out. He just had to keep her talking until he could find an escape route. If there was one leak in the Auror department who knew how many else there were. “Who are you? Who are you working for?”

 

She only laughed harder. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she sneered maniacally. She stepped forward to leer into his face, her wand pressing into his ribs. Without taking her eyes off her prey she reached into her pocket and threw some Floo powder into the empty fireplace.

 

It burst into green fire. Almost immediately a face appeared in the flames and it took Jihoon a moment to recognize who it was.

 

Mrs. Rutherford’s icy gaze stared back at them from the fireplace. She eyed Jihoon severely before snapping her gaze to Flemming. “Is there a problem?”

 

“I’ve got the Lee boy,” Flemming stated eagerly, looking like a dog waiting for praise.

 

“I can see that,” she didn’t seem very pleased. “We’re on a tight schedule today. You know where you need to be soon. Get rid of him.”

 

Flemming faltered. “But young master just wanted him to be obliviated. Shouldn’t we-”

 

“I’ll deal with the young master,” Rutherford snapped, looking disgusted by the mere idea, like whoever it was was beneath her. “Right now we need to cut off any of the loose ends. They know too much. You’ll do as I say and don’t worry your pretty little head over what the  _ young master _ wants, I’ll be the one to deal with him.”

 

Then she disappeared, the flames dying down until only embers remained. 

 

Flemming continued to stare at the fire, like she was waiting for something more, but nothing came. Finally she turned back to Jihoon, a burning temper simmering under her skin. “You heard the woman,” she said bitterly, “Sorry dear but we’re going to have to cut this meeting short.”

 

“What are you planning?” Jihoon demanded. Without the fire the room suddenly felt ten times colder. He needed to know what they were planning so that he could warn the others.

 

Flemming eyed him with distaste. “You weren’t supposed to be here,” she finally admitted. “We had a plan, we were going to deal with you two together… But no matter, it will all be over soon.”

 

Jihoon wracked his brain for details. Two together? Who did she mean? He hadn’t had any plans with someone else today, the only thing he was supposed to do was go to the holiday party at Hogsmeade with Soonyoung-

 

Jihoon stopped breathing. He didn’t even react as Flemming began to circle him with a hungry look in her eyes, trailing her wand across his back as she went. 

 

There was no way they could know about Polaris’ identity. Who could have told them? But if for some reason they had found out… Soonyoung was a loose end that needed to be cut to complete their mission.

 

“You could be a powerful wizard, you know,” she suddenly mused, making a full circle around him. She leaned close to whisper in his face. “Those with lesser blood than yours have achieved greater things. Come to our side, pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord and you’ll be given anything that you could ever want.”

 

Jihoon spit in her face.

 

She reeled backwards, a dark look growing in her eyes, before she slammed the back of her hand against his face. Jihoon stumbled backwards, hand coming up to touch his face. He could feel the deep cut she’d left and his fingers came away bloody. 

 

Fuming, Flemming fixed the rings on her hand, wiping the blood from the silver onto her pants. “I think it’s time someone taught you some manners, boy.”

 

“There’s nothing Voldemort could give me that I want,” Jihoon growled defiantly, egging her own.

 

Her face screwed up in anger and she pushed him backwards, her wand coming to the center of his chest. Jihoon winced when her wand tip burned a hole in his shirt. “You dare say the Dark Lord’s name!” She raised her wand and a spell want off like a blast. Jihoon was flung backwards and he felt some of the potion bottles shatter underneath him. His ears rang with the blast but he gathered his wits. Ignoring the feeling of glass shards imbedding in his palms, he braced himself.

 

He only had one chance.

 

Flemming came to stand over him. “It’s over,” she smiled. She raised her wand.

 

A flash of green hit the spot where he had been. He rolled out of the way and before she could cast another Killing curse, Jihoon grabbed the cauldron near him, feeling the hot metal sear his skin, and flung it at her with all his strength.

 

She screamed as boiling polyjuice potion splattered over her raw skin, stumbling backwards.

 

Blood was pounding in Jihoon’s ears and the adrenaline coursing through his veins overwhelmed the pain in his hands. He dove for his wand.

 

“Why you insolent little whelp!” Flemming screamed, wiping potion from her eyes and pointing her wand.

 

Jihoon felt his fingers close around his wand. He pointed it towards the floor before she could react. “ _ Bombarda maxima _ !”

 

The wooden floor buckled underneath them and then they were falling through the hole Jihoon had just created. There was a moment of weightlessness, in which the blood pounded in his ears, before they crashed to the ground, bringing down part of the house with them. Dust rose into the air and Jihoon felt the air leave his lungs when he landed hard among the debris.

 

The whole house trembled from the crash. They had landed in a second floor sitting room, the beautiful room now destroyed with a large gaping hole in its ceiling. Jihoon found himself lying on his back on top of splintered wood and broken plaster. His whole body ached and when he tried to move he was sure that he had a few broken ribs. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Jihoon carefully sat himself up, taking shallow breaths so as not to exacerbate the pain in his chest. Gripping his wand tight, he stood up and slowly walked toward Margaret Flemming, clutching his side with one hand and the other raising his wand.

 

She was lying spread eagle on the ground, a large piece of broken flooring impaled through her chest. Her glassy eyes stared emptily ahead.

 

As he looked the Polyjuice potion began to wear off. Instead of looking upon the young face of Margaret Flemming, he found himself staring into the dead eyes of Alexandria Violet, the Death Eater that had escaped custody years ago. Panting, Jihoon lowered his wand. He guessed he now knew what had happened to her.

 

Suddenly a figure burst through the door. Jihoon jumped and raised his wand quickly, wincing when it irritated his ribs.

 

“Whoa, it’s me Ji!”

 

Jihoon nearly cried in relief when he recognized Seungcheol who had burst into the room. Wonwoo followed, wand raised, along with Jun.

 

“Started the party without us, I see,” Jun commented airly, glancing around the wrecked room with a look close to admiration.

 

“Do you know how long it took us to find this place?” Wonwoo snapped, looking equal parts frustrated and worried as he brushed past Jun and went to Jihoon’s side.

 

Jihoon’s response died on his lips when Jeonghan stepped into the room last, as regal and intimidating as ever. He walked past the others, ignoring Seungcheol’s quiet concerns, and stopped in front of Jihoon.

 

What was more terrifying than Yoon Jeonghan’s anger was the lack of. His face was schooled into something closed off and distant. He eyed Jihoon’s state, looking at him like he was a stranger. “Are you injured?”

 

“I think I broke some ribs,” Jihoon said.

 

Jeonghan watched him for a few more moments before he looked at Violet’s body, reaching out to brush away some of her hair so he could see her face. His expression didn’t change. “Wonwoo, take Jihoon to St. Mungo’s, we’ll continue here-”

 

“No!” Jihoon interrupted, then winced when pain shot through his chest. “We need to go to Hogsmeade, right now.”

 

At this Jeonghan did react. His head snapped to look at Jihoon again. In his eyes there was a fire that was only barely contained. “Seungcheol told me everything,” Jeonghan said, tone icy cold. “That you two have been off working as free agents and investigating the Polaris case.”

 

“Yes, we have,” Jihoon admitted quickly. As much as he wanted to avoid Jeonghan’s wrath he didn’t have time to be tactful. “And you know that Soonyoung is Polaris.”

 

Wonwoo gasped while Jun gaped at them. Jeonghan’s expression didn’t change. “I had my assumptions. Then tell me, what did you find out?”

 

“It’s Anderson Rutherford’s wife,” Jihoon reported. “She’s behind everything. She used the Imperius curse on Soonyoung and made it seem like Polaris was behind the attacks. She’s been killing members of the Order of the Phoenix who are supporting Dumbledore. She had Alexandria Violet impersonate Margaret Flemming at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Soonyoung, and she’s been using Yoon Hansang and Hansung to carry out the murders. And now she’s planning to attack the holiday party tonight at Hogsmeade.”

 

Seungcheol paled. “Jisoo,” was all he said, terror welling up in his gaze. 

 

Wonwoo and Jun exchanged grim glances. Jeonghan looked at the rest of the group before he turned back to Jihoon. He pierced him with his dark green stare. “No more of this rogue Auror business,” he said, tone leaving no room for interpretation. “From now on, you listen to everything I say and follow every order I make. Am I clear?”

 

Jihoon nodded grimly. “Crystal.”

 

Jeonghan eyed him in exasperation. “You’ll go whether or not I allow you, won’t you?”

 

Jihoon at least had the decency to look apologetic. “Soonyoung’s in danger. I have to go.”

 

Finally Jeonghan turned away. “Then let’s go.” He turned to Seungcheol. “Call the Ministry, get back up to meet us at Hogsmeade. Wonwoo, patch up Jihoon.”

 

Wonwoo slid to Jihoon’s side, letting him lean on him while he mended his ribs. “ _ Costae Emendo _ .”

 

Jihoon winced as his ribs snapped back into place. It was going to be sore for a long time but he didn’t have time to dwell on the pain. “Make sure you get that checked by a Healer,” Wonwoo grumbled. He was avoiding his eyes, clearly unhappy with him.

 

Jihoon smiled gratefully. “Thanks Wonwoo,” he said sincerely, trying to get his friend to look at him.

 

There was a pause before Wonwoo finally turned his way. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, hurt lacing his tone. “I could have helped you.”

 

“It was for your safety,” Jihoon said guiltily. He and Wonwoo had worked on the same Auror team for years, he didn’t like keeping one of his closest friends out of the loop, but in his eyes it had been a necessity. “I couldn’t put other people in danger.”

 

Wonwoo huffed, looking annoyed, and reached out to punch Jihoon lightly on the side. Jihoon winced and tried to hide how much it had actually hurt his bruised body. “From now on, I don’t care what it is. You let me know if you need help, okay? We’re a team.”

 

Jihoon smiled softly. He really was lucky to have such good friends. “Promise,” he said.

The two walked to meet the rest of the group that were clustered around the front door, Jeonghan and Jun going over plans while Seungcheol finished his conversation with the Ministry. 

“They’re going to be late,” Seungcheol said grimly. “There was an attack on Muggles in London.”

“Then we’ll just have to hold them off until help comes,” Jeonghan grumbled. “Everyone ready?” He turned to the group, turning to look each of them in the eye. “We don’t know what we’re walking into, so stay alert and be safe. Our main goal is to evacuate Hogsmeade, protect the citizens and apprehend any Death Eaters we face. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” the group echoed.

Jeonghan turned away, stepping outside of the Yoon manor’s protective enchantments. “Let’s go.”

—

They Apparated to just outside of Hogsmeade. Jeonghan motioned for them to move forward and they split into groups, coming up on opposite sides of the street, staying hidden in the shadows of the houses.

Jihoon could hear the sounds of the party going on in full swing, live music playing and various colorful sparklers and hanging orbs lighting the night. A full moon hung just above the horizon. 

The holiday party was happening in the Hogsmeade square, a circular courtyard surrounded by tall buildings. Jeonghan motioned towards Seungcheol and Jihoon and they walked in first, trying to appear inconspicuous. Seungcheol attempted to school his face into something less frightening, though there was something furious in his gaze that he couldn’t hide.

The two weaved through the crowd. It was mostly older Hogwarts students, as well as some older adults who lived in the town and store owners who were selling food and goods. Jihoon dodged around a group of giggling girls when he saw Soonyoung at the opposite side of the courtyard. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to him.

Soonyoung was leaning against one of the houses, a warm cup of butterbeer in his hands as he surveyed the crowd. There was an anxious look on his face that immediately released when he spotted Jihoon’s figure.

“Where have you been?” Soonyoung demanded, looking like he was resisting the urge to reach out to clasp Jihoon’s hand. “I already spoke to Jisoo and he said he hasn’t seen you around at all today.” He was angry, Jihoon could tell but he didn’t have time to explain. Finally he seemed to realize the dishevelled appearance Jihoon was in. “And what happened to your clothes? You’re covered in dust-”

“Soonyoung we need to evacuate immediately.” Jihoon grabbed his hand immediately and Soonyoung seemed surprised by the sudden intimacy. “You’re in danger.”

“Jihoon, what are you talking about-”

“I’ve got Jisoo,” Seungcheol said, sliding up to them with an anxious looking Jisoo at his side. 

“Alright, you start evacuating the Hogwarts students, I’ll get the Hogsmeade citizens,” Jihoon said. He pulled on Soonyoung’s hand but he resisted, pulling him back.

“Jihoon, tell me what’s going on,” Soonyoung demanded. He looked almost terrified of the answer.

Jihoon fully turned toward him, letting go of his hand to grasp his arms. “Soonyoung. The Death Eaters are coming,” he told him grimly. He saw Soonyoung go pale. “They know you’re Polaris and they’re here to kill you. You’re in danger, you need to go back to Hogwarts. I’m going to start sending the kids back but you need to leave immediately.”

Soonyoung caught him before he could escape. “I’m not leaving you here alone,” he declared, his grip tightening on his arm. Even though he was as white as a ghost he was determined.

Jihoon gnawed on his lip. “I know you wouldn’t Soonyoung,” he said, already feeling bad about what he was about to do. He had expected such a reaction. Before Soonyoung even knew what was happening, Jihoon grabbed him and they Disapparated.

They reappeared inside one of the neighboring houses and before Soonyoung could react Jihoon pulled his wand on him. Soonyoung’s eyes widened in surprise when Jihoon cast the sleeping spell, and his body fell limp. Jihoon caught him before he could hit the ground, then heaved his body into a sitting position against the wall. He quickly cast a couple of protective enchantments around him, just to be safe.

“Sorry love. I’m doing this for you,” Jihoon said to Soonyoung’s sleeping figure, like it would lessen the guilt. He took one last look before he exited the house and locked it behind him.

The party was still in full swing, the crowd unknowing to what dangers they were in. He found Wonwoo and Jun who were quietly getting fireplaces set up for emergency evacuation. “We’re almost ready,” Wonwoo said. “Start bringing the students-“

His voice broke off as screams erupted from the crowd. Jihoon looked wildly around for the source, but everyone was staring at the sky. A green light washed over the courtyard and Jihoon could see the formation of a skull form out of smoke above them.

“Get everyone out of here!” Jihoon yelled to the two before he dashed towards the source.

Suddenly dark figures appeared from trails of smoke and began to surround them, dressed in long black cloaks and hidden behind ivory masks. The crowd screamed in shock, converging in on themselves, shoving and crushing others as they tried to escape. The screams of Death Eaters washed over the crowd.

Before anyone could run the first spell was cast. It flew through the crowd and hit Seungkwan, who had been standing protectively in front of a couple of younger students. Hansol, a mere couple of feet away, screamed in horror. 

Chaos erupted. The Death Eaters converged on them and the older and braver students attempted to fight back while the younger students cowered in fear. Some villagers were trying to defend the kids, while others tried to take people into the safety of their houses. Hansol was dragging Seungkwan’s limp body out of the way. Jihoon’s small group of Aurors burst into the fray, sending off spells of their own.

Jihoon saw Wonwoo and Jun fighting side by side against two vicious Death Eaters. Jisoo was barricading one of the doors to the stores, green fire blazing in the hearth as he tried to transport students. Seungcheol was against a brutally large wizard, the two clearing a space in the courtyard as they viciously went head to head. Jeonghan was battling two Death Eaters at once, expertly trading blows with a terrifying look on his face.

Jihoon made to help but his path was barred. He sent a stunning spell at his opponent but the Death Eater easily blocked him.

“It looks like we finally meet face to face, Lee Jihoon.” The Death Eater was disguised, but Jihoon could see the blonde hair peeking out of his hood and the dark green eyes that pierced him in place. He recognized him immediately. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

“Yoon Hansang,” Jihoon snarled. A flare of pure, burning anger washed through him. His grip on his wand tightened until his knuckles went white. “I’ve been looking forward to killing you.”

Hansang smiled, an ugly grin stretched below his mask. “Where is Polaris?”

Jihoon grit his teeth and tried not to shake with anger. “Gone. You’ll never find him.”

Hansang’s grin didn’t falter. “A shame. I was looking forward to the great duo, but it looks like I’ll just have to settle with you instead.”

Jihoon had just barely enough time to block the spell that was sent hurtling his way. If Hansang’s brother was a talented spellcaster, Hansang himself was a master. He moved aggressively without giving Jihoon chance to counterattack, continuously hounding him with spell after spell that forced Jihoon to remain on the defensive. It also seemed that Mrs. Rutherford had removed all limitations because Hansang was going for the kill.

Jihoon knew he needed to end this fast. If Hansang got even one attack in, Jihoon was done for. He let Hansang back him up against a wall but just as Jihoon’s back connected with stone, he deflected one of Hansang’s curses upward.

The spell hit the building above him and gouged a hole out of the wall, sending a large chunk of rock crashing towards them. Jihoon jumped out of the way, the part of the wall crashing to the ground behind him and hopefully crushing Hansang in the process.

Jihoon was just coming to his feet when a spell hit him in the back and he was thrown off his feet, sprawling in the dirt.

“Not bad,” Hansang suddenly growled in his ear, kneeling over him and pressing his weight into his back. He grabbed a fistful of Jihoon’s hair and without warning slammed his forehead against the ground.

Jihoon saw stars and his vision momentarily blacked out. When he came to he could feel warm hot blood flowing down the side of his face.

“Let’s take this to a little more private location, why don’t we,” Hansang hissed into his ear and they Disapparated, appearing in one of the neighboring houses.

Once they landed Hansang’s boot came down on his hand and Jihoon cried out in pain as his wand was forced out of his fingers. “Not so tough now that you’re wandless, huh Auror?” He sneered. He tightened his grip on Jihoon’s curls and yanked his head back so he could look him in the eyes. The dim overhead lighting of the house swam in front of his eyes. “Now tell me where Polaris is.”

“Over my dead body,” Jihoon snarled, feeling the cold wood underneath his face and trying to center himself.

Hansang’s grin was grim. “When I’m done with you, you’ll wish you were dead.” He leaned back and suddenly a boot connected with Jihoon’s side. He keeled over in pain, coughing violently as he felt one of his healed ribs break again. 

Hansang came to kneel next to him, still grabbing his hair so that he could see the fear in Jihoon’s eyes. But he only saw pure hatred reflected back. “Fiery, aren’t you,” Hansang chuckled. “I like that, but how long will that fiery spirit last?” 

Jihoon struggled but Hansang overpowered him in strength. He flipped Jihoon onto his back and pinned him underneath his knees. He dramatically pulled a knife from his sleeve, the metal shining in the moonlight and pressed the edge against his neck. He was enjoying the game.

  
“The more you struggle, the less this will hurt,” Hansang said, leaning over Jihoon’s body. “This is for my brother.”

“ _ You _ killed him,” Jihoon snarled.

Hansang laughed. “I only wish I did.” 

Jihoon didn’t understand but he wasn’t give a chance to ponder the thought. Suddenly Hangsang sliced through the collar of Jihoon’s shirt and pulled back the fabric, revealing his collarbone. Jihoon tried to throw him off but Hansung dug his nails into his arm in response, drawing blood.

  
  
“Keep still, you wouldn’t want this to turn out bad, would you?” He chuckled.

  
  
Without warning Hansung dug his knife into Jihoon’s chest, right above his heart. Jihoon cried out in pain as he easily sliced through his skin like he was drawing on paper. There must have been something in the blade because it burned like fire and left his skin scorched and raw.

The battle raged around them but they seemed to be in their own world, the thick walls of the house muffling the sounds of screaming and spells. After what felt like a century, Hansung finally pulled back, looking down on his artwork and seeming pleased. He wiped the bloody knife on Jihoon’s shirt and smiled down at him. “What do you think of my work?” He grinned.

  
  
Head spinning from pain, Jihoon could just barely made out the words ‘ _ Blood Traitor _ ’ etched into his skin, tiny drops of blood falling from the scar like bloody teardrops. “Not as good as Rutherford’s kid,” Jihoon spit weakly.

  
  
Bellowing with sick laughter, Hansang leaned over Jihoon’s body, moving to closely run the flat of his blade over Jihoon’s cheek and relishing in the shiver that he got in response. “Now, tell me little Auror. I’m only going to ask one more time.” He whispered in his ear. “Where is Polaris?”

  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and the knife flew from Hansang’s hand, imbedding itself in the wall behind them.

 

Soonyoung stood in the doorway, as pale as a ghost and trembling, but his voice was steady. “He’s right here.”

  
  
A grin danced its way onto Hansang’s face. Before Jihoon could react, Hasnsang jumped to his feet with a savage grin and sent a curse in Soonyoung’s direction.

  
  
Soonyoung spun out of the way, throwing up a shield. He countered quickly, flinging his arm out as the floorboards ripped up around him, wood and rock swirling around his feet before flying towards Hansang.

 

Hansang deflected most of them, though one small piece of rock cut him across the face. Snarling at the wound, Hansang flew forward, wand out. A burst of fire erupted from his wand tip and smoke filled the small house.

 

Jihoon had never seen Soonyoung fight like this before. His movements were unconfident, but he moved with a grim determination that made him deadly. Soonyoung pointed his wand and water burst from one of the pipes in the ground, forming a giant tiger which leapt over him and charged through the fire. 

Jihoon felt his heart leap into his throat as Hansang motioned towards the knife imbedded in the wall. It lurched free before spinning towards Soonyoung’s unprotected side. 

But Soonyoung responded quickly and a burst of wind knocked the knife out of the air. It went spiraling towards Hansang and imbedded itself in his leg.

Before Hansang could retaliate, Soonyoung pointed his wand at the ground and yelled “ _ Orbis _ !”

  
  
With a great groan the floor began to shake underneath Hansang’s feet, grabbing onto one foot and sucking him into the ground.

  
  
“Accio!” Hansang yelled urgently. There was surprise and something akin to fear in his tone. Jihoon, who had been trying to crawl away, felt his feet leave the ground and he was pulled backwards. Hansang caught his arm and yanked it behind his back, coming up to hold his wand to his neck.

  
  
The ground immediately stopped moving. Soonyoung stood, wand out but unmoving. Hansang burst into maniacal laughter, as if finally realizing he had them cornered. The battle continued to rage outside but a different one was pulsing inside. “Put the wand down boy, before I blow your pretty little boyfriend’s brains out.”

  
  
Soonyoung was only staring at Jihoon. His hand was shaking but didn’t lower his wand. “Jihoon?”

  
  
Jihoon breathed in slowly, wishing there wasn’t so much blood obscuring his vision so he could really look Soonyoung in the eyes. He tried to convey everything he was thinking into his eyes and tried to ignore the sharp prick of Hansang’s wand at his throat. “Do as he says Soonyoung. Trust me.”

  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Soonyoung let go of his wand.

  
  
At the same moment Jihoon pointed his wand he had picked up during the struggle that he had shoved up his sleeve and yelled, “ _ Expelliarmus _ !”

  
  
The spell hit Hansang straight in the face and he reeled backwards as his wand flew from his fingers. Jihoon yanked his arm out of his grip and sprinted forward. 

  
  
Sonyoung caught his wand midair and pointed it over Jihoon’s head. “ _ Reducto _ !” The spell hit Hansang full force and he crumpled to dust.

  
  
Soonyoung caught Jihoon just as he ran into his arms, arms immediately encircling him protectively. “Goddammit Ji, don’t ever scare me like that again,” Soonyoung swore, fingers digging into his back.

  
  
Jihoon pressed his face into his chest, finally letting himself breathe. As much as he was angry at Soonyoung for coming, he was relieved that his plan had worked.

  
  
Soonyoung pulled away for a moment, tipping Jihoon’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. “Never, ever, try to use a sleeping spell on me again. We’re in this together, okay?”

  
  
Jihoon couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, relieved that Hansang was finally gone. “How did you even resist it?” He couldn’t help asking.

  
  
Soonyoung’s rolled his eyes but his soft smile was fond. “I can always tell when you’re trying to lie to me.”

  
  
Before Jihoon could grab him and kiss him senseless, a low growling filled the air. Heads turned as two hulking figures entered the courtyard. Their snouts were turned towards the sky, smelling the scent of blood. They stepped into the light and Jihoon’s blood turned to ice.

  
  
They were neither man nor animal, but rather beast. Their bodies were large and bony, covered in a thick layer of matted hair with hunched shoulders and claws for nails. Beady yellow eyes looked hungrily upon the crowd and their large mouths bared sharp fangs. 

  
  
Jihoon and Soonyoung stared wordlessly as the remaining crowd attempted to flee. The Death Eaters had sent werewolves. They dared let loose these beasts on the students like lambs for slaughter. Jihoon knew they had committed heinous crimes before but this was just pure evil.

  
  
Jihoon slipped from Soonyoung’s embrace, but paused when Soonyoung’s grip tightened on his arm. He looked up at him, afraid he would hold him back. “I’ll take ugly on the left, you take the one on the right?” Soonyoung’s face was grim but his smile was warm and bright and it sent a wave of strength through Jihoon’s body.

  
  
“I can always count on you to have my back, can’t I?” Jihoon smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips briskly to Soonyoung’s cheek. “For luck.”

  
  
Soonyoung grabbed him behind the neck and pressed his lips against his. When he finally leaned back he chuckled at Jihoon’s look of surprise. “For luck,” he grinned.

  
  
As a unit the two strode from the house and turned towards the werewolves. The beasts seemed to be able to sense their defiance and smell the scent of blood because they turned on Jihoon like he was prey. They dug their claws into the ground and sprinted at them. Jihoon could feel Soonyoung inhale beside him, so he took a long deep breath to steady himself before they ran to meet them.

  
  
Jihoon lost track of Soonyoung in the fight. He knew he needed to face the werewolf head on without any distractions otherwise he would lose, so he could only pray he was okay. Jihoon blocked the first attack, yelling, “ _ Flipendo _ !” And sending the werewolf sprawling.

  
  
But the beast only shook its scruff and came to its feet, barely dazed, before its yellow eyes fixed on Jihoon again. Jihoon circled around it, analyzing its movements. The last time he had fought a werewolf he had had a team of Auror’s to cover his back. He was just going to have to do his best and hope backup came soon.

 

The beast jumped at him again.

  
  
Jihoon just barely dodged out of the way, slashing his wand across the side of the werewolf as it leapt past. The beast cried out in pain, dancing out of his reach and shaking blood from its fur. But the attack didn’t slow the werewolf and only seemed to make it angrier. It snarled and ran at him again, though this time when Jihoon tried to deflect it it jumped high over his spell and landed on Jihoon’s chest, throwing him to the ground.

  
  
Pain exploded in his chest as claws sharp as knives dug into his skin. The werewolf’s teeth snapped dangerously close to his neck and Jihoon grabbed onto the scruff of the wolf, just barely managing to hold it back with his bare hands. There was nothing he could do about the claws but he just needed to stay away from the teeth. If there was one thing he truly feared it was the bite of a werewolf.

  
  
Jihoon tried to aim a spell at the werewolf but because it was moving so much, it flew past its muzzle. The wolf growled in response and with a burst of strength shook Jihoon’s hands off it and its fangs went for his neck.

  
  
Jihoon dodged out of the way at the last moment, the wolf’s teeth grabbing onto his cape hood. With vicious force it ripped the cape in two. The werewolf spit out the fabric and once again went in for the kill.

  
  
“ _ Confringo _ !”

  
  
The spell hit the werewolf in the side and it was ripped off of Jihoon, crashing into the building behind them, its fur catching fire as it howled in pain.

  
  
Gasping for breath, Seungcheol ran to his side, scratched and bleeding, but with a great grin on his face. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself. He grinned wolfishly at Jihoon and reached down to help him to his feet. “I think you owe me one for that.”

  
  
“Let’s just say we’re even,” Jihoon said, relieved. But his relief didn’t last long because before he could say anymore he was overcome with terror.

  
  
With his back turned Seungcheol didn’t see the second werewolf break from Soonyoung’s grasp and launch itself across the clearing. Before anyone could react it landed on Seungcheol’s back, throwing him to the ground and raking its long back claws over his back. Seungcheol screamed as the werewolf reached down and wrapped its front claws around his face and tore, leaving bloody scars. Standing over it’s bleeding prey it went to wrap its fangs around his neck.

  
  
“NO!” Jihoon screamed, his wand moving on its own accord. The blast that exploded from his wand hit the werewolf in the chest and shoved it backwards, ripping it free of Seungcheol. With enormous strength the werewolf got to its feet, ignoring Jihoon and eyes fixated on Seungcheol as it went for the kill.

  
  
“ _ AVADA KEDAVRA _ !” He saw Jeonghan come running from the fray, wand raised above his head and blonde hair flying around him like an avenging angel. The Killing curse hit the werewolf and it keeled over, dead.

  
  
Jihoon fell to his knees beside Seungcheol’s body, unable to comprehend the fact that Seungcheol was lying face down in a pool of blood. He didn’t even think he was breathing. He raised shaky hands and pressed the remains of his cloak onto Seungcheol’s back. He couldn’t even see the injuries underneath the massive bleeding.

  
  
“JIHOON MOVE!” Soonyoung was screaming in his ear but Jihoon didn’t seem to hear him. He felt Soonyoung grab his arm and shove him to the ground just as a group of stunning spells went over their heads. Jihoon thought he could hear the sound of thunderous boots as Aurors and Ministry workers filed into the street, rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, but he couldn’t be sure because Seungcheol could be dead and it was all Jihoon’s fault.

  
  
Jihoon felt exhaustion hit him like a train, the blood soaking his shirt finally seeming to catch up to him, and he felt the world spin on its axis. His head hit the ground and the last thing he saw was Soonyoung standing over him, eyes watering in concern and calling his name.

  
  
—

  
  
Jihoon awoke to excruciating pain. When he opened his eyes it felt like he was breathing with a great weight on his chest and every movement sent fire burning through his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut again and reached for his chest, but warm hands held him back.

  
  
“Careful, we don’t want the cuts to reopen.”

  
  
Soonyoung’s voice sounded like heaven. Happiness swept through his body and Jihoon almost lost consciousness again right there and then from relief.

  
  
Jihoon forced his eyes open again, wincing as bright lights assaulted his eyes. He gently turned his head to see Soonyoung sitting on a stool beside his cot.

  
  
Soonyoung was covered head to toe in scratches and rips, but otherwise seemed alright. He was  _ safe _ . There were dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes but relief filled every pore. 

  
  
“Where am I?” Jihoon asked, his voice dry and his mouth tasting like gravel.

  
  
“The infirmary at Hogwarts,” Soonyoung told him, his warm hands on Jihoon’s rooting him to the spot. Jihoon followed his eyes and saw the bloody bandages covering his chest. “You broke one of your ribs and have a mild concussion. And other than the scars…” His voice trailed off and Jihoon remembered the words etched into his skin, now hidden under white gauze. “The werewolf scratches. Those are going to take some time to heal.”

  
  
His memory snapped back into place and Jihoon felt his world stop. “Seungcheol,” he whispered, the stark realization hitting him in the chest. “Where’s Seungcheol? What happened to him?”

  
  
Soonyoung tightened his grip on Jihoon’s arms, keeping him down. “Jihoon…” He sounded terrified.

“Is he alive?” Jihoon asked. He had to physically force the words from his mouth.

“He is,” Soonyoung said quickly. “But he’s unconscious. You need rest, he’ll be alright-”

  
  
But Jihoon didn’t want rest and he didn’t want comforting. He needed to _ know _ . “I need to see him,” he demanded and with what little strength he had he shoved Soonyoung’s arms off him and sat up.

  
  
The quick change in position made his head spin. Soonyoung let out a whine of protest but once the room had stopped spinning Jihoon swung his feet over the side of his cot and tried to stand again.

  
  
Knowing fully well that he couldn’t stop him, Soonyoung reluctantly helped him, looking grim.

  
  
Jihoon pushed back the white curtains surrounding his bed. The infirmary ward was filled to the brim with those wounded from the attack. Aurors and teachers were walking through the beds, talking quietly to each other and checking on each patient. Jihoon saw Seungkwan who was sleeping peacefully in a cot, while Hansol sat next to his bed and held his hand. Jihoon was relieved when he saw Wonwoo was sitting up in his own bed, listening in amusement to Mingyu who was chatting animatedly beside him.

  
  
Soonyoung led him past the other beds to the last one in the room. He quietly held the curtains open for him. 

  
  
Jun was standing in a corner of the room, speaking quietly to the head Healer at Hogwarts. Jisoo was sitting at the edge of the bed, white faced with his head down over clasped hands and mouthing prayers under his breath. Jeonghan stood at the head of the bed, lips pursed, body tense and brimming with anger.

  
  
All eyes looked up when they entered but Jihoon didn’t have eyes for anyone but Seungcheol. His limp body was lying on the bed, almost as white as the bedsheets. His face was almost unrecognizable, covered in white bandages that Jihoon didn’t need to peel away to know what the scars looked like. He had seen them covered in blood.

  
  
Jihoon opened his mouth but no words came out. Nothing seemed to process because there was nothing he could say to remedy the situation. He knew it in his heart as guilt threatened to drown him. It was  _ his  _ fault that Seungcheol had been attacked by a werewolf, that he was almost bitten trying to save Jihoon and now he was covered in scars, dying in a hospital bed-

  
  
“This is all your fault!”   


  
Jihoon looked up from Seungcheol’s body in shock, almost like he was waking from a dream. Jeonghan had come from around the bed, standing over him. Jihoon cowered like Jeonghan’s anger was physically pushing him away.

  
  
“Back off Jeonghan,” Soonyoung snarled, stepping protectively in front of Jihoon.

  
  
But Jeonghan didn’t stop. “This doesn’t involve you,” Jeonghan growled, completely ignoring his presence. Instead he stared past Soonyoung’s shoulder, piercing Jihoon in place with his terrifying green gaze. “This is  _ your _ fault, Jihoon _. _ No one else can take the blame away from you. You haven’t listened to a single thing that I’ve said to you in the last week and now you’ve gotten other people hurt when it should have been your life on the line. Because of your stupid pride and ego you went off on your own and Seungcheol stupidly followed you. And because of what?  _ Friendship _ ? Look where that’s gotten him! Seungcheol got in front of that werewolf for you. It should be you that’s lying in this bed, dying-”

  
  
“ENOUGH!” Soonyoung roared, gaze flashing. With a growl Jeonghan yanked his wand free from his pocket and Soonyoung did as well.

  
  
“Boys, please put the wands down!” Jun said, hastily coming towards them but no one paid him any attention.

  
  
“Stop it Jeonghan.”

  
  
The room went ice cold. Jisoo had gotten to his feet. He looked frail, almost like he didn’t have enough strength to stand, but the look in his eyes was resolute. 

  
  
“Jisoo,” Jeonghan seemed shocked and betrayed. “Seungcheol was nearly bitten. He could have become a werewolf. How could you side with Jihoon-”

  
  
“Seungcheol would have jumped in front of any one of us,” Jisoo snapped, the angriest Jihoon had ever heard him. It was very un-Jisoo-like. “It wasn’t Jihoon’s fault. Jihoon is the only reason Seungcheol’s alive. This is all because of Voldemort and you know it. Stop trying to push guilt onto someone innocent because you’re upset.”

  
  
Jeonghan reeled in shock at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name before his mouth snapped shut. He glared at Jisoo with such hatred that Jihoon had never seen before he spun on his heels and stormed out of the medical bay. He didn’t even look in Jihoon’s direction.

  
  
An eerie silence settled over the remaining group. Jisoo turned back to Seungcheol’s bedside wordlessly and kneeled beside him once more as if he had never moved. Jun looked on in shock but Jihoon didn’t want his pity.

  
  
“Let’s go,” Soonyoung whispered in his ear. Jihoon let him lead him back to his cot. With careful hands Soonyoung tucked him back in but Jihoon merely stared emptily at the ceiling without a thought in the world.

  
  
“They notified Dumbledore,” Soonyoung said quietly, speaking to Jihoon like he knew he would want to hear what was going on, but for once Jihoon didn’t care. He wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the ground and be put out of his misery. “And the Minister of Magic. The Auror team is patrolling the streets and interrogating the Death Eaters they were able to catch.”

  
  
After a while his voice drifted off, letting silence stretch between them. The Healer began to shut off the lights, sending them into darkness. Jihoon had thought Soonyoung had fallen asleep until he shifted and came to rest his head on the bed.

  
  
“Ji, talk to me,” Soonyoung whispered, taking hold of Jihoon’s hand and kissing the palm of it,  but even Soonyoung’s warmth couldn’t get rid of the eerie cold he felt. “It’s not your fault.”

  
  
Jihoon merely continued to stare at the dark ceiling in hope that Soonyoung would leave him alone. Finally he did, letting go of his hands and sitting back in the chair to hopefully sleep. Jihoon never responded because Soonyoung was wrong. It was all Jihoon’s fault.

  
  
—

  
  
Jihoon opened his eyes hours later, when the infirmary had gone quiet and the night was fully upon them. He hadn’t moved, hadn’t made a noise until Soonyoung had fallen into a fitful sleep and his breathing had evened out. He made sure no one else was awake while he crept from the room, throwing on a robe and clutching his wand. He tried not to make a sound as he left, gritting his teeth to control the pain that came from his injuries.

  
  
There was an Auror stationed outside the room. “Should you really be out of bed?” He asked, looking concerned, but Jihoon interrupted him, his voice scratchy from lack of use and sounding dead even to his ears.

  
  
“Where’s Jeonghan?”

  
  
The Auror looked confused but motioned towards the wooden bridge. Without a word of thanks Jihoon walked past him.

  
  
The castle was dead quiet, as if most of its inhabitants had heard of the attack and were paying their respects. Some of the portraits stared at Jihoon as he walked past like he was a ghost but none called out to him. Jihoon didn’t even light his wand as he headed towards the bridge, too tired to care.

  
  
Once he stepped onto the grounds the cold air assaulted him and went right through him, freezing him to the bone. He realized he wasn’t wearing shoes as he walked barefoot over the grass. A thin layer of snow had settled on the grounds and the only light came from the full moon that hung like a dark reminder over his head.

  
  
Jihoon saw Jeonghan standing in the middle of the bridge, looking out at the frosty ravine that flowed underneath it. The old bridge groaned under his feet as he walked towards Jeonghan, but the other man didn’t look up.

  
  
It wasn’t until Jihoon came close that he realized Jeonghan was standing over someone.

  
  
Or something.

  
  
At Jeonghan’s feet was the dead body of the werewolf. Although it had been killed by the Killing curse, there were fresh wounds littering its body. It was almost unrecognizable from the damage that had been done postmortem and it stained the white snow red.

 

  
“Jeonghan?” Jihoon said hesitantly, looking at him with something akin to fear.

  
  
“Do you need something, Jihoon?” His voice was cold, unnerving and uninterested. Jeonghan spoke like they were strangers who had never met before. Jihoon guessed that was how Jeonghan would forever see him now.

  
  
Jihoon felt the words die on his lips. He knew what he wanted to say, but he had never so afraid of Jeonghan. He was terrified, though he wasn’t sure whether it was because of what he would say or do. “I wanted to say I’m sorry,” he finally forced out. “You were right back there. It’s my fault all of this happened to Seungcheol. I should have never gotten him involved.”

  
  
Jeonghan laughed, like his words were the funniest in the world. “As usual Jihoon, you’re wrong,” he said, tone terrifyingly cold. “Not about this being your fault, no, this is undeniably your responsibility. That is a fact that I hope will haunt you for the rest of your life,” he sneered. “What you’re wrong about is not that you shouldn’t have gotten Seungcheol involved, but that  _ you _ should never have been involved in the first place.”

  
  
Jihoon winced, dropping his head. “You’re right Jeonghan,” he said quietly, accepting his fate. “I was wrong to disobey you.”

  
  
“Why did you, by the way? I really don’t understand,” Jeonghan fumed, beginning to pace, his coat fluttering around him in the cold winter air. His boots crunched ice underneath, dragging red slush across the creaky wooden bridge floor. Jihoon was starting to lose the feeling in his toes but it only made him feel numb. “I gave you  _ everything. _ I stationed you at Hogwarts with Soonyoung, gave you plenty of free time and freedom even though I should have punished you for insubordination, and yet you still had to play the hero and go off galavanting on your own investigation. Do you like undermining my authority?”

  
  
“Of course not,” Jihoon murmured but Jeonghan had stopped listening.

  
  
“And then you started getting too involved in the case,” Jeonghan said, irritation leaking into his tone. “I made sure that there was no evidence left behind, but then my stupid cousin had to go and make a mistake. I got rid of him swiftly of course, but there was no mending that. I knew I had to stop you. You’re just too damn stubborn to let go free.”

  
  
Suddenly Jihoon was lost. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing him correctly. Maybe he had been more injured in the battle than he had thought. “What do you mean… You had to stop me?”

  
  
Jeonghan’s gaze snapped to him. “Aren’t you listening?” He growled, then scoffed in annoyance. “Of course not, why am I even surprised? You never listen to anything I say, do you? Then let me get straight to the point.” He stepped forward and pointed his wand and Jihoon froze.

  
  
“My cousins? Miss Violet? They all report back to me,” Jeonghan said and Jihoon had to grab onto the railing to keep himself standing. “Or at least they did, before you killed them all.” He didn’t seem too bothered by the fact. They clearly meant nothing to him other than a means to an end.

  
  
“Are you saying you tried to kill me?” Jihoon gasped, staring open mouthed in horror at what he once considered a close friend. He couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth. “You were the one who killed Yoon Hansung… And then you wanted to kill Soonyoung?”

  
  
“That was never my original intention, of course,” Jeonghan said calmly. He seemed unbothered at the idea of wanting his friends dead. “I tried to have your memories wiped first. But you’re quite difficult to get alone and I needed to do what I had to do to protect them.”

  
  
“Protect who?” Jihoon asked. He just couldn’t understand why Jeonghan had ordered for them to be murdered. Jihoon had known Jeonghan since school, he was housemates with Soonyoung, and they had worked together for years. Jihoon had stood at Jeonghan’s side when they were burying his brother. He couldn’t believe Jeonghan would simply turn on him for no reason.

  
  
“Seungcheol and Jisoo of course,” Jeonghan said simply, like that was the answer to everything. Probably in his mind it was because he had clearly gone insane. “The Dark Lord… Was so angry when Seungcheol became part of the family.” At this he cowered. Once upon a time Jeonghan wouldn’t have flinched at Voldemort’s name but now it made him shake with terror. “My whole family pledged their allegiance to him and now we had a Muggle-born in the family. That bitch of a traitor Mrs. Rutherford told him and you can imagine how angry he was…”   


  
Jeonghan finally shook his head, straightening up and brushing blonde locks out of his face. Jihoon realized everything was a facade. How long had Jeonghan been playing a character? He fixed Jihoon with an eerily calm stare. “She blackmailed me, you see,” Jeonghan explained simply. “And the Dark Lord promised if I did what he needed me to do, he would spare them. Keep them out of harm. Of course I had to, I didn’t have a choice.”   


  
But Jihoon couldn’t understand. Because there was no way he would have sided with Voldemort. Jihoon would have gone down fighting, died protecting his friends and family rather than betraying them like this.   


  
“So I came up with a plan, a perfect you. Until you had to go and ruin it,” he sneered. “But I know you would have done the same thing Jihoon,” Jeonghan added confidently. The thought made Jihoon want to vomit. “You’d have done it for Soonyoung, I know you would. I couldn’t let the Dark Lord take them. And if I had to sacrifice others… Well, no one will ever matter to me as much as Seungcheol and Jisoo do.”

  
  
“I don’t understand, Jeonghan,” Jihoon finally said. His whole body was cold with horror. “After what happened to Chan…”

  
  
“Chan died because I was weak,” Jeonghan snarled, stepping forward and pressing his wand into Jihoon’s cuts. He hissed in pain. “The Dark Lord already wanted me to join him at that time but I refused. It was my fault Chan died… He goaded Rutherford’s kid into killing him out of revenge... I was not going to let that happen again with Seungcheol or Jisoo.”

  
  
Jihoon gasped for breath as Jeonghan dug his wand further into Jihoon’s ribs, as cold and sharp as a knife. “And my plan would have been perfect too. You should have been dead ten times over but you kept eluding me! I regret not killing you before, Seungcheol would have been spared.”

  
  
Jihoon hauntingly realized who the young master was. “You’ve been using Soonyoung all along,” he accused.

  
  
“He was easy prey for the Imperius curse,” Jeonghan commented offhandedly. “Never expected a thing. He’s been passing me information about your investigation the whole time. You have no idea how angry I was when you disappeared this morning.”

  
  
Jeonghan then smiled, almost kindly, but Jihoon knew how fake it was deep down. He had lost Jeonghan a long time ago. “Now, enough talking. I think it’s time we end this.” He peered curiously around the bridge, forming an idea. “I found you conspiring with a Death Eater,” he pondered, almost amused. “There was a scuffle. You tried to kill me and I defended myself. There was nothing I could do as I watched you fall from the bridge...”

  
  
Jihoon’s already cold blood turned to ice in his veins. Jeonghan smiled eerily at him, lifting his wand to lift his chin so he could look him in the eyes. “It’s not a far off thought that one of the oldest Pure-blood families sided with the Dark Lord.”

  
  
“Jeonghan, you don’t need to do this,” Jihoon pleaded, lifting his hands to try to stop him. His voice caught in his throat. “I can help you! I’ll protect you, and them. I want them safe just as much as you do!”

  
  
“You don’t understand Jihoon!” Jeonghan pushed him forward and Jihoon felt his back press against the flimsy railing of the bridge. Wind whipped angrily at his back. “ _ I’m _ doing this to protect them! Nowhere is safe! Nothing can stop the Dark Lord!”

  
  
Jeonghan flung his wand out and a huge slash appeared on Jihoon’s chest. He crumpled to the ground, the wounds on his chest reopening. “Everything would have been perfect if you didn’t intervene!” With each word a new cut appeared on Jihoon’s body and he felt blood drip down his sides, soaking the floorboards of the bridge.

  
  
“I’ll make you suffer for what you did to Seungcheol and after that I’ll kill you,” Jeonghan snarled and a cut slashed across his face. The force of the attack made Jihoon’s head connect with the bridge railing.

  
  
“Unfortunately Soonyoung won’t be joining you any time soon,” Jeonghan cooed, coming to lean down in front of him. “Someone’s got to take the blame and he’s going to be in Azkaban for a very long time.”

  
  
“Don’t you dare touch him!” Jihoon saw his opening and jumped to his feet, yanking his wand free from his pocket and aiming it at Jeonghan. He could threaten Jihoon all he wanted but there was no way Jihoon would going to let him to get Soonyoung.

But with lightning speed Jeonghan grabbed his wrist. The spell ricocheted past them and exploded somewhere over the ravine. 

  
  
Jeonghan stared at him, unimpressed. “Always have to play the hero, don’t you Jihoon? Can’t you just go down quietly?”

  
  
It was like Jihoon was seeing Jeonghan for the first time in years. His usually bright green eyes were dark and cold, and his previous youthful handsomeness was reduced to unforgiving lines and a gauntness that made him look hollow. This was not the Jeonghan he used to know and Jihoon wished he had realized it sooner. Maybe then he could have saved him.

  
  
A flash of red came out of nowhere and Jeonghan blocked the spell with his free hand. He turned around, yanking Jihoon in front of him and twisting his arm behind his back and pressing his own wand into his back, using his body as a shield.

  
  
Soonyoung stood at the edge of the bridge, eyes wide open in something akin to fear. “What the hell is going on-”

  
  
“Soonyoung, shut up,” Jeonghan snarled. With a wave of his wand Soonyoung’s eyes went blank, all thoughts and freewill slipping from his mind like sand. The Imperius curse was clearly strong and Jeonghan had a tight hold on him. Jeonghan beckoned with his wand and Soonyoung began to walk towards them like a puppet drawn by strings.

  
  
Jeonghan’s grip on his wrist was like steel. “Do anything funny and I’ll kill him,” he whispered into his ear, directing his wand at Soonyoung and watching as he came closer. “Or he might just slip…” Soonyoung’s feet wandered close to the edge of the bridge and Jihoon inhaled violently.

  
  
“Jeonghan, let him go, please,” Jihoon begged, tears coming to his eyes. He tried to rip his hand out of Jeonghan’s hand but he wouldn’t yield. “He’s innocent. He’s never done anything. It’s all my fault Jeonghan, take me. Kill me!”

  
  
Jeonghan ignored him like his cries were an insignificant humming in his ear. Finally Soonyoung came to a stop in front of them, eyes wide open and hauntingly empty.

  
  
“Soonyoung please, wake up. It’s me,” Jihoon cried, feeling tears pour down his face.

  
  
But Soonyoung only stared at him like he had never seen him before, face blank and uncomprehending.

  
  
“He’s a lovely subject, easy to manipulate,” Jeonghan crooned in his ear. An idea seemed to spark in his mind. “Why don’t I let the lovely Polaris do the honors? Then we’ll all be guilty.” He grinned viciously and pointed his wand at Soonyoung. “Polaris, I want you to kill Jihoon.”

  
  
But he didn’t move. It seemed like somewhere deep down Soonyoung was struggling against the spell. His face was impassive but his hand gripping his wand was shaking uncontrollably.

  
  
“ _ Imperio _ ,” Jeonghan snarled, but Soonyoung continued to shake. “Polaris,  _ do as I say _ . Kill Jihoon.”

  
  
But when Soonyoung still didn’t move Jeonghan let out a hiss of irritation and turned towards Jihoon. “Fine then,” he smiled something cruel. “Jihoon, kill Soonyoung.”

  
  
Jihoon gaped at him. He was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. “You’re crazy,” he gasped.

  
  
“Kill Soonyoung and I’ll let you free,” Jeonghan smiled. He easily directed Jihoon’s hand from behind him and pointed his wand at Soonyoung and his grip was too strong for Jihoon to resist. “Don’t worry, I’ll wipe your memories after so you won’t remember a thing. You want to live right?  _ Kill Soonyoung _ .”

  
  
Jihoon stared down his wand at Soonyoung, who had gone frightfully still. Jihoon looked into his eyes, looking for something familiar, but saw only emptiness reflected back at him. He swallowed, taking a moment to remember every line of his face, every detail and burn it into his mind. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again and Jihoon wanted Soonyoung’s face to be the last thing he saw.

“I’m sorry Soonyoung,” he finally whispered. There was an apology in his tone, and a goodbye underlying. “I’m going to have to break my promise.”

  
  
Realization began to flood into Soonyoung’s eyes just as Jihoon grabbed onto Jeonghan and cast the strongest  _ Flipendo _ spell he could muster. It hit the opposite side of the bridge. The old wooden bridge shook and swayed underneath their feet, and the force of the spell ricocheted backwards, sending Jihoon and Jeonghan crashing backwards against the railing. 

  
  
After that everything happened in slow motion. The old bridge railing splintered under their combined weight and Jihoon felt his feet lift off the ground, his wand knocked out of his hand. He was falling, the only thing underneath him the icy ravine and empty air. Beside him he saw a look of horror cross Jeonghan’s face, saw his blonde hair flying around him like a halo as his own wand slipped out of his fingers in surprise. Jihoon closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the end and thought of Soonyoung’s face, the last thing he wanted to remember. He knew he should have felt afraid and yet all he could feel was relief because Soonyoung was finally safe…

  
  
Jihoon let out a painful gasp as his arm was nearly pulled from its socket. He tore his eyes open and saw Soonyoung hanging hazardously out of the hole he had made in the bridge, one arm wrapped around a piece of unbroken railing and the other grabbing onto Jihoon’s wrist in a death grip.

 

  
“I’ve got you,” Soonyoung said breathlessly. Jihoon just stared at him, so stunned and relieved he almost didn’t hear him over the pounding of his heart. With a loud grunt Soonyoung heaved Jihoon back onto the bridge and they both collapsed.

 

“What?” Jihoon gasped. His legs failed him so all he could do was stare at Soonyoung who was splayed out on his back next to him, breathing heavily. “How did you break the Imperius curse?”

  
  
“I didn’t,” Soonyoung wheezed once he had gathered enough oxygen to fill his lungs. “You did.” Jihoon remembered when realization had slipped into Soonyoung’s eyes, when Soonyoung had come back to himself, finally tearing himself from the grip of the Imperius curse. “You really shouldn’t break promises so easily, Ji,” he joked with the best smile he could muster.

  
  
Jihoon just leaned forward and gently kissed him, letting his actions speak for his words as he grabbed onto his shirt and didn’t let go. “I won’t ever again,” he said, fully intending to keep that promise. He smiled into their kiss and feet relief fill every part of his body, seeping into every pore and making his head feel light. Soonyoung was safe and that was all that mattered. Soonyoung was safe and Jihoon had protected him.

  
  
“You’re crying,” Soonyoung whispered, reaching out to cup his face and gently wipe away the tears with the pads of gentle fingers.

  
  
“I’m just relieved,” Jihoon said as the tears continued to fall.

“Is it over?” Soonyoung asked. There were tears in his eyes as well but he held them back, trying to stay strong for the both of them.

 

  
Finally Jihoon glanced over the edge of the bridge, hearing the wind whistle through the air. “Did you see Jeonghan?” He forced himself to ask.

  
  
Soonyoung only shook his head, reaching over to lace his fingers with Jihoon’s. “I didn’t see him land,” he looked sick at the mere thought, “But he couldn’t have survived. He didn’t have his wand.”

  
  
Jihoon finally looked away, taking a long shaky breath to clear his thoughts. His grip tightened on Soonyoung’s hand, comforted by the warm palm in his. He wasn’t sure he would be able to let go. “Then it’s over. Let’s go.”

  
  
—

  
  
When Jihoon and Soonyoung finally arrived back at the infirmary sometime in the early hours of dawn it was a nightmare. The Healer took one glance at him and promptly forced him into the nearest medical bed and set to work on fixing him up. Only after his wounds were closed with Dittany and he was threatened with a worse punishment if he turned up injured again, was he finally allowed visitors.

  
  
Jun and Wonwoo were waiting patiently for him. After the Healer was done they crowded into Jihoon’s small infirmary room. Surprisingly Seokmin came inside as well, pulling the curtains shut and giving Jihoon a cheeky grin.

  
  
“Glad you’re okay,” Seokmin said easily. “Would have been unfortunate to lose a business partner.”

  
  
Soonyoung shot him an annoyed glare. Jihoon couldn’t help but think they’d get along very well.

  
  
“Soonyoung filled us in,” Wonwoo said, looking stunned. “It was Jeonghan, really?”

  
  
“He was being blackmailed by Anderson Rutherford’s wife,” Jihoon said sadly. He was still in shock. “He was going to lose Seungcheol and Jisoo to Voldemort. He couldn’t lose anyone else after he lost Chan…” Even though Jihoon had almost been killed he didn’t feel anger, all he felt was pity towards Jeonghan and what he had become.

  
  
“That doesn’t give him a pass for killing people,” Wonwoo snarled, looking furious.

  
  
“And he’s dead?” Jun asked grimly.

  
  
Jihoon nodded. “He fell over the bridge without his wand.”

  
  
Jun stood. “I’ll get someone to take a look.” Afterward Wonwoo and Seokmin seemed to realize Jihoon was practically falling apart at the seams so they quickly excused themselves to leave.

  
  
“Rest, I’ll come visit later,” Wonwoo said quietly, reaching out to hug his two friends.

  
  
Seokmin winked at them before following him out.

  
  
Finally they were alone. Jihoon was just about to lay back in bed and hopefully get some rest when a first year student peeked through the curtains.

  
  
“I have a message for you sir,” the young boy said, holding out a piece of paper.

  
  
Jihoon quietly thanked him before reading the message.

  
  
“Who’s it from?” Soonyoung asked curiously, leaning against the cot and looking just as exhausted as Jihoon felt.

  
  
Jihoon read the elegant script before letting out a long suffering sigh. There was no hope for sleep now. “Professor Dumbledore.”

  
  
—

  
  
With great assistance and patience, Jihoon and Soonyoung made their way to the headmaster’s office, though leaving the infirmary was heavily against the head Healers’ wishes. They said the password to the stone gargoyle,  _ Chocolate Frog _ , and rode the moving stairs up to his office.

  
  
Professor Dumbledore was a tall and thin man with long gray hair and an even longer beard. He wore midnight blue robes with stars stitched into the fabric and regarded them with a kind, warm blue gaze over half moon spectacles. 

  
  
He conjured two chairs out of nowhere and motioned towards them apologetically. “I do apologize Jihoon, but a conversation such as this is too important to have in front of so many people.” He smiled kindly. “I do hope you are feeling better?”

  
  
Jihoon just nodded so as not to be rude. He didn’t want to mention in how much pain he was in or how exhausted he felt because he had a feeling that whatever they were going to discuss was far too important to delay.

  
  
“First of all I would like to thank both of you for the immensely important work you’ve done,” Dumbledore said, interlocking his fingers on his desk. The portraits of previous headmasters all looked down upon them, regarding them with varying looks of interest. “You have protected and saved many lives today, and many more would have been lost if not for your bravery and kindness.”

  
  
Jihoon quietly bowed his head in thanks. He knew that Professor Dumbledore had not summoned him just to say how thankful he was for what they’d done.

  
  
A smile remained on Professor Dumbledore’s face, but it turned sad. “Now, I have a horrible but necessary favor I must ask of you two. You may, of course deny what I am going to ask, and for which I would not blame you in the slightest. But if you do accept this favor from me, I do say that you will be able to save many, many more lives.”

  
  
Jihoon and Soonyoung exchanged glances. Soonyoung looked hesitant, like he knew what Dumbledore was going to ask. Jihoon blamed it on his head wound that he had no idea what the headmaster was talking about.

  
  
Dumbledore continued. “We are currently in a position in which both of you have alias’ crafted in the public light. The dark wizard Polaris, and Lee Jihoon, the Pure-blood Auror who killed the famous Yoon Jeonghan.”

  
  
Jihoon froze. The words felt like a slap in the face. Dumbledore surveyed him apologetically. “Of course, those in this room know the real truth. That you two have been framed and have had to give up more than anyone realizes. But the world does not, and by your choice we can either clear your names or proceed with these details.”

  
  
At that Dumbledore pulled a piece of parchment from his paper and straightened it out onto the table. Jihoon leaned forward to take a look and with a jolt of surprise he realized it was the prophecy that Seungkwan had written. The pair of their faces looked back at them, the cold and unforgiving faces of two fugitives wanted for murder.

  
  
“I give you the option then. We can clear your name and you can return to your posts, Jihoon an Auror and Soonyoung of course you always have a home here at Hogwarts. Or you can join the Order of the Phoenix,” Dumbledore said. His voice always had a calming, melodic tune to it. It didn’t fit his words. “Out of the greatest regret in my heart do I ask you two to remain this way to the public and attempt to infiltrate Voldemort’s ranks in hopes of finding out a way to stop him and feeding information back to the Order.”

  
  
Jihoon’s jaw dropped. For a moment words truly escaped him. “Do you realize what you’re asking us?” Soonyoung asked in frustration, cutting in before Jihoon could respond. “Jihoon just nearly died, twice!”

  
  
“I understand all too well what I am asking, Soonyoung,” Dumbledore replied gravely. “Which is why I would think no less of either of you if you stood up right now and refused my request. Even I think this may be too much to ask of anyone.”

  
  
He was asking them to give up everything they had; Jihoon’s job at the Ministry, Soonyoung’s dream job as a professor, their homes, their statuses, their friends and family, their futures…

  
  
And yet as heavy the cost was, Jihoon couldn’t help but think there really wasn’t a choice. He was being handed the chance to help change the future of the wizarding world. He could save lives and prevent others from having to go through the torture that he went through. Dumbledore hadn’t needed to ask, Jihoon felt like he knew his answer all along.

  
  
“I’ll do it.” All eyes turned to him. A silent knowing in Dumbledore’s blue gaze and growing horror from Soonyoung looked back at him. “But clear Soonyoung’s name. You don’t need both of us. Acquit Polaris of all charges and offer him protection and I promise I’ll do anything you need to help the Order of the Phoenix.”

  
  
Before Dumbledore could respond Soonyoung burst out into laughter. Jihoon stared at him incredulously, he hadn’t thought anyone could muster laughter in such a situation. But Soonyoung was staring at him with such an intense look of affection and amusement that it knocked the breath out of his lungs.

  
  
“I hate that I love you,” Soonyoung said with a small smile. He turned towards Dumbledore and motioned towards Jihoon with a sigh. “Well, you heard the man. We’re in,” he said grimly.

  
  
As if sensing Jihoon’s argument, he turned towards him and grinned playfully in his direction. “You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? We’re in this together, Ji. ‘Till the end.”

  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two of them, though there was something hauntingly sad in his eyes. He was watching two young men accept a deadly fate. “I will get the necessary things ready for your departure. Go back to the infirmary and spend your last free night. I will notify Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo. We might as well tell Kim Mingyu as well, since we will need his help with the Daily Prophet. And I guess Lee Seokmin, since he knows everything already and I’m sure his connections within the Ministry will prove useful.” He smiled and stood, the two following suit.

  
  
“From the deepest part of my heart, I thank you for all the greatness that you have done, and will do,” Dumbledore said sincerely.

  
  
The walk back to the infirmary was spent in silence, both seeming deep in their own thoughts. When they got back they were accosted immediately at the door.

  
  
“Seungcheol’s awake,” Wonwoo hissed. 

  
  
Wonwoo pulled the curtains open for them and Jihoon saw Seungcheol sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows with Jisoo at his side, helping him drink and looking like he couldn’t decide whether to cry or laugh.

  
  
“I can hold a bowl for myself, Soo,” Seungcheol said, though his voice was so weak that Jisoo didn’t seem to have even heard him.

  
  
Both looked up when the curtains were pulled back and Seungcheol’s eyes lit up.

  
  
Seungcheol still looked awful, but the sight of him awake and sitting made something come undone in Jihoon’s chest. His face was still covered in bandages but Jihoon could see the long scratches peeking around the gauze that disfigured his handsome face. He also had a strange patch of hair missing at the side, which Seungcheol kept touching as if he kept thinking it was there.

  
  
“Ouch Ji, you’ve looked better,” Seungcheol said, piercing him with a severe stare.

  
  
Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh, clutching at his ribs that hurt with every moment and yet he felt lighter than he had in days. “So have you,” he teased and Seungcheol grinned in response.

  
  
“I don’t know, did you see this eyebrow?” Seungcheol pointed to where one scar was cutting his eyebrow in half. “I think it’s a good look. Very pirate-esque. I was even thinking of getting an earring, you know, to pull the whole look together.”

  
  
Jihoon could only smile fondly. He was so relieved that Seungcheol was neither dead nor a werewolf that he felt close to collapsing.

  
  
“Where’s Jeonghan? Jisoo said that he was pretty nasty to you earlier, I should really talk to him,” Seungcheol said, now frowning as he looked about the room.

  
  
Jihoon felt Soonyoung stiffen beside him. “He didn’t say anything untrue,” Jihoon said, avoiding the question. 

  
  
“Jihoon, look at me.” Jihoon looked up in shock at his stern tone. Seungcheol had put the bowl down, now piercing him with his own gray eyed stare. “Jeonghan was not right. I don’t care that he’s your superior, that he’s older, or whatever. He had no right to treat you like that. I protected you because you’re my friend, and I would have done the same for anyone else. It was my choice and no one else’s fault other than the werewolf that attacked me. Do you understand?”

  
  
Jihoon opened his mouth but was so overcome with emotion that nothing came out. He thought he might start crying again.

  
  
“Seungcheol is right.” Jihoon turned his shocked gaze to Jisoo. He looked pale, but in his gaze there was nothing even close to blame. “And if you hadn’t been there, Seungcheol could have been bitten, or worse, killed. Thank you Jihoon, I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me. For us.”

  
  
The two offered him blinding smiles and now Jihoon was sure he was crying. He was doing a lot of that today. He turned his face away from them to hide his tears. As much as he wanted to accept their thanks, to come to terms with himself, he couldn’t help but think that they didn’t know the truth about Jeonghan. They wouldn’t be smiling at him if they knew he had just thrown his best friend from a bridge.

  
  
“I think it’s time we all rest,” Soonyoung cut in. He seemed overcome with emotion as well, but his grip didn’t loosen from Jihoon’s shoulders.

  
  
The two nodded in agreement and Soonyoung let the curtain fall behind them as they returned to Jihoon’s bed. Wonwoo and Mingyu were looking over the most recent paper. Seungkwan had awoken from a bed further down and was waving furiously at them while Hansol snoozed in his lap. Seokmin nodded a greeting at them from where he was discussing something with Jun in the doorway. 

  
  
Soonyoung helped Jihoon get into bed before pulling the curtains shut and coming to sit in the chair beside him.

 

Soonyoung wordlessly opened his arms and Jihoon fell into his embrace, pressing his face into his chest and heaving with silent sobs. Soonyoung let him cry, let him soak his shirt with his tears until there was nothing left and Jihoon felt empty and tired, a husk of the strength he had worn before.

Silence stretched over them in which neither of them spoke, each unwilling to break it first.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” Soonyoung finally asked.

There was no question. Jihoon almost laughed but it felt hollow in his chest. He had already told Dumbledore his agreement and there wasn’t anything else to think about. He knew that he could help others and if he could prevent anyone else from the fate that had befallen Jeonghan by sacrificing himself he knew it would be worth it. 

“Are you sure  _ you _ want to do this?” Jihoon asked instead.

There was still room for Soonyoung to back out. He had more than Jihoon to lose. A great job, friends, his family. Soonyoung had a life, unhindered by the battle they had just faced. He could return to the world as Kwon Soonyoung the Charms professor and no one would be any wiser.

Soonyoung reached out to touch the cut that Jeonghan had made across his jaw, traced the words branded into his collar and stopped at the werewolf scars at his chest. Jihoon didn’t flinch away. “You know I would follow you to the end, Ji,” Soonyoung whispered. When they were up close like this his eyes always reminded Jihoon of stars, the way they twinkled and shined so bright. He never wanted the light to go out. “We’re partners, I’d never let you do this alone.”

He leaned back and took Jihoon’s bruised and battered hands into his own scratched ones. He reached down to kiss each knuckle, as if it would knit the skin closed and take away his pain. In some way it did. “I’ve loved you for the longest time, been hopelessly in love for so many years I don’t even remember who I was before,” Soonyoung said. “I could never stay behind, knowing that you were out there risking your life, constantly in danger without someone to watch your back. You’re my responsibility and there is no way that I am letting you out of my sights ever again.”

Jihoon felt a slow, languid smile cross onto his features. “I can protect myself,” he said, though there was no defiance in his tone this time, just subtle amusement and fondness.

Soonyoung’s eyes twinkled. “I know you can. That’s why I fell in love with you. But every hero needs a partner, so let me be yours. Let’s protect each other.”

Jihoon smiled and leaned forward. They shared a kiss, nothing like the passionate or wild ones they had shared in the past. Instead this one was filled with comfort, of sadness, of appreciation and acceptance. It was a promise, one that wasn’t said with words but didn’t need to be.

“Together,” Jihoon whispered, leaning to rest his forehead against Soonyoung’s. He stared into his soft, familiar brown eyes, wondering when and if he would ever stare into his eyes and see a free man once again. Tomorrow they would turn away from the world and go on the run as the murderers Polaris and Lee Jihoon. Who knew if they would ever return.

But for now they were just Jihoon and Soonyoung, and Jihoon wanted to relish in every last blissful moment before the real world called them back. Jihoon reached up and tangled his fingers in Soonyoung’s hair, pressing their lips together once again and feeling their hot breath mingling between them, their pulses racing beneath their skin.

“Always together,” Soonyoung whispered back. Jihoon had no idea what they would face in the future, but he was at least glad someone he loved would be by his side every step of the way. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

  
—

  
  
They left early the next morning before anyone awoke. Jihoon took one last look at the slumbering figures in the infirmary, of Wonwoo and Mingyu passed out in neighboring beds, of Hansol asleep in Seungkwan’s lap, and even peeked in to see Seungcheol and Jisoo squeezed into a single bed. He said his goodbyes to the empty air and hoped the wind would carry his words.

  
  
Dumbledore himself led them to a clearing just outside the protective enchantments of Hogwarts, placing down an old shoe which he had turned into a Portkey.

  
  
“You will be escorted to a safe spot in which you can fully recover, and await the details of my plan,” Dumbledore said, piercing them with kind blue eyes that seemed wordlessly apologetic. “Some of your belongings will be there, as well as ample enough coins and supplies and a new wands. Take as much time as you need. You will be able to reach me when you’re ready.”

  
  
Jihoon nodded his thanks, reaching out to clasp Dumbledore’s hand. The old man smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I truly am sorry, Jihoon,” he said quietly to him. “I wish there was another way.”

  
  
“Someone has to do it,” Jihoon replied quietly. “It’s better that it’s me.”

  
  
“The wise words of a brave man with everything to lose,” Dumbledore said, then he released his hand.

  
  
Suddenly everything seemed very final. This would probably be the last time Jihoon would see Hogwarts, the last time he’d be able to walk in public as a free man for a long time. After this he and Soonyoung would be on the run and they had no idea if they would ever return, or if they would even be alive to see the end of the year.

  
  
“Are you ready?” Soonyoung asked. There was a small smile on his face, one that said he was trying to be stronger than he truly was. He was afraid but as always he was trying to be strong.

  
Jihoon reached out to grasp his hand, interlacing their fingers, feeling the familiarity and warmth fill his body and give him the strength he needed to respond. “Together,” he said.

  
  
They both reached out and touched the Portkey at the same time. Jihoon felt it take hold of him, felt the world he once knew spin out of focus, and then they were gone.

  
  
—

  
  
END   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely soonhoon lovers~~~
> 
> First of all thanks to The Big Screen for hosting this fanfest! I've had a great time and I'm so happy with what I was able to write. Please look out for the other fics that are being posted because they're going to be amazing!
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to alice @aquariusblues for being the best writer buddy and beta ever. Could not have survived this without her!!!
> 
> And also thank you to everyone who read and supported the previous fics. I really hope you enjoyed this one, and I'm sorry for a lot of the drama and the major character deaths that occured in this series!!! I love you all, please tell me what you think and thank you for supporting me!!! :))))


End file.
